What Do You See When You Look At Me?
by lonely whisperz
Summary: Hinata meets Gaara on the roof of the Hyuuga house for the first time. Lives and destinies entwine... Will they find what they are looking for in each other?
1. Once upon a dark and lonely night…

**Title **_What do you see when you look at me?_  
**Author **lonelywhisperz  
**Genre **Romance/General  
**Rating **13+ (For now anyways)  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **Hinata meets Gaara on the roof of the Hyuuga house for the first time. Wonder where this will go… O.o  
**Chapter One** _Once upon a dark and lonely night…_

_

* * *

_  
A dark figure stood on the roof of the Hyuuga house.

Silent…

Still…

Mysterious…

Lonesome…

Hinata wondered who it was. He stood on the far end of the house. Away from the main house and branch house. Right above her room.

It was long past midnight. Her team had just come back from a 2 day mission of delivering a highly classified scroll to the hidden village of rain. Fortunately there had been no setbacks.

Not that anyone cared. The house was completely dark. She wasn't surprised. Still, it would have been a nice change if someone had left a light on or stayed awake to see her in.

She didn't feel very tired. Insomnia was a common occurrence nowadays for her.

Quick as a flash, silent as a whisper, she was on the roof beside the lone figure. Up close, she could see who it was now.

_Gaara._

She had not realized it was him earlier because of the lack of his gourd.

His eyes were closed. His stance was relaxed and his arms crossed across his chest. She strained to hear his breathing and heartbeat. Slow, relaxed and deep.

_He must be asleep._

A strange way to sleep, she thought. But as a ninja in a village other than his own, she supposed he wanted to be prepared to defend himself or attack his opponent as soon as he woke.

She silently stepped close around him and observed him. Without the gourd, he looked very tall. His features, softened by sleep, were almost boyish. But he was still very handsome. He had the strangest hair color she had ever seen. Beautiful. It looked like hot molten sand, slightly outgrown and wild. She would bet he never combed it. His skin was deeply tanned and healthy. He had broad shoulders despite his slender figure and from what she could make out through his clothes, he seemed somewhat muscular.

She was in front of him now. Studying his face, she decided that she liked the way he looked. He was probably admired by many girls and envied by many boys. At seventeen, Hinata was very aware of the importance people placed on beauty. Even if it was a fleeting attribute to have. Even if it was worth very little to have when all was said and done. She smiled a little sadly to herself. She still wished to be a beauty sometimes though. To be admired by the boys. To be envied by other girls.

No one had called her a beauty. She doubted anyone even _thought_ she had been, was or will ever be a beauty. Her skin was pale and almost translucent, making her look ill most of the time. The only time there was color on her face was when she blushed and she was certain she resembled a baked lobster. Her eyes were no different from any other member of the Hyuuga clan. And her body was, in her opinion, terribly unproportional. That was the main reason she avoided taking off her jacket in front of people.

Now, standing right in front of the boy whom most people regarded as an unstable monster, Hinata thought he looked more like a child than a monster. A few strands of his hair flew around his face wildly. Without a thought, she tucked the hair back behind his ears.

Then his hand grabbed hers.

She froze.

White pearl orbs clashed with dark aquamarine eyes.

One reflected shock. The other was as cold as glaciers.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"I-I-I j-just… y-y-your h-hair… I-I d-d-didn't m-mean to w-wake y-"

"You shouldn't touch me."

"G-Gomennasai…"

His hand was firm around her wrist but he wasn't hurting her, she noted. Briefly, she wondered if he would hurt her over such a trivial matter as tucking his hair back behind his ear. She was fairly sure he wouldn't. Their villages were allies. Killing her- no, just hurting her, would surely cause unneeded conflict between the two villages. Wildly, she imagined how angry her father would be with her for being the cause. It didn't matter if she was a victim or innocent. Just the fact that she was in any way involved would make him angry with her.

Gaara was looking at her. His eyes held no emotion. Hinata blushed. She knew her expressions always gave her thoughts away. Kiba and Shino had often told her so. Grimly, Hinata wondered how long it would take to recover after Gaara was through with her.

"Why are you here?"

Hinata blinked in surprise. Didn't he realize he was standing on the roof of the Hyuuga house?

"I l-l-live h-here."

Gaara's flickered over her face for a second before moving his eyes to look her over.

"A Hyuuga." A statement.

"H-Hai"

"…"

He was still holding on to her wrist. Hinata didn't dare try to tug it out of his grasp even though her arm was beginning to feel a bit sore of holding itself in that position. She licked her dry lips. His eyes watched the action with interest. She couldn't help but blush. She stared at her feet with more intensity than they merited.

"Uhm… Gomen… Gaara-sama. But… c-c-could I… Uhm…" Her eyes flickered to look at her wrist for a moment before resuming her intense study of their feet.

He took his time. His grip tightened and loosened around her wrist a few times; as though he wasn't sure he wanted to release her. Finally he guided her wrist down and let it go. Her hand quickly resumed its normal activity of fiddling with the other as she looked at it.

"Why did you approach me?"

Hinata's head snapped up in surprise at his politely posed question. She had expected him to leave or order her away harshly for intruding on his time. "I… I-I d-don't know… Y-you were j-j-just st-standing up here… and I-I…" She swallowed painfully before continuing; sure he would laugh in her face. "…I thought t-that you w-w-were as-asleep… and… Uhm… I-I didn't w-want to b-be alone…" She blushed a deep deep red and her hands fiddled more aggressively than before.

He was quiet for the longest time. A hard cold wind blew past them and Hinata shivered, quickly pulling her jacket closer to keep herself warm. Winter was approaching. It was already the end of November.

"Why would you be alone?"

The question wasn't harsh. It was just… hard. Hinata didn't look up at him. Miserably, she wished she could turn back time and crawl into her bed. That's what she should have done rather than have approached him. She was so stupid thinking nothing would come of it!

He was taller than her by 3 or 4 inches. Enough to give him an advantage over her and make her nervous. She didn't sense any ill intent emanating from him but she was sure that if she bothered him much longer, that would change.

"G-Gomenna- ah"

He lifted her chin and forced her eyes to look straight into his. They weren't cold ice now. They were alive with questions and curiosity. Emotion. Hinata couldn't pull her own eyes away. "Tell me." It was an order. And Hinata knew better than to refuse his orders.

"I-I… I just… I just am…" She answered lamely. Desperately, she implored silently to him to let her go, promising with her eyes she wouldn't get in his way ever again.

He didn't give any indication of understanding her silent plea. He studied her face. Eyes moving slowly over each feature appraisingly. _Caress_. She felt her body quiver beneath his molten gaze. Unconsciously, she pulled her jacket even closer to her body.

When he was finally done, he locked gazes with her. She couldn't even swallow because her mouth was as dry as sand paper. _Lonely… _He was lonely. As lonely as she was. She gasped at the dark hollow emotion she saw in his eyes. His fingers tightened at her chin. The only part of his face that had emotion was his eyes. Otherwise, he looked like a perfect sculpture of a man looking contemptuously at a sight that disgusted him.

"They say… the Hyuuga have eyes that can see straight into a man's soul." He lifted her head higher, looking curiously at her eyes. "Is that true? Tell me… What do you see when you look at me?" His voice became so soft that Hinata had to strain her ears to hear him clearly over the wind.

She couldn't take it any more. She flung his hands away and jumped back landing about 10 feet away from him. He didn't move. She was a mess, shaking all over now. "G-Gomennasai. I-I… I won't d-disturb y-y-you again." She bit her lip and prayed he would not be too angry.

His eyes were cold again. Hard marble like before. He crossed his arms over his chest again looking completely relaxed. He smirked. Evilly, she thought. "On the contrary, Hyuuga. I am certain you shall, allow me to use your own words, disturb me again. And I hope, in the very near future."

Before she could even blink he was right in front of her. Her hands flew up to her mouth in surprise as she gasped. She was sure her heart stopped. He leaned in, torturingly slow, until his mouth was right next to her ear. His breath was warm against her cold skin. She blushed and closed her eyes, her hands pressed hard against her mouth to make sure she wouldn't gasp again.

"And for your information… I don't sleep." He paused for a moment before finishing his statement. "Ever."

Then he was gone. Hinata, frozen in place, just stared in the empty space he had occupied in front of her just moments before.

_What have I just done?_

_

* * *

_  
**Author Note**

LW : Hahahahahahahaha! I have a history test on Monday! Muahahahahahaha… :sweatdrop: I couldn't resist! Really I couldn't! I just started typing experimentally to see how the flow of a Gaara/Hinata story I wrote would go then… then… then… I COULDN'T STOP:sobs: so…. Here it is! Hope y'all like it!

Gaara : What is this:Icy glare:

LW : Uh oh… :hides:


	2. Uncertainties

**Title **_What do you see when you look at me?_  
**Author **lonelywhisperz  
**Genre **Romance/General  
**Rating **13+ (For now anyways)  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **Hinata has something up her sleeve… Where does Gaara come in? O.o Seriously. I'd like to know.  
**Chapter Two **_Uncertainties…_

_

* * *

_  
The next morning, Hinata woke up, if it was possible, more tired than when she had crawled into bed. She went through her morning routine slowly.

Make bed.

Shower.

Comb hair.

Put clothes aside for laundry later.

Grab a fruit (Today:Pear) for breakfast.

Leave Hyuuga House.

It was still early when she left. 7am. She took her time walking towards the Konoha hospital, thinking about the encounter she had had with Gaara the night before.

_What had she been thinking?_

A smarter person would have left as soon as they realized it was Gaara standing on their roof. Evidently, she wasn't. Hinata cringed to herself when she remembered how they had stood so close.

So close she could hear the beating of his heart…

So close she could feel his breath on her skin…

So close she could smell the almost indistinguishable, scent of blood on his clothes…

She closed her eyes and shook her head to rid the thought from her mind. _It wasn't fair!_ He was a ninja. Of course he would have the scent of blood on his clothes! A ninja, especially one of his caliber, would have had to kill at one point or another when they were sent on an A or B mission! She deliberately refused to let herself dwell on the fact that once, a long time ago, he killed even when it was not necessary…

_Killed for pleasure…_

Her steps increased in speed. _He is different now. We all are._ She smiled a little at the thought. Yes, she still stuttered. Yes, she was still shy and blushed a million times a day. Yes, she still fiddled with her hands whenever she felt nervous.

But she has changed.

It was subtle. Like in terms of strength, she has improved dramatically. Though it was not obvious, because everyone had improved, she had become much stronger and more powerful than she had been when she was a mere Genin. She could tell almost everyone had been surprised and a little shocked when she had defeated a strong ninja from the hidden village of rain and then Ino during their Chuunin exam.

She supposed the fact that everyone underestimates her gives her an edge. No one really expected Hyuuga Hinata to be better than them at anything. They still don't.

It did not matter. Soon, she would not have to prove anything to anyone any longer.

Before she knew it she was in front of the Hospital. Quickly shaking herself out of her reverie, she went in search of Shizune. The medic-nin has been kind enough to teach and guide Hinata in the knowledge and practice of medical jutsu at her request. For the past year, every opportunity Hinata had, she would seek Shizune out at the Hospital to learn from her. She wanted to be prepared for any situation. She knew the healing balms she made were not enough should someone in her team, or anyone for that matter, become seriously injured. She needed to learn how to heal a person inside out. Learn to stop blood flow from a wound. Learn to help a person's body regenerate and recuperate faster. And she is. It was important to her. She didn't want anyone to die a senseless death if she could help it.

Hinata couldn't help but feel disappointed when the receptionist nurse informed her that Shizune had been sent on a mission on the Hokage's orders. Thanking the nurse, Hinata made her way slowly out of the Hospital. On her way out the entrance, she bumped into Sakura.

"Hinata-san! I didn't know you were back from your mission already." She grinned at the blushing Hyuuga who smiled back shyly.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san. Shouldn't you be with the Hokage to train? I thought your shift does not start until the afternoon."

"Oh I know." Sakura said, waving her hand in front of her face with the other on her hip. "It annoyed me a little when she told me to come here to cover Shizune's shift,_ even though she knows any other nurse here could do that_." She whispered the last bit conspiringly at Hinata and made the Hyuuga giggle a little. "She mentioned that she needed to see Gaara-sama this morning before he left to return to the Sand Village or something like that." Sakura was obviously unhappy with the excuse Tsunade-sama had given for canceling her training session. Hinata was just thankful that Sakura was too distracted by her minor ranting session to notice the blush on her face deepening at the mention of Gaara.

"I mean, come on! It isn't as if she isn't going to see him again soon enough! He comes to the village almost every month! The longest he is away from here is two months! Granted, he is only ever here for a few days but still!" Sakura huffed in frustration. Hinata, on the other hand, was feeling relieved with the knowledge that Gaara was not going to be in the village until sometime next month so there was no danger of encountering him till then.

_When I have absolutely NO intention of encountering him or getting in his way again!_

Glad at having obtained some good news from Sakura, Hinata decided her trip to the Hospital had not been wasted after all. Exchanging some quick goodbyes, Sakura and Hinata went their separate ways.

Hinata wondered what she should do now since Shizune was not at the Hospital to learn from and there was no training planned for the day as her team had just completed a mission the night before.

She had absolutely no intention of going back to the Hyuuga House. Her father would only want to know how her mission went and what progress she was making in terms of training and jutsu. She would never please him. She felt sad at the thought. She was her father's disappointment. That was a given. From the moment she was born. Instead of being blessed with a son to continue the Hyuuga line and heritage as his brother had been, a daughter was what he had gotten. To further add insult to injury, his brother's son, a member of the branch family, was a far more superior user of the Hyuuga bloodline limit than his own child. A genius of the Hyuuga clan, born once in perhaps every 10 generations.

He has never let Hinata forget that Neji-niisan is better than her.

Sighing, Hinata continued to walk aimlessly through the village. She could not be the son her father wanted her to be and so she had failed him. After Hanabi had been born, she had not been allowed to be the older sister she wanted to be. Interaction between herself and Hanabi had been limited and confined to avoid "Hinata's weakness" being passed on to Hanabi. Such a shame. They could not call each other friends let alone sisters in the true meaning of the word.

The only time she ever truly felt like a sister to Hanabi were during the nights when Hanabi couldn't bear the sounds of thunder any longer or when she cried at the memory of their late mother and would quietly crawl into bed beside Hinata to be comforted. Hinata could never make out her face in the dark. Could never see the expression or the tears on her face. When Hinata thought about it, the dark was probably the only reason Hanabi allowed herself to come to Hinata and be comforted.

Hinata thought of their late mother. She had been such a beautiful woman. She had been a Hyuuga too. Her father and uncle's distant cousin. 4th or 5th removed, Hinata could not recall. Her mother had been so frail. After having given birth to Hinata, she should not have had any more children. Her body could not cope with childbearing. But, she had wanted Hinata to have a sibling to grow up with and had hoped that she would bear a son for Hiashi since his disappointment with his first-born being a girl had been obvious. However, after giving birth to Hanabi, she had not been able to recover and had passed away after losing a massive amount of blood. If Hiashi had been devastated, he did not show it. After the customary mourning period, he returned to his duties and had taken it upon himself to make sure that Hanabi turned out to be the best ninja she could be.

Hinata wasn't jealous. Honestly, at times, she felt terribly sorry for Hanabi. The high expectations and harsh training by their father would sometimes cause her to come sobbing to Hinata under the cloak of darkness and night.

Once again, thoughts of what she has been considering for the past year enters Hinata's mind. It made her worried and confused. She felt it was selfish and wrong for her to even think about. Yet, she felt that it might be the best path for her to walk upon. At the same time, she worried how it would affect those around her. _Surely, in the long run, they would understand._ Hinata knew it would take an insurmountable amount if courage to do what she wanted. Could she do it? She would have to just charge ahead and see…

Hinata was so deep in thought she had unconsciously walked to her team's training ground and had not noticed the man standing there.

_Waiting for her?_

She stopped in her tracks when it finally registered where she was and whom she was with.

Shino.

She breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, she had envisioned a boy with cold aquamarine eyes and hair the color of hot molten sand standing there. _Waiting for her…_Smiling, she waved at Shino and hurried towards him, happy to have some company. Happy to have someone to take her mind of less than comfortable thoughts of mysterious ninjas, the future and all the uncertainties it holds.

**--- o O o ---**

Gaara stood unnoticed, further in the forest, hidden among the large trees on one of the branches. He could easily make out the Hyuuga and the Bug user ninja on the training ground. He was somewhat surprised to find her there. He had not expected to see her until the next time he came to Konoha.

_She is disturbing me without even realizing…_

He smirked at the thought. So much for that promise.

Sneering, he watched as the Hyuuga patted the other male on his back and chatted with him before going off into the forest with him. Probably to train together.

He wondered why he had decided to come and see where she trained. There was no reason for it. At least, none that he was interested in analyzing more than necessary. When he had inquired from the Hokage, Tsunade, of where the Genin and Chuunin teams trained, he had reasoned it was because the Sand nins were simply interested in becoming more familiar with the Leaf village's layout. It was a fair and unquestioned reason. As allies, the two villages often sent representatives and ninjas to one another to maintain peaceful conditions and complete missions.

He, Gaara, was sent more often than any other ninja to Konoha to do high level missions (A or B missions) such as deliver important scrolls or, at times, team up with Konoha ninjas on highly dangerous and confidential missions. The Sand village claim it is because he is the sand ninja who is on best terms with the Hokage and other ninjas from Konoha.

But he knows better.

_They are afraid…_

And with good reason, he thought without emotion. The few times he loses control of his temper or emotions is enough to cause weeks worth of damage repairs and innocent people being injured. It doesn't matter to them that the reason he lost control was because they tried to assassinate him, making him become temporarily unstable, or because the Shukaku demon takes advantage of his exhausted physical state to torment his mind until he blacks out for a short period of time.

It has been two years since his last outburst. Still, it is hard to forgive and even harder to forget the incidents of terror he caused. _It doesn't matter._ At least, that's what Temari and Kankuro keep reminding him. He shall continue to do his duty as a Sand ninja and strive ahead to become the most powerful ninja of the Sand. It did not matter if he had to achieve this dream alone. It made him stronger.

Naruto had told him, years ago, that it was the people around you that made you strong. The people who loved you. The people whom you loved and wanted to protect. But what does one do when there is no one around? When none of them love you? When the ones you wish to protect, fear you more than that which you are protecting them from?

He studied his surroundings while slowly blanking out his thoughts. Thinking too much only makes him tired and angry, which in turn makes Shukaku more restless and persistent in tormenting him. Best to simply stay calm and not think of things more than they required.

The Hyuuga girl came to mind once more.

_Eyes…_

He could see her eyes looking right into him. While he had been simulating sleep the night before, he had sensed her as soon as she was approaching the house. A distinct presence. _Different._ She had known no fear even after she realized it was him on the roof. He wasn't sure if it was because she was daft or because she thought it was safe with him 'asleep'. Normally, he would simply have left. But for some reason he was curious as to why he sensed she was different. So he had stayed. He had expected her to study him, get close to him and even linger for a short time before leaving. Things obviously did not turn out as he had expected.

She had touched him.

_Electric…_

He knew he came on very strong when he grabbed her wrist but he had been shocked by the contact. More than he would ever admit to anyone. _Skin on skin._ Few people ever came so close to him. And no one ever touched him. Her touch had been warm. Fleeting. Enough to shock him, nonetheless.

She had been nervous. Scared of the physical consequences of her actions. But there had been no hate in her eyes. No accusations. No blame or censure. He smirked as he recalled the expressions on her face, mirroring her thoughts. She had been more self-reproaching than anything else.

And when she had silently begged him to release her, promised to never 'disturb' him again, he had almost faltered. Not that he showed it. His mask was firmly in place. The hard façade of the monster, unbroken. It would take more than magnificent eyes to break him.

_Lonely…_

She had admitted to that. He wondered briefly, again, Why? How? Who was she to call herself 'alone'? Did she even understand the true depth of the word? His lips curled into a disdainful sneer. Few people can truly fathom the dark feeling of loneliness… They only think that they do.

His eyes studied the landscape once more, imprinting the image into his mind for future reference. He inclined his head slightly to his right to see if the Sand ninjas whom had accompanied him to Konoha were there. Of course, they were. Nodding towards them, he took off towards their own village confident they would follow. They never questioned his actions or motivations. It was not their place.

"Wait for me Hyuuga… I'll be back soon enough…" The words were whispered to no one in particular as he sped through the trees, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he was sure that a certain milky eyed shinobi could hear him loud and clear.

**--- o O o ---**

She wasn't sure what possessed her to activate her Byakuugan after she took off into the forest with Shino. She just felt as though she should. The tingle in her spine insisted. _Instinct._ So she did. Shino, being Shino, did not ask why.

She could see, behind her, the figure of a boy with a large object on his back was standing on the branch of a tree further in the forest. Startled, she de-activated the Byakuugan. Her mind was racing with questions.

_What was he doing here?_

_Did he see her?_

_Was he there because of her?_

_Did he want to see her again?_

_And why did that possibility make her blush and send a shiver of expectation through her?_

She wanted to flee. To run towards him. To stay rooted in one place until she could be sure of what she wanted.

She continued into the forest with Shino. As she flew through the forest, she could almost imagine hearing Gaara's goodbye.

"_Wait for me Hyuuga… I'll be back soon enough…"_

For now, uncertainties were all she was left with…

* * *

**Thank You All!**

Wow! I never realised how many fans of Gaara/Hinata were lying in wait for a fanfic to pounce on! LoL! I never expected so many reviews and good feedback from all of you! I certainly hope I dont dissappoint! Anyways! I want to thank all my reviewers and those of you who added this fic to your fav's or alerts! Tis good for motivating me to continue writing! Hee hee hee ;-)

**Mars Cutie **Thank You so much for adding this story to your favs list! ;-) It really motivates me to continue writing for all of you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story continues to stay on your favs list!

**Twistedmemories **Wow! Thanks! That just motivates me to write more! Exactly what I need! And yeah I love this pairing too! Sakura/Gaara is interesting and there are a few VERY well written fics on the couple but overall I find Gaara/Hinata incredibly sweet! Hope I don't unhook you with my horrible writing skills! >. And I think my History test went well LoL!

**AznOrchadork **Awwww! That makes my heart swell with joy! X-D Hope it STAYS on your favourites list! LoL!

**dreaming-freak **Thank you for the feedback - I feel more confident writing when I get reviews like yours! Hopefully you will continue to find my writing style acceptable and interesting to read. And yes-I know some readers would find it strange Hinata still stutters but what can I say? When she is extremely nervous or worried she still stutters-and she was VERY nervous with Gaara-sama X-D Poor sweety! But you will notice that with other people whom she is familiar with she doesn't stutter half as much ;-) Hope that helps!

**Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki **Hahaha! Me likey your review! ;-) Hope you continue to likey!

**captain jimmy **As you wished! ;-) I updated as soon as this chapter passed my personal inspection and overnight 'sleep on it and reread to check for mistakes' review. LoL!

**dark angel-justice **Ohhhh... You are all so good for my ego. :-P I have continued this for your reviewing pleasure! ;-) I'm simply trying to do a small service and contribute stories for the other fans out there!

**Kikei-kii **Well I'm extremely pleased to see you added my fic to your favs list! It is so motivating, you know? I am happy to see you approve of my writing style! I do try to make the flow of my stories as comfortable to read as possible and its nice to know it pays off (I mean, it IS very annoying when you are reading a story with a nice plot but the writing style is too choppy or uncomfortable to enjoy, ne!) :-) Yeah! I think Gaara/Hinata is an incredibly cute couple too! Hahaha! Hope you liked this chapter as much as the first ;-)

**Mariagoner **Muahahahahaha! Yes! That was my plan all along! To enrapture all of you with an interesting first chapter! Now (I hope!) you shall all continue to read and review until the very end:Evilly Cackles: Ahem:clears throat: Anyways! I hope I manage to keep the story up to all of your expectations too! ;-) Hope you liked this chapter! Do drop a review! They always help :-P

**Demeterr **Awwww Well Shucks! Im just afan like the rest of you wishing there were more stories with this coupling so I felt I should share! I'm honoured you feel my fanfic is among the few 'good' Gaara/Hinata fics out there! I promise to try not to dissappoint! And thanks loads for adding it to your favs list!**  
**

**KyuubiPandoraChan **Hahahaha! Thank You Very Much! Hope this chapter is to your liking! ;-) Hopefully I will be able to publish more Gaara/Hinata stories here for you and all the other fans out there too!

**naash **Thank You! I'm extremely happy you think so:-)

**KUURI26 **I love this story and pairing too ;-) Ohhhh! Thanks for adding this to your favs list dear! I shall try very hard to make sure it stays there:-) Wrote more for you and all ther other fans out there ;-D Enjoy!

**Universal Hope **I'm estatic that you found my story good enough to grace your favs list! I certainly hope it stays there! LoL! Heres more for you to see ;-)

**Sapphire-san **LoL! Im so happy you love my fanfic so much! Hopefully I will continue to update on a weekly basis :-) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**xHonokax **Hahaha! Im glad you like it so much! Btw... What's IC:sweatdrops: Im happy to know you found the chapter believable :-) I'm trying my best to keep the characters basic personalities, emotions and overall characteristics true to the ones we all know and love from the manga and anime. ;-) Hope you liked this chapter as much as the first!

**kitty demon **Yes Hinata is adorable isn't she? Its no wonder she is my favourite female ninja ;-P Well... Maybe in future chapters I will attempt to make an ALL-Gaara point of view but for now I made this one a partial-Gaara point of view to satisfy you. X-D Hope it satisfies your cravings! And Yes! You can expect another chapter in the future where she 'disturbs' him again LoL! And I will wait for you to top it off with another nice review -

* * *

**Author's Note**

LW : Gosh! That was a rather long chapter wasn't it? BTW I forgot to mention this in the first chapter of my fan fiction! Here, Gaara is NOT Kazekage! O.o I know I know it would be cooler if he was BUT for the overall storyline, I think it would be easier to write Gaara as a Sand-nin rather than the Sand Kazekage. I know it doesn't quite match with the Naruto storyline of how he turns out and his course of life and stuff but the essence of Gaara I am trying to catch is the Dark, Brooding ninja who is alone… X-D Sexeh! So, yeah! Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to help ya'll understand how they think and feel… Im not sure how effective it is but still… I'm trying my best! Anyways! I'm wondering how to continue this now… LoL! Any ideas:-P You are all welcome to Email me ;-) Thanks!

Gaara : What do you mean I am NOT Kazekage:Evil Glare:

LW : Oh dear… :Hides under bed:


	3. Past Events

**Title **_What do you see when you look at me?_  
**Author **lonelywhisperz  
**Genre **Romance/General  
**Rating **13+ (For now anyways)  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **Hinata manages to relax… or maybe not. Remembering past events that hurt and heal so that she can move on…? I wonder if there is room in her heart for a pair of cold aquamarine eyes to replace bright blue eyes from her past… o.O Hmmm…  
**Chapter Three** _Past Events…_

_

* * *

_

The setting sun made her skin feel warm and cool simultaneously, an odd sensation. Shivering despite herself, Hinata lifted her chin and closed her eyes to allow the sun and breeze to caress her skin.

_Much safer than icy aquamarine eyes caressing her…_

Hinata sighed and tried to relax so that she could just enjoy the view. The last week has been hectic with dozens of low level missions in Konoha being issued which had to be completed by all the genin's, chuunin's and even some jounin's. It was the same every year when Christmas and New Years approached. With the C and D missions discount given by the ninja's association, there was no shortage of missions to be completed daily. So far, Hinata has had the pleasure (or rather, displeasure) of helping various grumpy old ladies with their shopping, assisting bossy (and idiotic) men with decorating, and babysitting loud demonic little beasts called 'children' along with other tedious low leveled missions.

In fact, at that very moment, Hinata should be in the village helping everyone prepare the Christmas bazaar that will be held from the following week until Christmas and then continued as the New Year bazaar. But she had managed to sneak away after bribing Chouji to take over her duties with the promise of preparing an extra-large bento box with all his favorite treats inside. Chouji has always been susceptible to bribes where his stomach was concerned, and it was unanimously agreed among the close-knit ninja teams that Hinata made the best bento boxes, onigiri and other various delicacies.

So there she was, on the Hyuuga house, sitting precisely where Gaara had stood on the first night she had 'disturbed' him almost a week ago, watching the sun set. Again Gaara came to mind as has been happening frequently over the last 5 days since he left Konoha. It was strange how Hinata kept remembering how he had looked when she had thought he was 'asleep' and how his hair had felt on her fingertips for the fleeting moment she had touched it. _Especially since she had no intention of ever see him again_. In fact, she dreaded another encounter with him because she was quite sure (don't ask her how she was sure because she didn't know; put it down to female intuition) she would only bring out the worst in him.

Pursing her lips slightly in annoyance, she squinted and drove him out of her mind so that she could concentrate on the sinking fiery ball on the horizon. It's been a long time since she'd simply sat back and watched the golden sun set. More than a year ago if she recalled accurately.

_Autumn…_

Her eyes clouded over as the memories slowly re-enacted themselves in her mind, as vivid as the day they had been imprinted into her subconscious.

**-----------------------o0o-----------------------**

Naruto had returned with Jiraiya to Konoha last autumn. Everyone had been buzzing with anticipation over their return. The whole village knew Naruto and Jiraiya had been tracking down Sasuke for the past year but no one had any details of what occurred during the time they had been gone. Even Sakura, who was training under Tsunade and corresponded with Naruto on a weekly basis, had no idea why the duo was returning or what had happened.

Secretly, Hinata had been more anxious about meeting Naruto than anything else. But in front of everyone else, she simply smiled shyly in her quiet way and no one noticed that she expressed no interest in the mission concerning Sasuke.

In her minds eye, Hinata could still see Naruto walking towards the ninja teams which had decided to wait for him at the Village entrance, Jiraiya beside him, on the day they finally arrived to Konoha. She had noted how unusual an appearance it was. Had it been anyone other than Naruto, she would not have been concerned or thought twice about it.

But it **was** Naruto.

Ordinarily, they would have been alerted of his arrival by his shouts from the rooftops, by his spectacle of sparks and smoke, by his wide toothy grin and open arms. Instead, a boy with a small smile on his face, a slow stride and shuttered eyes walked calmly into their village was claiming to be the powerful force of energy that was once Naruto.

Hinata immediately knew something was wrong. She could feel it emanating from him like a wave. Naruto was broken and she didn't know why. He was hurting and she wanted to know what it was that was causing his pain. She knew she probably would not be able to help him but she wanted to know the source of his suffering so that she could suffer with him. Comfort him by suffering along with him. Suffer for his sake. But, as Sakura and all the other ninjas greeted the long absent and much missed member of their circle, Hinata faded into the background and eventually left without a word.

And, as she had expected, no one noticed her departure.

Over the days that had followed, Hinata discreetly made sure she was informed of Naruto's comings and goings around the village. Ino and Sakura were her easiest sources of information. All Hinata ever needed to do to get free flowing information of Naruto from them was to ask a few easily directed questions that eventually led to Naruto being the main topic of discussion.

Hinata had yet to see him face-to-face.

She couldn't bring herself to. He had come back changed. He was torn. Broken. Suffering.

And she couldn't help him.

That, more than anything else, made her afraid of seeing him again. It was cowardly, she knew, to hide until the Naruto she knew and loved from her childhood emerged from the physical shell of the golden ninja. But it was too much for her to see him the way he was.

_A shell._

She avoided running into Naruto until the day before his departure. He'd stayed a whole two weeks and since the day he'd returned, she had not so much as had a glimpse of him. She was a better kunoichi than she gave herself credit for to be able to avoid him so efficiently a whole fortnight.

However, she eventually decided enough was enough. She was being foolish and cowardly acting the way she was. So, scrounging up as much courage as she could, Hinata finally concluded it was time to see him. Carefully, she put together a large bento box filled to the brim with the finest delicacies she had ever made for him. It was the least she could give him to express how she felt. The sky was dark by the time she had finished putting the bento box together, refreshed herself with a shower and changed into clean attire.

She went out in search of him, innocent and completely unprepared for how painful her 'encounter' was to be. It turned out to be more difficult to locate him than she had expected. His bedsit had been dark and empty, while her continued search at Ichiraku Ramen Shop and the bookstore (Naruto often went there in search of new scrolls and other sort of books to 'entertain' him) had proven unsuccessful. So, all around the village she searched in vain as the hours dragged on and the moon rose to fill the pitch black sky.

Sitting dejectedly on a bench outside the bathing house, the last place in the village she had thought to search, Hinata felt foolish and disappointed and was well aware that she had no one to blame but herself as she had avoided meeting Naruto until now. _It serves you right…_She stared at the cold bento box on her lap and wondered if Kiba or Shino would eat it tomorrow. Unfortunately, they hadn't scheduled their training session in the morning as they normally did since Naruto was leaving in the morning, and everyone wanted to see him off. She wasn't sure if the bento box would keep until tomorrow afternoon.

And suddenly it hit her.

She hadn't thought to go find Naruto at his old training grounds!

Suddenly psyched up with the certainty that he must have been there the whole time and was probably still there, she took off towards the training grounds to find him.

Sure enough, as soon as she arrived at team seven's training ground, she saw him sitting on top of his training log, staring unseeing into space. Hinata stood unnoticed, behind him, hidden from view by a tree. Silently, Hinata debated whether she should disturb him when it was obvious that he was having a little 'alone' time before he left the next day.

After having a somewhat heated, if not confusing, internal argument with herself, Hinata decided it was best to just get it over with and give him the bento box she made before excusing herself. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the tree that sheltered her from view and opened her mouth to greet him. "Ko-"

"So you did find him, huh?"

Hinata froze.

Startled, she quickly scrambled back behind the tree and crouched low on her knees, clutching the bento box to her chest, trying not to hyperventilate too loudly and alert Naruto of her presence.

_He isn't alone._

Hinata cursed her stupidity at not having realized it sooner. She had been so excited over having finally located Naruto that she hadn't thought to make sure he was alone.

Silently, she activated her Byaakugan to 'see' who he was with.

_Sakura. _She sat directly below him, leaning against the log.

"Yeah… But… We couldn't get him… Or rather, I couldn't get him…"

Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't even move. Neither did Hinata. She concentrated on hearing what they were saying, straining her ears and mentally blocking out the sounds of crickets and rustling leaves.

"Sakura… I did try… After he killed Orochimaru himself right in front of me, he just laughed. I… I didn't know what to do. I just stood there looking at him, frozen. Then he came straight at me an-and… we fought."

Hinata heard Naruto's voice break as he spoke. She knew who he was speaking of. Anyone with half a brain would have known. _Sasuke. _Naruto held his head cradled in his hands, elbows propped on his knees. Sakura looked up at him. Hinata was sure she was holding back tears, though she was too far to tell for certain, but Sakura didn't make any sound. Nothing to indicate how she was feeling. She just sat there against the log, looking up at Naruto, silently encouraging him to continue his tale. Hinata knew she should leave, knew that she was intruding on an intimate moment between the two ninjas.

But she couldn't. She wanted to know what happened. She wanted to see what was bound happen between the two of them. She _needed _to see it. So she stayed.

"I… I didn't want to kill him. Even as he was coming at me with all the force in his body, I… I couldn't make myself fight him with everything I had… He told me that if I was going to bring him back, he would have to be dead first." Naruto paused to take a deep ragged breath before continuing. "I'm not even sure how long we were at it... The last time we fought we were just babies, y'know? We didn't have the endurance to go on fighting too long… But now… Now, we fought as men… And it was obvious after a while that… that…" He broke off as though he couldn't go on any more.

"Go on… Please…" Sakura's voice was soft and husky. Pleading. Hinata could make out tears glittering on her lashes, threatening to flow down her cheeks at any given moment.

"….. It was obvious that one of us would die if we fought to the very end." Naruto's tears streamed down his face like an angry river that wouldn't stop. His face etched in pain as the memory of his encounter with Sasuke, a fresh wound, came gushing out of him. "Even if I broke every bone in his body he wouldn't have let me bring him back here alive! I couldn't bloody bear it! It was like the last time all over again… He wanted my head on a damned platter! And it was clear that he wasn't going to give in unless his head was on a platter too! I just… I just… I kept hitting and ducking and trying to make him pass out or something! But damned if he isn't more stubborn than he was before! So… after lord knows how long… I-I just backed off. You should have seen the smug look on the bastard's face. It was like seeing him again and yet, it wasn't him at all anymore…"

Naruto had his eyes closed against the palms of his hands, stopping the tears from streaking down his face. His head shook slowly from side to side, as if doing it long enough would erase the past and everything that had occurred.

"I just left… After almost a whole year of tracking down the bastard… After following every damned lead Jiraiya could get his hands on… After finally seeing him again… I just took off. It was too painful. I couldn't bring him back... Not alive anyway…" Naruto grimaced as the bitter words left him. "And I certainly wasn't strong enough to kill him… So, we lost him… I'm sorry, Sakura. I had promised I would bring him back this time but I couldn't… I couldn't…" Naruto's shoulder shook and his whole body seemed to sag from the weight of the emotional burdens he carried.

Hinata watched the heart-breaking scene, trying hard not to cry. Naruto had been suffering so much pain but he hadn't so much as breathed a word of it to anyone. All the accounts she had heard of Naruto, from Ino and Sakura as well as everyone else, since he had come back was that he was just as cheerful and clumsy and 'Naruto' as before. _He hasn't changed at all. _That's what they all said.

And they were wrong.

Obviously, his mission to track down and bring back Sasuke had failed with a dramatic ending. A painful ending. Hinata could only imagine the anger, disappointment, hate and frustration that must have been coursing through his soul. She wanted to hold him until the pain faded, until his scars healed and the past stopped causing tears to bleed from his eyes.

But she couldn't.

It wasn't her he needed.

He wasn't baring his soul to her.

He was baring his soul to Sakura.

Closing her eyes, careful not to de-activate the Byaakugan, Hinata swallowed back the sobs threatening to escape her lips. Every square inch of her body shook from the increasing pent up emotions inside her, and still she stubbornly stood her ground as she watched Sakura slowly get up and tug Naruto off the log.

She tormented herself as her Byaakugan allowed her to 'see' them both embrace behind close eyelids.

She bit down hard on her lower lip and refused her anguished cries escape, as she listened to them whisper words of comfort to one another.

Hinata made herself listen to Sakura, as she told Naruto that she didn't want him to cry for disappointing her, because he hadn't. _He_ had come back to her. _Naruto. _Hinata felt the tears fall from her eyes, all the while hearing Sakura's voice soothing Naruto, assuring him that that was why she was crying. She cried because she was happy because he has returned despite the fact he had not managed to bring Sasuke back. And _that_ was what mattered. That the man she _now_ loved has returned. The man she _needed _was here in her arms.

Naruto was clinging to Sakura. No. They were clinging to each other.

Hinata couldn't hear what Naruto was saying to Sakura. She didn't want to anymore. She could only hear her own muffled sobs that escaped from behind the hand she covered her mouth with. Her heart was ripping open and she was sure that her chest was about to explode.

And still she watched them.

She watched them as they embraced each other. As they held on for dear life together. As they kissed one another. As they forgot all their sorrows in each others arms.

Hinata wasn't sure when she had stopped crying, or when she de-activated her Byaakugan, or how she managed to get away without being noticed or drag herself home. Everything had blurred until she was finally lying on her empty cold bed. Dry eyed and worn out, she tormented herself by replaying the image of Sakura and Naruto together over and over and over and over.

She didn't cry anymore.

She had run out of tears for Naruto.

She had run out of tears for herself.

She had run out of tears for the dreams she had had of an 'us' consisting of Naruto and herself.

There were no more tears.

In her hearts of hearts, she had always known that there was never going to be an 'us' or 'we' or anything with Naruto. His obvious love and affection of Sakura had never wavered.

Still, Hinata had hoped.

But she couldn't hope anymore. Not now. Now, that Sakura and Naruto were together. Not when she had witnessed it herself. She couldn't lie to herself anymore.

Naruto would never love her. And who could blame him? She had never told him how she felt, had never really gone out of her way to express the emotions she kept hidden beneath the surface. And she knew, that even if she had, Naruto would never have reciprocated her feelings. She would have just embarrassed herself.

Miserably, she wondered why she had allowed herself to carry a torch for him as long as she did.

Strangely enough, she knew that it was for the best. Sakura would make Naruto happy. Sakura completed him. Hinata was, in a twisted miserable way, happy that Naruto would find happiness with Sakura now. What else could she feel? She loved Sakura as a fellow ninja and comrade. How could she hate a girl who had only ever been nice to her? She couldn't.

Naruto needed Sakura. And now, Sakura realizes that she needs him too. The golden ninja that could show you the silver lining through the darkest storm. The incredible boy that lit up a room he walked into. Who laughed, when others would cry. Who strived to be better, when others would give up. Who changed people for the better, when others just walked away.

_Naruto…_

Hinata closed her eyes and prayed to an unknown greater being to fulfill Naruto's every wish. To ensure his smile would never fade. To continue to bless him as he deserved after suffering so much, undeservedly.

And to take the pain from her heart away.

_Help me forget._

Morning came quietly as the sun slowly filled Hinata's room with light. She had not slept. She felt numb. After checking the time, Hinata got up and silently made her way around her room, preparing for another day. She had to go see Naruto off with the others soon. For the first time, Hinata was happy she had never had a problem with dark bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep. Staring at herself in the mirror, she tried to smile a little. A girl with clear white eyes, pale – almost translucent – skin, straight shiny black shoulder length hair and a shy demeanor smiled back uncertainly.

_Nobody will notice anything wrong with me at all._

But then again, when had anyone ever noticed?

The large village entrance was already crowded with people who had come to see Naruto and Jiraiya off. Hinata hurried to join everyone as they gave their blessing and said goodbye to the duo.

"Hey Hinata-san!" She blushed as Naruto greeted her loudly. Grinning, he pushed past Tsunade, who was warning Jiraiya not to embarrass Konoha, and Shizune to approach her. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun." She wasn't sure if he could hear her with everyone talking around them simultaneously. Staring up at him, she noted that he was looking a little more like his old self again. His eyes were filled with genuine happiness and excitement and he was grinning – all teeth – just like he used to. Sakura was obviously good for him, Hinata thought, trying to be positive.

"I never saw you after you left all of a sudden, the day I came back. Glad to see you looking good." He ruffled her hair, making her blush more, as she yelped in protest.

"You look good too, Naruto-kun." Her voice was soft but loud enough to be heard over the commotion.

If it was possible, Naruto's grin became even wider. "Hey Thanks! It's been really nice to come back for awhile." Looking around quickly, as if to make sure no one was paying attention to them, Naruto pulled Hinata aside a little away from the crowd.

"Listen, I just wanna ask a favor from you. Nothing big but it would mean a lot to me." How in the world was she expected to say 'No' when the largest, sweetest and fakest puppy dog eyes in the world were looking at her that way? She nodded slowly, almost sure she knew what was coming. "Thanks Hinata-san! Its just that while I've been back, Sakura and I kinda, y'know, hooked up." Hinata watched in wonder as Naruto's cheeks turned red.

"So, well, I was hoping you could, y'know, look out for her for me. I woulda asked Ino but she has such a huge mouth she'd probably blab to Sakura about my asking, so yeah… So I thought, Hinata would be a better choice and I know her a little better than Ino…" He trailed off uncertainly and then looked at Hinata imploringly.

Hinata's smile widened a little more in response. "Of course. I would be happy to look out for Sakura-san for you, Naruto-kun." Naruto flashed her the biggest grin she had ever seen and ruffled her hair again, still ignoring her protesting yelps. "Thank Hinata! You're a real pal y'know that? I'm just so worried Sakura will realize she could do a lot better than a loser like me and go out with some other guy while I'm gone so its really great to know you will be looking out for her…." and on and on he went for awhile assuring her that he would write so she could write back telling him about Sakura (and the village of course) and he will forward his address every time they moved and so on, until all the goodbyes were said and done and it was time to leave.

It was a touching scene when Naruto and Sakura held hands and leaned their foreheads against one another's, looking into each other's eyes. They exchanged a few whispered words while Jiraiya waited patiently for Naruto and the rest waited for Sakura. Hinata watched them, still sore from her broken heart and feeling teary but no longer in danger of falling to pieces at the sight of Naruto and Sakura together.

At last, they were gone and one by one everyone dispersed to get on with their lives. Sakura stood there, staring at the horizon, with a wobbly smile gracing her lips until Ino pulled her away insisting that she train with her, Shikamaru and Chouji later that afternoon. Hinata followed Kiba and Shino to have breakfast and then train. The day was nothing more than a blur until she got home late in the afternoon, exhausted and still feeling the sore after effects of having her heart broken.

She had climbed onto the roof and stared the sinking sun, replaying the images from the night before in her mind yet again. It wasn't as painful to remember, but it still hurt.

_Time heals all wounds._

Did it? Hinata certainly hoped so. It was going to be very uncomfortable if she felt like a knife was stabbing her through the chest every time she saw Sakura, received a letter from Naruto or thought of them again.

The day grew darker as the sun continued to sink into the horizon. Hinata stared at it, remembering the boy that she had once considered to be the sun in her life. He had warmed her with his presence, praise and smile. But no longer. Like the setting sun would warm other people in other parts of the world, leaving the rest of them cold - Naruto would now warm another person's life with his smile. He will now fill Sakura's life with light, laughter and love.

_Leaving her cold._

**-----------------------o0o-----------------------**

The sudden gust of cold wind snapped Hinata back to the present.

Night had fallen and the wind was much stronger and colder than it had been a few hours ago. Winter was around the corner. In the distance, she could hear people laughing as they continued preparing for the celebrations to come. She stared straight ahead, unseeing, thinking. Memories of Naruto and Sakura once made her feel as though the world would collapse around her.

But not anymore.

No longer.

Hinata smiled with satisfaction. Over the months, she had gotten used to the idea that she was Naruto's 'friend' and that Sakura was the one he loved. Every letter that she received from Naruto, she would read carefully and then burn after replying. She couldn't keep them. Mementos such as those would only taunt her. And she knew, that if she kept them, she would re-read them all over and over, looking for a sign that hinted at them being more than friends. More than just '_pals_'. She would have tortured herself. And to what end? So, after doing that for months and making an effort to become closer friends with Sakura, she has come to a point where she is at peace with herself and the Hinata that had once adored Naruto.

The Hinata of the past.

Now, Hinata did not adore Naruto. She loved him, of course, in a special way reserved for people that helped change her to become a better person, ninja and woman. But she did not love Naruto as a woman loved a man.

In fact, on hindsight, Hinata wondered if she had ever really loved Naruto. She had had a crush on him since they were children attending the Ninja Academy and later she had somehow convinced herself that she 'loved' him.

But had she really loved him?

She was more mature, less romantic and more sure of herself now. Looking back, she was beginning to understand that the reason she had loved Naruto because he was everything she had wanted to be but was too timid and self-defeating to ever become.

He was loud and commanded attention. She was quiet and shied away from the limelight. He would pick himself up and smile every time he stumbled and fell. She would lie down and admit defeat before she even came across a barrier. He smiled and kept moving forward when everyone sneered at him and put him down. She cried when anyone criticized her.

She had not truly loved him.

Hinata smiled a little now. Odd, how she hadn't seen it before. She had cried and felt so much pain over the 'loss' of Naruto. But, then again, 'loving and losing' was a part of growing up. Sakura could, Hinata was sure, certainly relate. Once, Sakura had believed she loved Sasuke and that there would never be love after Sasuke. But after time passed by, she too realized that it was not so. Love had blossomed in her heart for Naruto.

Hinata was happy for them both.

She was honestly happy that they had finally found peace in one another and loved each other without reserve. The smile on Sakura's face at the mention of Naruto and the obvious happiness in every letter she received from him, always put a smile on Hinata's face. _Perhaps, one day, I would be so lucky._ Hinata looked up at the star filled sky and sighed, certain that she did not possess nearly enough beauty or luck to be as fortunate as Sakura.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Hinata suddenly caught sight of a shooting star. She hesitated for a moment. Just for a moment.

Then she made a wish.

She didn't care if it was childish to wish on a shooting star. It certainly couldn't hurt. And she didn't care if what she had wished for counted as more than one wish, because even if only one of her wishes were granted, it would make life a lot easier to bear.

_Let me find true love. Let me be happy. Let me finally find peace in my soul._

Aquamarine eyes, hair the color of hot molten sand, smooth tanned skin and a sensuous mouth flashed in her mind as she made her wish.

_Gaara…_

_

* * *

_**Author Note**

LW : Awww… Poor Hinata:hugs: A breaking heart is always going to hurt even if it wasn't 'true' love ne? Anyways! I'm soooooooo sorry about the lack of and Gaara/Hinata interaction or 'action' in this chapter! I just soooooooooo needed to get this out of my system. It took me quite a bit of time and internal debating as to whether or not I should bother writing a chapter about Naruto/Hinata and how he is no longer the golden ninja of her world. I mean, of course, in **my** mind I would consider the story smooth and undisturbed cause **I** would know how she got over Naruto but I am not writing this for **me**. I'm writing it for **you**! ;-) So, hopefully, this will clear things up for all of you who are asking yourselves "What happened to her humungous crush on Naruto?" ;-P Well, this is what happened. AND I apologize if any of you thought the ending of this chapter didn't quite fit but I really couldn't continue cause it was REALLY weird, in my opinion, if I continued after that. So, I wrap up this chapter with her thoughts stuck on Gaara! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am ebil am I not:-) Now… Lets see if Hinata will get any of her wishes come true in the following chapters, ne?

Hinata : Ohhh… Now I have Gaara stuck in my head until the next chapter! How ebil… :sits in a corners and cries while pointing at ebil author:

LW : B-Bu-But! You like him! Don't you...! O.o Uhhh… And who you mean ebil author...? O.O :runs:

* * *

**You Guys Are All Amazing!**

You all really are! All the reviews! All the favs and alerts! It really helps me through the day! I am going through a seriously demented depressive stage right now wondering what the heck I am doing with myself, and my life and all that angst... But I am so thankful for and all of you guys because I seriously love this place. Its the one place I can write and express myself and so far, I have gotten wonderful feedback and support from all of you:hugs: I just want you guys to know you all mean alot to me ;-) So Thank You!

**Deaths Little Angel **Thank You! I'm glad you think it is cool! And I will definitely keep it up as long as you continue reading:-D

**Mars Cutie **You are sweet too ;-P If more is what you wish for, then it is more that you shall have! Hope you like this chapter! Promise the next chapter will have Gaara in it! Hang in there!

**captain jimmy **Hahaha! Your welcome! I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to be posted. Look out for the next chapter next week okay? ;-) I hope it was worth the wait.

**BladeSaturn **Ohhhh :hugs: I love it when you fav my stories! And thank you for the compliment - I'm happy that you like this coupling and story. And yes, I am trying to keep the characters as close to the original ones we love so much in the Manga ;-) Happy you enjoyed it so far. Hope this chapter wasn't too boring for your tastes.

**Universal Hope **Updated! Who am I to deny a person who obviously has good taste in stories ;-P I hope you feel that this chapter was as good as the last one.**  
**

**Emily **Okay ;-) This is the longest chapter yet! Hope it isn't too long! As for my History test - I think I blew it... But let us not dwell on my boring daily life :-P Hinata's is so much more interesting, ne?

**blackkeyblade **Awww... Thanks for finding my story romantic. I'm trying not to make it too mushy and sugar coated (wouldn't want any of you getting sick now, do I?) but trying to balance it with other aspects of their lives like family, friends, daily life and love. Maybe a totally sugary piece of work will be reserved as a one-shot piece for the future ;-) Do keep reading! & Thanks again!

**KUURI26 **Hahahaha! Happy to oblige a fan ;-P No Gaara in this chapter-sorry! Do keep reading though! Thanks!

**Galaxya **Another favvie! You are all soooo good for my ego, y'know:"P Hope you found this chapter as likable as the previous ones.

**Kikei-kii **I write to please you all! Hehehe... Glad to know! Im not sure if this chapter flows quite as well as my previously posted chapters but I had a bit of trouble with it... So yeah! Hope it isn't too bad! > Please keep reading and I will improve for you! Ohhh... 99.9 percent? Thats great! Now I just gotta worry 0.1 percent:-P And I think Gaara/Hinata are very good personality-wise too X-D Thats a big reason why I like the pairing! Thanks again!

**Chisai **As you wish! ;-) More written and more to come - I promise! And Im not quite sure how I stumbled across this pairing but I instantly loved it as soon as I realized how well they complimented each other given the right opportunity and storyline! Hehehe ;-P And btw, 'cute' muse you got there! LoL! I should get one of those!

**juliagulia1017 **Ohhhh... i didn't even think of the line in 'that' way! X-D LoL! Naughty naughty! But good point :-P No wonder he made it sound more sexy than i expected! And yeah, I didn't want this to just be another "Gaara falls in love in an hour for no real reason" fic so... This makes the process more believable X-D I'm sooooo sorry they havent interacted yet! I know you can't wait but patience k? The next chapter will provide you Gaara/Hinata ;-) And THIS chapter should clear up your question about her crush on Naruto :-) Do drop a review and tell me what you think! Feedback is always good even if its bad ne? ;-)

**Demeterr **Awwww! That is sooo sweet! Thank you dear! I hope this chapter was to your liking! Do stay tuned for the next one ;-)

**KyuubiPandoraChan **Hope you didn't wait too long for this! Had a little trouble making it flow and all that! Hope it is all good! Well, if you do continue writing your fics you drop a line and I will definitely go check it out yeah? ;-) And you are such a sweetheart for the little message you sent me! it just bruightened my day! I will do my best as long as there are fans like you out there! LoL!

**Limit **Ohhh... It is reviewers like you that make all the frustration of writing fanfics worth it! LoL! I can't tell you how pleased I am to be able to widen your horizons with unlikely couplings like these ;-) Hope the story is to your liking!

**Mariagoner **LoL! Yes you did and now another:-D Thanks for the positive feedback lurv! Its always nice to know people appreciate the effort I make when Im writing. I am doing my best to make sure they stay in character and that changes are slow and the process smooth. It is difficult sometimes because at times I just feel like "ARGH! He/She cant do THAT! Thats sooooo NOT Hinata/Gaara! Why am I even bothering?" y'know:-P LoL! Hope you like this chapter!

**Galance **Ahhhhhh! Another favvie:hugs: Hee hee hee! I'm not entirely certain if Hinata will get any attention... Do you reckon she should:-P Muahahahahaha!

**LaDyPnAi **Thank you! I'm glad you think this is a good story:-D Here is another chapter for you to enjoy/review/flame! Its all good!

**dreaming-freak **Yay! You again! LoL! And no I don't mind the familiarity, sis ;-) I am sorry there isn't any Gaara/Hinata in this chapter for you to enjoy but I promise that in the next chapter I will have more Gaara/Hinata interaction (and maybe 'action' ne?) to quench your thirst k? And thank you so much for complimenting my writing style! It means alot to me! Hope this chapter doesn't make you change your mind though!

**Twistedmemories **I don't know how I ever manage to continue my love for writing short stories without reviewers like you! LoL! Do watch out for the following chapter around next week k? ;-) I will try to continue to live up to your expectations as an 'awesome' writer!

**Gaara'sOtome **Hahaha! Glad you 'wuv' it ;-) Cause I 'wuv' writing for you! Continued for your reading pleasure! Enjoy! And stay tuned!

**rx79guntank **Eh heh heh heh... Yes yes. Aren't you a clever fellow :-P I'm in a sort of comfort zone right now... LoL! I DO intend on writing other fanfiction genres and pairings and stuff but for now I want to contribute a few good (at least, 'okay') fanfics on unusualy pairings ne? Hahahaha! Wow... 'Standard Writing best'. Thats a compliment right:-P I am putting in ALOT of effort into this fic so it is nice to know it pays off. Hope this installment wasn't a let down :-P And thank you for taking time to read and review this for me:hugs:

**Crazy-as-hell **I have written more and shall continue to do so ;-) OMG! OO U slapped him! LoL:hugs: Hope you liked this chapter! Do come back and read the next chapter due next week! ;-)

**Namiko321 **Wow! That is a real big compliment! 'One of the best stories Ive read yet'. My ego is so happy:hugs: Watch out for next weeks chapter k? ;-)

**naraku93 **Hahaha! Strange + Cute Good ne:-D Enjoy yourself!

**Maiyuko-chan **Wow! Alert + Fav! I lurv u:hugs: Sorry Gaara and Hinata didn't get any interaction in this chapter! Promise the next chapter will be good! ;-) Remember, good things come to those who wait! LoL! Thank You!

**Nami-chan **Awwwww...! If you do draw something inspired by my fic do show me k? ;-) I'm flattered! And thank you for calling me 'talented'. It is very encouraging :-D Do watch out for the next chapter!

**xHonokax **Hahaha! If you thought chapter 2 was long, I bet you thought this was like 'Wow!'. LoL! Thank you for supporting my decision on making Gaara a Sand nin rather than the Kazekage. Sometimes I doubt myself so it is nice to know you all think I made a good call! And yes, Gaara is 'dark'. He is soooo sexy that way:drools: Hope you liked this update! Next one will be better (at least I HOPE it will be better! LoL!) ;-) So stay tuned aite?

**kitty demon **You are such a good reviewer to have! LoL! As much as I love every review, a 'long' one always makes me feel loved cuz you obviously took time to type out what you thought:hugs: I'm glad you liked the Gaara point of view and Hinata's reminicing bit! I wanted to capture both of their 'personalities' (for lack of a better word) so that all of you can really appreciate why they feel the way they do, why they do what they do and say what they say. Ohhh... I wondered who might comment on the 'goodbye' thing! LoL! Well, I like to think that they are both more alike than they expect so I guess she partly 'imagined' and partly actually 'heard' his goodbye accurately :-P And yeah, I forsaw a bit of a problem trying to come up with a plausible reason for him to be away from his own village for long periods of time if he was Kazekage thus, a Sand nin he must stay. And yes, Hinata is a Chuunin. :-) Hope this update was to your liking! The next one should be up sometime next week:hugs: Thanks again!

**sAsukE's gUrL **Wow! Talk about enthusiastic! LoL! I'm sooo flattered both you and your friend liked my fanfic so much! And do thank your friend, Christine. It means so much to me that you all appreciate my effort and work:hugs: Hope this chapter wasnt too disappointing! More Gaara/Hinata interaction in following chapters though:-)


	4. Changes

**Title **_What do you see when you look at me?_  
**Author **lonelywhisperz  
**Genre **Romance/General  
**Rating **13+ (For now anyways)  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **Hinata finally takes the leap… Gaara returns to Konoha… Omgoodness! O.O What is going to happen!  
**Chapter Four** _Changes…_

_

* * *

_

Gaara watched the ever changing sand dunes surrounding Sunagakure, moving and swirling as the wind forced it to dance under the moonlight.

_It has been exactly two weeks now…_

He had kept track of the days that passed so that he knew precisely how many days it has been since he was last in Konohagakure. He was aware that he would not have any missions requiring his presence in Konohagakure for at least another two to four weeks. Normally, he didn't care but this time… there was definite frustration at the thought of being away from Konohagakure for much longer.

He wanted to go back.

He didn't pretend to himself that it was for any reason other than the Hyuuga girl. She intrigued him. Their encounter on her rooftop still echoed in his mind. The memory of her brief contact, the smooth skin he touched when he'd grabbed her wrist, and her soft feminine voice often filled his thoughts and kept him occupied during the long hours he spent in solitude at night. It all stirred something raw, masculine and untouched deep inside him.

He did not try to simulate sleep tonight. His thoughts were almost constantly focused on the Hyuuga girl during his free time and although it took little to no effort for him to detect a person approach him in his sleep-simulated state, he preferred not to be unexpectedly surprised.

Enthralled, he watched the landscape continue to change before his very eyes. He thought it was ironic how the immense dessert that could consume lives with its ferocious heat and daunting emptiness was powerless against the seemingly harmless, soft and cool but insistent wind to change and shift.

As soon as he felt the slight wind movement change, he sensed the other person. He waited. It was only a few seconds before he was joined on the roof of the old temple. He shifted his eyes to look at the newcomer.

"Kazekage-sama." A simple greeting, but then again, he has never been known for being talkative.

Temari made a face at him. She was as tall as Gaara was, standing a decidedly impressive 5 foot 10 inches.

"You know I dislike that title." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at his unwelcoming stance and obvious cold-shoulder.

Not that she was surprised by the welcome. This was normal. He was distant. But at least she now felt him to be a brother rather than a ticking time bomb. Instead of leaving Kankurou and herself with threats to kill them, he now left unwashed laundry for her to clean. Instead of snarling at her, he now chose to irritate her with carefully chosen words.

Now, as he probably expected, she was just plain annoyed with him.

What were brothers for?

But something was off.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she definitely sensed something out of place tonight. Gaara was projecting tension from every pore of his body for some reason. She could feel it.

She waited.

"I have a request."

There it was. As long as she waited for him to sort himself out, he would always find the words to bring up whatever was on his mind.

"Yes?" She was careful to sound uninterested yet compliant. He never liked being pushed.

"…. I wish to return to Konohagakure as soon as possible and to stay for a longer period of time than usual..."

She was quiet for awhile, unsure if he was done. Obviously, he felt no reason to elaborate. He simply watched the unseen horizon waiting for her reply.

"Is there a specific… motive for this request?" She knew she was threading on thin ice but it was rare that Gaara made a request, especially one as strange as this.

"That is none of your concern." His eyes looked straight into her own, fire aflame within them. Cold fire. She said nothing. "However, I assure you that I have no intention of causing… unneeded difficulty or strain between our village's alliance. I simply… require to be there for the time being."

Silently, she mulled over his request. She knew he was more intelligent than to cause trouble in Konohagakure no matter what the reason. That was not what concerned her.

She trusted him.

Still… if he went so far to ask a favor from her, it must be somewhat important to him. But how was she…

Inspiration struck her.

Is it any wonder she was made Kazekage? She was pleased with the decision she had come to. They would both benefit from the outcome, she was sure.

"Yes… I think I can arrange for it to be done."

He looked away from the sand dunes to consider her carefully. Satisfied that she was serious, he cocked a brow at her, waiting expectantly for her elaboration. She graciously complied to answer his unsounded inquiry.

"Instead of having a group of sandnins go to Konohagakure every few weeks for several days at a time, I think it would be much more preferable to have _one_ ninja posted in the village for a few weeks at a time. The said ninja would return to their respective village to hand in a report to their council before returning once more to their given post."

She looked at Gaara for approval of her idea. He simply looked at her, his face firm and his eyes pondering.

She was sure he would accept. He had his reasons to be in Konohagakure and she was giving him the opportunity to go and sort them out. She on the other hand, as Kazekage, was in no position to leave the village as easily so this would be a practical solution to the frustrating problem she has been facing for months…

"Think about it, Gaara. You will be able to stay in Konohagakure for as long as a month at a time before you returned to give a report to me or the council. Then you may go back to Konohagakure, if you wish. Otherwise, we could always send another sandnin to hold the position. This would put less strain on each village as we won't have to constantly look over our shoulders at the small platoon sent by each village. The ninja holding the said post would be as much a member of the community in broad daylight as the other ninjas of the village and would be easier to observe in comparison to a platoon constantly hidden in the shadows. They will contribute to the village by completing lower classed missions and perhaps even one or two higher classed missions if the village deems it acceptable…"

She paused awhile to allow him to process everything she said. "I shouldn't have any trouble getting Konohagakure's fifth Hokage to agree to such a proposal."

"Even if it is me you propose to hold the post?"

She smirked at him. Sometimes boys underestimated the ability and mind of a female. "Even if it is you, dear brother. She won't refuse you based on history alone. She knows better than others that one is not able to judge another individual based on their past alone." Temari reassured her younger brother confidently. She has corresponded with the fifth Hokage often and she was certain the proposition would not be rejected.

Gaara continued to stare. But his eyes were now filled with intent interest. It seems he has come to a decision. However…

"Won't you need the council's approval first? Even if you are the Kazekage…"

Again, she made a face at him. He was definitely annoying her. "They don't rule me you know. But since you brought it up… I will inform them of my decision later today. As you seem well aware of, they are far more comfortable having you away from the village than in it, so I very much doubt there will be much, if any, opposition from them."

"There is something in it for you. You are being much too accommodating not to be profiting from this somehow…"

Pursing her lips slightly, she didn't bother to deny his slightly teasing accusation. He was sharp and knew her well enough to know when she was hiding something. "Well… As long as we are both going to benefit from this harmless arrangement, I don't think there is any need for the other to be concerned as to the _whys_ of it. Do you?"

He nodded at her in agreement. He turned to watch the landscape once more. "When do I leave?"

She smiled at her brother. "Dawn. I will have the proposal for the fifth ready for you to deliver then. She will send it back to me along with the leafnin they choose to post here. I will see you in a few hours."

Without a second glance, Temari took off for her office. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she flew from roof to roof. This was going to be a very satisfying proposal indeed… Temari wasn't simply going to 'suggest' Gaara for the post in Konohagakure, she was also going to 'suggest' a particular leafnin to hold the post in Sunagakure whom she was fairly certain Tsunade would be agreeable to.

She was looking forward to seeing Shikamaru again…

On the roof of the old temple, Gaara mused over the sudden turn of events.

He had not truly expected his request to have been so easily fulfilled even if his sister was the Kazekage… But he was, admittedly, extremely satisfied with the outcome.

_Dawn…_

It was about 3 days journey to Konohagakure… He would have no trouble reaching there in as little as 2 days since he would be traveling alone…

Yes… He could feel his blood rushing as he thought of seeing the Hyuuga girl again.

_Eyes…_

His newly acquired post in Konohagakure was going to be very interesting… Very interesting indeed…

Patiently bidding his time, Gaara waited for the sun to rise…

**--- o O o ---**

Hinata couldn't sleep.

For the last three hours she has lain in her bed staring at the ceiling. Obviously, she wasn't going to be able to get any rest. It wasn't really surprising when she thought of what she was about to do.

Everything has been prepared over the last few weeks. Now she simply had to carry out the most daunting task she has ever had to do in her life.

She was afraid…

The clock continued to tick. The sound resounded in her ear as she waited…

Soon…

She couldn't back out now. It was too late.

Finally, the alarm clock rang. Hinata quietly turned it off and got up.

It was time…

She took her time showering and putting on her plain gray kimono. There was no rush. The seconds moved so slowly… Minutes seemed endless… Perhaps it was only because she wished it so…

She was ready.

Slowly, she turned to look at herself in the mirror of her vanity. She saw a pale, demure looking girl with milk colored eyes stare back at her. This girl was about to change the course of her future… Was she truly capable of such a feat?

She looked away.

It was time to go.

Hinata made her way quietly through the corridors of the Hyuuga house. It was terrifyingly silent. Even her footsteps made no sound.

As she approached the Hyuuga council room, she slowed down further, prolonging her arrival at the entrance of the room. She briefly studied the pattern on the opaque paper of the door wondering how such simple, bold strokes could come together in such graceful beauty. Hesitantly, she opened the traditional wood framed sliding door.

Several members of the Hyuuga council were already inside. It was only eleven forty five. A quarter to midnight. Evidently, they were curious to know what she had arranged by inviting them to the council room at midnight.

She smiled at them as she closed the door behind her and made her way to the front of the room. The floor in the front area of the room was slightly elevated in the center with a zabuton(1) placed directly in the middle. Usually, her father or other Hyuuga elders who called a meeting would sit there to address the council. For the first and last time, it was her turn to sit in this respected place and address every member of her family council.

She waited.

Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and blanked out her mind. It would not do to become nervous from thinking too much before she spoke. She might stutter and that would only leave a bad impression.

She was unaware of how much time passed until she heard the grandfather clock strike twelve. She opened her eyes, taking in the scene in front of her. Almost everyone had arrived…

The door slid open.

She knew who it was without looking. He was to be seated directly in front of her. Nervously, she looked up.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hinata respectfully bowed her head slightly at her father as he sat on the zabuton set for him. She barely noticed the rest of the council members who entered after him or Hanabi who proceeded to sit beside him.

She surveyed the hall to ensure everyone was present. It was an unwelcoming sight.

_Colorless…_

The room was colorless. Emotionless white and black and grays were all she saw… No smiles or warmth. Just colorless kimonos and blank faces stared back at her. How had she ever survived in such a world? Was it any wonder no one ever noticed her? Her world had no colors to fill the void…

Hinata breathed in deeply to prepare herself for what was to come and licked her dry lips to moisten them. Her throat felt so dry…

"Why have you called us all here tonight, Hinata?"

Startled, she looked at the unexpected voice of her father.

"If this is about your 18th birthday tomorrow-" He stopped abruptly as he realized the slight mistake he made. "-or rather, today. Rest assured we have not forgotten."

They looked at each other. Hinata wondered if he would look at her with the same devoid eyes after all was said and done.

"As a matter of fact… It does have some relation to that. But that is not the main reason I have requested your presence here this evening, father." Despite the softness of her voice, every word she spoke echoed through the silent crowd. She lowered her eyes in a show of modesty and respect of her elders, but more than anything else, to calm her own quacking nerves.

"As you know, I am now 18. And in accordance to our family's traditions, I am to be officially named as the heiress and to begin to shoulder the duties expected of me until it is my time to guide the clan…" She paused. Swallowing with great difficulty, she forced herself to continue.

It was now or never.

"However, I will not be doing so."

If it was quiet before, then it was deadly so now. Hinata could have sworn that everyone present could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"What do you mean by this, Hinata?" Her father's tone was devoid of emotion, but she noticed the slight clenching of his jaw. The very picture of serenity, Hinata looked into his eye and smiled.

"I mean, father, that I will not be the Hyuuga heiress." Looking towards the rest of the crowd, she addressed the elders as well as her father. "I am renouncing my birthright as the heiress of our clan. I know that most, if not all, of you have always favored Hanabi-sama and with good reason. So, I refuse to be trapped in a position which I am not qualified to hold when there is a better alternative. Another heiress. My sister."

Hinata refused to look at Hanabi. She couldn't afford to be distracted now. She could only imagine the look on her sister's face. This was not the time...

This time the silence was broken by another member of the room. A well respected female member of the Hyuuga council. "Hinata-sama, are you certain this is wise? You are not simply giving up your clan's heritage but also effectively be cutting your ties with the Hyuuga clan. Surely you realize that while you are not totally severing these ties, it is enough to no longer be acknowledged by the clan as whom you were before? Your lineage will hardly be accepted as a Hyuuga of the main or branch family since no heir has ever forfeited their birthright…"

The voices of agreement and persuasion of other elders could also be heard whispering in the back of the room. Her father said nothing.

Perhaps he truly does want her to stay…

"Yes Sempai, I am aware of the repercussions of my decision… But I am firm. I… I am not strong enough to carry the burden of this clan. I am not destined to lead our clan to greatness…" Suddenly her throat felt constricted. It was a familiar feeling.

She wanted to cry…

Forcing the knot in her throat, she continued. "It is too difficult for me… I am not destined for greatness…"

Hiashi stood up abruptly, cutting her off. Shocked, Hinata looked at him. He looked tense.

Then he spoke.

"What makes you think any of us are destined for such a thing? Do you imagine any form of greatness can be achieved without difficulty? Suffering?" He looked as though he had more to say but he clenched his jaws, as if holding the words he wanted to speak back physically.

Looking away in disgust, Hiashi walked out the room without looking back. His words resounded in the corridors as he walked further and further away from his daughter.

_So be it…_

_So be it…_

_So be it…_

Hinata sat there, not sure if she could believe what had just occurred. She had told them. She had finally freed herself from the Hyuuga family's legacy.

Finally, she respectfully bowed down to the floor to rest of the council elders and took her leave.

Her room seemed unfamiliar now. She looked around and wondered why she had never decorated it to her liking. The plain walls and unchanged furnishings all mocked her.

You don't belong here… You don't belong… You never belonged…

Now it was true.

The door burst opened and slammed behind her. Hinata could hear it, register it in her mind. But for some reason, she didn't move.

She was numb.

Hands grabbed her upper arms and roughly turned her around.

She looked at Hanabi's pale face, felt her clammy hands and listened to her ragged breaths… She felt sorry. Sorry for herself, sorry for the clan and most of all, sorry for her sister… But she had had to do it. She could not simply exist to be what was expected of her any longer…

She needed to live…

She didn't stop Hanabi as she shook her. Hanabi needed to let it out.

"How could you Hinata! How could you! Your leaving? You are just going to leave after everything? How could you! This is your birthright! Yours! Not mine!"

Hinata couldn't find anything to say. What could she say to console her sister? The person every member of the clan wanted to be the heiress. The person they had always secretly wished had been the first born.

"Hanabi…" She grasped Hanabi's arms and steadied herself. "Don't… Don't do this. You are the clan's heiress now. You have to be strong…"

"Then why couldn't you have been the strong one? Why didn't you stand up and take what was yours?" Angry tears filled the young girl's eyes.

"I can't Hanabi… I couldn't. I'm not strong enough…"

"Don't give me that! You don't think I feel your power? The strength you hide? Don't you think I am able to perceive the power you suppress in your body when you spar with me? When you hit me? I can feel the strength you refuse to release!"

Hanabi stared at her accusingly. Hinata let her go. What was she supposed to say?

_Nothing…_

"Just go Hanabi… Just go… There is nothing to discuss anymore… Father has accepted this and so should you…" She turned her back to her sister. "You will achieve and become everything I am not able to…"

"Fine! Leave! Leave like everyone else! I don't need you… I… I wont ever need anybody but myself!"

The door slammed behind her once again.

_Alone…_

No tears… She had promised that she wouldn't cry no matter what the outcome. She had to be strong now…

The knocking on her room door a few minutes later immediately distracted her from her packing. "Yes?"

Her father's servant peered inside hesitantly and informed her that her father requested her presence as soon as she was free. Hinata told him that she would be right with him and he took his leave to inform Hiashi.

Hinata quickly threw the last few things she wanted to leave with into her knapsack. She wondered if she should change back into her kimono before seeing her father. She looked down at her old jacket and pants then decided against it.

This was who she was.

Her father was looking out the window of his study when she arrived.

"Father."

He turned around and what Hinata saw unnerved her.

His eyes were filled with sadness.

"Hinata… I asked you to come because… because… I want you to know that I understand your decision. I accept it. Regardless of the fact that I am not happy with it… Not happy with the fact that I had driven you to this…" He rubbed his eyes before continuing. "I realize that I have not been the best father…"

"No…"

"It is true…"

"I… I don't think you have been a bad father… You… You were my father the only way you could be and that could not be wrong… It was not wrong…"

He sighed in frustration. "I would change things if I could. I want you to know that Hinata… I wish things were different. Your mother-" His voice broke with emotion. Hinata watched in fascination at the man whom she had thought was not capable of feeling any sort of emotion.

"Your mother would have been disappointed in me." He looked at Hinata, not really seeing her, lost in a past she was not a part of. "She was beautiful… You look like her. Everyday you grow older, you look more and more like your mother. Beautiful…"

He gestured at a box on his desk and turned towards the window again.

Puzzled, Hinata went to open the box. She had never seen it before. What was in it? Carefully, she opened it and looked inside. She gasped as she looked on what was the most beautiful kimono she had ever laid eyes on. It was every shade of lavender she had ever imagined possible, from the lightest almost undetectable shade to the darkest richest shade of lavender. The detailed decorations of silver arched bridges and light pastel plum flowers were scattered on every corner of the kimono and looked so perfect and fragile, she wouldn't have been surprised if they fell right off if she touched them.

"W-what is this?"

"Your Furisode Kimono(2). I was going to give it to you tomorrow before your 'birthright ceremony'(3) but it seems that there isn't going to be one now… It… it was your mothers…"

"It… It's beautiful… B-but shouldn't Ha-Ha-Hanabi get this… I… I am not the clan's heiress any longer…"

"It is yours. Your mother wanted you to have it…"

Hinata was stunned. She would never have imagined that her father would present her with such a beautiful and sentimental gift in her life. That it had been her mother's wish for her to have it. Her mother's furisode kimono…

"I also want you to know that I am proud of you."

Hinata was sure she would have fainted from pure shock if she hadn't been so shocked already. The tears she had sworn would not fall were now threatening to escape from the eyes.

"It… it is never easy to be a Hyuuga. Whether you were born to join the main or branch family. I know this well. My brother and I both… knew this well. But know this, even though you believe that you are not destined for greatness, you will be great. You will reach heights no other Hyuuga will ever dream of achieving." The reflection in the window pane looked at her as he spoke. "And it is because you are brave enough to thread upon the path that no other Hyuuga has ever dared to. You are freeing yourself."

"Th-thank you, father."

"Now go. You have a new life to live and it is not here." His reflection broke their gaze.

Hinata stared at the man who had never been her father in anything but name before this moment, tears hanging from her lashes, and wondered if she would ever understand him.

Uncertainly, she took the box containing her mother's – No. Her – Furisode kimono and turned to leave. Before she left, she looked back at Hiashi.

"Fa-Father… I am your daughter and I am still a Hyuuga. You are my father and that will never change… Pl-please take care of Hanabi-sama…"

She ran all the way back to her room, not wanting anyone to see proof of her pain run down her cheeks. She clutched the kimono box against her.

_Mother's…_

**--- o O o ---**

Gaara looked up at the waning moon.

It was almost completely dark save for the bit of light the moon reflected…

But not so dark he could not make out the Hyuuga girl's crouching form against the tree.

After her little announcement, he had kept close to her, anticipating her eventual departure.

He had just arrived in Konohagakure that evening around 5 o'clock and after handing Temari's proposal to Tsunade-sama, which she agreed to almost immediately, he was escorted to a comfortable apartment which he was to consider his own while he stayed in Konoha.

Shortly after he had finished exploring every inch of his apartment, he left in search of the Hyuuga girl. However, she unexpectedly elusive and he had not managed to track her down until later that night when she returned to her house.

At first, he as going to simply go into her room, invited or not. But something in the way she moved, the stance of her body, the look in her eye… persuaded him to be patient and wait a little longer.

He had already come so far and waited so long… A while more was not of consequence.

The evening took the most unexpected turn when she made her announcement to, whom he assumed were, her family's council members.

_She had freed herself…_

Yet now she huddled by a tree like a small child with her head on her knees and arms wrapped around herself. Her knapsack and parcel, almost as large as her crouching form, dwarfed her appearance. If he had not known better, he would have thought she was simply a random child crying over a broken toy.

But she was no child…

She was a woman…

A woman who had managed to enslave every moment of his solitude to nothing more than thoughts of her…

A broken woman…

Soundlessly, he jumped off the tree branch which he had been standing on and walked towards the sniveling form until he was right in front of her, barely two feet away.

"Hyuuga."

**--- o O o ---**

Hinata didn't want to lift her head.

She just wanted to sit there and cry and grieve. She had a lot to grieve for. Her dead mother… Her heritage… Her family and clan… A future that was not to be hers… A past that had not been…

She simply wanted to cry…

The voice was insistent though.

It forced its way through her tormented subconscious and relentlessly forced her to open her eyes to look at the man before her.

_Gaara…_

What in the world?

She wasn't sure how she could comprehend anything in her present state, but she knew that he shouldn't be there. He wasn't supposed to be in Konoha for at least another two weeks. Sakura had told her so.

Wiping her nose and drying her eyes quickly, she registered the absurdity of being concerned of how she looked to him. Her whole world had just been turned upside down, albeit by her own hand, and she was concerned how she looked in front of this sand nin.

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't stutter. Good. The first time they had met she stuttered like a silly school girl, no doubt making him think she was all sorts of dim-witted-twit's rolled into one. At least this time she won't embarrass herself the same way.

"I heard."

Her eyes swung away from the distant shrub to his face, her eyes wide with surprise. "Y-you heard?"

"Yes."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously, unsure to believe him or not. "How?"

"I was on the roof."

"You still should not have been able to hear the gathering in the council room…" She trailed off uncertainly. Perhaps he had a method. "How could you have possibly managed it?"

Rather than becoming frustrated at her insistence, as she expected, his expression and eyes still did not change. They remained blank and shuttered. He inclined his head slightly and answered her.

"I have always been able to 'see' with my sand, using my uniquely created ninjutsu to make an 'eye'. I used chakra to connect the optic nerve to the 'eye' of sand I created. It is useful for spying. Recently, about a year ago, I began experimenting to create a jutsu that would allow me to 'hear' as well. I managed to form chakra that I could connect from my eardrum to a small flat surface of sand. I then position the sand somewhere where it is able to 'collect' the sound waves and send the vibrations along the connecting chakra to my eardrums. It is as though I am in the very room listening to you speak. Very simple and very useful for spying."

Despite his last statement, his expression showed neither guilt nor remorse over his obviously improper conduct. She didn't care.

By tomorrow evening, the whole village would find out what she had said and done, word for word. If Gaara was here, then he would have found out sooner or later. Either way made no difference to her and she was too emotionally drained to feel anything stronger than annoyed.

"One of us might have activated our Byaakugan and caught you on our roof eavesdropping on a private family gathering… That was terribly risky. You should have known that." She was too weary to continue preaching. She watched his hair flutter as the cold wind danced around them, finding herself enjoying the show.

His hair, the color of molten sand, fluttering around his head in the wind…

It just made her want to touch it.

But she wouldn't. Of course she wouldn't. The last time was disastrous enough to convince her never to attempt such a thing again…

Gaara simply shrugged and displayed no concern over the possibility that he might have been caught using his ninjutsu to spy on their gathering.

"How long are you going to stay huddled like a pathetic ball sobbing over something you chose to do?"

There was no expression on his face but the sneer in his voice grated against her nerves. What right did he have to scorn her when he had no idea how she was feeling.

And all he did was stare at her like some insect on the ground to be studied before being trampled on.

What Hinata didn't realize was how her eyes had flashed when he had sparked the anger swelling in her chest, and that they had transformed from calm milky orbs to transparent lavender pools of swirling emotions. Gaara was almost sure he could gaze into her soul if he delved any deeper.

Hinata stood up abruptly, angry that he was able to stand over her looking calm as ever after he had intentionally and successfully upset her.

Now the few inches of height he had over her made no difference to Hinata. All she knew was that he had no right to judge her. No right to stand over her. No right to look down at her. No right to question her grieving a life she chose to gave up.

He had no right over her period.

The words wouldn't come out. Everything she thought rushed through her mind as quickly as she could process. None could make it past her lips.

Tears welled up in her eyes again as she felt the frustration overcome her physically. It wasn't fair. She couldn't even tell this obnoxious male off because she didn't know how to speak her mind.

So she shoved him.

Or rather, she tried to.

Hinata's arms were braced against Gaara's chest, forcing her entirely body's momentum to push him back.

Nothing.

Gaara didn't budge.

That was the last straw. Groaning, she kept trying to push him backwards futilely. The tears streamed down her cheeks again. "WHY CANT YOU JUST MOVE!" She was so angry at herself and she needed an outlet. He was right here.

He didn't do anything. He didn't even his arms from his side to stop her useless efforts. He simply stood there looking at her.

Finally, exhausted, Hinata stood in front of him feeling defeated by her own weakness. She didn't bother to wipe her face. Who cared what she looked like?

"Why can't you just move out of my way…?" Slowly, Hinata let her hand wander over the cloth of his shirt. Beneath it, she could feel the barest trace of his warmth. Marvelling at the fact that this cold statue of a man could emit any warmth, her other hand slowly began to touch the cloth as well.

Then she felt it.

His body stiffened against her.

He was rejecting her touch…

Hinata looked up at him to see if the sudden conclusion she had come to was correct.

It was.

He glared at her, his eyes obviously warning her of the folly of her action, his lips pulled back to reveal his teeth and growl at her threateningly. But he was shaking. Very slightly. But she was sure it was there.

Fascinated, Hinata's hands continued to explore. The numbness was making easy not to think of how he was about to react. She had found his weakness… And it was a very enjoyable weakness for her to take advantage of.

She wondered what he felt like beneath all the layers of clothes…

Her hand reached the nape of his neck.

He pounced. He was shaking noticeably by now. His breathing slightly labored as he hissed through his teeth for oxygen.

"You are crazy Hyuuga. I had warned you once that you should never do that."

Hinata simply looked at his hands.

He wasn't hurting her.

She felt confused. Why would he be careful not to hurt her? He must have been more than capable of crushing her fragile bones yet he was barely putting pressure against her sensitive skin. All he was doing was holding her in place.

He hadn't hurt her the last time either.

"You aren't hurting me."

Gaara looked as though he was about to strangle her when she said that. "Hurt you? You want me to hurt you? I can kill you." He hissed fiercely.

"Then why don't you Gaara-sama?"

Hinata didn't bother to shield the emptiness in her eyes. Let him see the weariness inside her. The darkness. The loneliness…

Abruptly, he threw her hands down against her sides and reappeared 20 feet away from where he stood in front of her before.

"What is your name Hyuuga?"

She looked at him wondering if she heard him right. Her name?

He looked calm and collected once more. Not the man who had trembled uncontrollably from her innocent touch…

"M-My name..?"

He simply waited for the answer he wanted, his arms crossed at his chest, eyes shielded and hair unruly in the wind.

Hinata considered leaving quickly without answering him but then thought better of it. She knew his name. What was the harm of telling him her name? There was no danger in him knowing her name. And besides, if she chose not to oblige him, Tsunade-sama may become upset with her for not treating an ally with courtesy.

"It is Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata."

He did not so much as nod in her direction before disappearing in a small tornado of sand.

Hinata stood there for a few moments before collapsing. How was it that everything had managed to change in the span of a few hours?

Now was a time of changes in her life…

_Nothing was going to be the same again…_

_

* * *

_**Author Note**

(1) Zabuton - In Japanese, a zabuton (_za_, sitting + _futon_) is a cushion for sitting on. Zabuton are often used for sitting on tatami floors.

(2) Furisode Kimono - When a young Japanese woman turns 20 years old, she is recognised as an adult. Many parents buy the _Furisode_ for their daughters to celebrate this significant point in a young woman's life. Furisode is a formal kimono for single women, it is brightly colored and made of very fine quality silk. In the very modest Japanese society wearing a Furisode is a very obvious statement. In the case of this fanfiction, I made it such that Hinata 'inherits' rather than receives a brand new furisode kimono AND I made it 18 rather than 20 years old. Why? Because I think in Konohagakure, 18 is old enough to be considered a fullfledged adult. If they old enough to kill in missions, they are adults in my opinion.

(3) Birthright Ceremony – A term I came up with to name the ceremony the Hyuuga have to "Officially" announce the next clan leader. This means that the person will DEFINITELY be the next leader. After the ceremony, the heir/heiress is officially accepting their 'birthright' and is groomed for his/her imminent succession as clan leader. I doubt such a thing actually exists in the Manga so please don't go looking for it

* * *

**Follow Up Authors Note **

**LW** : This Chapter is dedicated to briea22! I was so surprised when u messaged me but at least you pushed me :-P I hope you weren't toooooo tortured! So sorry for the wait! OMG! OVER A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED! Please please please don't kill me! Seriously I will be good from now on! Just a lot of crap came up and loads of weird stuff and my life and college all somehow mushing together to make a weird crepe of crap… Okay. Not making sense any more. I just wanna say Im uber sorry for this long awaited chapter. Not the best I think but right now I think it about time I updated. Maybe I will take time to rewrite this chapter a little better later… Anyways I like how Hinata still has demons to fight despite releasing herself from her family legacy and wat not More realistic. Gaara becoming a little more love struck than he wants to admit… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! More drool worthy action to come I promise! I is ebil!

**Hinata/Gaara** : WHAT!

**LW** : Ehhhhhhhh…… I am innocent! Honest:runs off:

* * *

**OMG! I never thought it would come to this!**

When I originally began writing this fanfiction I hadn't expected more than a few favs and pity reviews! Talk about exceeding my original expectations! Geeezzzz! I am sooooo happy though! This helps reaffirm that I am good at doing something I love:hugs: Please continue to support me by dropping a little note and some feedback! A push always helps ne? ;-)

**Kudari-Chan** – Yeah it was wasn't it? But in the end, she had to make peace with the memory of a boy she didn't truly love. Otherwise it would be way difficult to move on ne? I will try not to be so angsty in future chapters. ;-) I have other plans for Hinata.

**naash** – Thank you! Its nice to know some people think my work is 'great' instead of just good. LoL! Sorry for taking so long in updating! Hope you enjoy this!

**Rx79guntank** – Hahaha! Thanks! I liked the 'ending' of chapter 3 too! And I wasn't angry at your comment la! I was just surprised that I have a 'standard' writing! hahaha! I think this chapter needs work but thanks for the comment! Btw! What you mean kill you in college? What blasphemy has Kenny been feeding you? Lies I tell you Lies! I did not do it! Whatever it was. Because I don't know what it was. Because I didn't do it. Yeah. Ok. See ya -.-

**Juliagulia1017** – hahaha! Great to know that there is no longer confusion as to where Naruto stands in Hinata's affections. I apologise a gazillion times at how long you had to wait for this chapter! I think it started out ok but I kinda wish the ending was better. -- Maybe a rewrite in the near future. For now, hope it keeps ya hanging on! ;)

**Captain jimmy** – yeah chapter 3 was sad. I was surprised at the amount of torture I put poor Hinata through emotionally. :P I don't think I was much kinder in this chapter. Sorry! Do watch out for the next one. I will try not to make it too tear jerking. Thanks!

**Kikei-kii** – Thank You so much for the comment! Yeah I do try to keep it believable! It is tempting to just zoom past through the whole plot but I really want to try to make this fiction as lovely as possible since it is my first attempt at a proper chaptered fic. Hope you liked this chapter!

**lordatomosk** – Yup yup! I am surprised there aren't more! It seems a lot of GaaSaku fics! Well, I hope I am making a good contribution to this coupling! It needs more! Hahaha! Hope you liked this chapter! Will do better next one!

**Chibi 1** – thank you for the support! Hope you liked this chapter! Please stayed tuned for the next one ok!

**Maiyuko-Chan** – eh heh heh heh :sweatdrop: There will be more fluff in the following fics! Now I can focus on their relationship in Konohagakure! I know a lot of fics LOVE transporting Hinata to Sunagakure but I thought it would be nicer if Gaara came to Konoha instead! I mean, a guy is supposed to go after the girl after all right! Stay tuned k! And thnx sooo much for the support!

**Galance** – Heeheehee! She is certainly getting attention from our little sand nin whether she wants it or not… Intriguing! Thank you for your concern! Things are better now. I hope you liked this chapter and will continue supporting until I post the next one! Thank you!

**Shiz** – awww… I hope it wasn't too bad. I tried to make it realistic so I guess some people might be able to relate to the chapter more than I realized. Anyways Hopes you like this one! Thanks for the support!

**KUURI26** – hahaha! Oh my! Dilemma isn't it! Hahaha! Anyways sori abt the long wait for this chapter! Hope you will continue to support this fic! Thank You!

**Namiko321** – Oh I am not THAT good! I am trying to improve (although it seems that I am getting worse! EEKS!) but yeah, I try my best :P Happy you are all no longer confused about Hinata's crush on Naruto. Please enjoy the rest of the story and sorry abt the delay in updating! Thank You!

**Kya Jaganshi** – Omg! Poor Gaara! Hahaha! Oh well:P Gaara will just have to be the 'good' guy here in my fic then. I am always happy to help non-gaara fans see the light! Hahaha! Please accept my apologies for the super late update but thank you for supporting my fic and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Bloodlustfreak46** – hahaha! I am happy you liked the previous chapters! And I am definitely going to try and incorporate that phrase in my fic somewhere! Hahaha! Thank You! Sorry for the terribly late update but enjoy!

**Galaxya** – Hahahaah! Thank you love! I appreciate every bit of support you give me! Im sorry again for the delay of updating but please continue to enjoy the story please! Thanks!

**Cube** – Why thank you! I love this fic too. It be my baby and I feal awful for ignoring it so long! It be needing a lots of love! And while I am utterly flattered at the offer for my hand, Im afraid I must decline until further notice ;-) :hugs: Thank you for the support love!

**MorganPavil** – LoL! Thank you for the compliment! Hope this fic provides you with the fix you need!

**Nami-chan **– Omg! Someone is making fanart for my fic! Amazing… Thank you so much for the amazing support! Im touched and flattered! Hope you aren't too pisssed at me taking so long to update! I be good now! Pwomiss!

**TsukiKunai** – LoL! You are soooo sweet! I hope I didn't upset you too much by taking so long to update! I promise to be better:hugs: And thank you Kawaii for that sweet comment Im sure TsukiKunai will eventually allow you to 'party' if you asked really nicely and promised to behave ;-P Good luck! LoL! Thanks so much for all the support babes!

**KyuubiPandoraChan **– Hee hee! Thank You so much! My ego is so big with compliments like these! I will try to continue to improve! I hope I am not getting worse though it seems I am… Please don't be mad at my late update! Im SUPER SORRY! Keep supporting the story cuz I love u for it:hugs: Thank You!

**Demeterr **– Awww! Im touched you think my fic is so good! Im trying not to disappoint! Do keep reading! I wont be soo long to update any more! I promise! Do enjoy! Love, me. LoL!

**Kitty demon** – CHOCOLATE COOKIE:pounces: OO Cookie! Thank you so much for the idea! Definitely noted and hopefully used in a future fic ;-) And of course I will give you credit! LoL! Thank You soooo much for the marvelous support and please continue to read! I try not to be so long in updating any more!

**iLychLuna** – Oh MY! Such lovely feedback and enthusiasm! Thank You So much love! I try to keep things as realistic and close to their personalities as possible I too don't feel comfortable with major personality turn overs or out of character (in my opinion) situations. Please accept my sincerest apologies for taking so long to update but I hope you still enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the future chapters! Thank You! P/S:I will definitely gift you all with more Gaara/Hinata fics:P I gotta work on em and my Kiba/Hinata fics too! LoL!

**xHonokax** – Hahaha! Thank you for the compliment! I hope it continues to live up to your expectations:) Sori for the LOOOOONG wait but I promise it wont happen again! Keep up the support:hugs: Thank YoU!

**Sunnydayz0691** – Thank You! Such lovely one words those are:P Really hope those words stay applicable throughout the whole fic! Will do my best! SOOOOOO SORRY for the super long wait for this chapter but I hope you continue to love and support it! I will not take as long to update next time! Sorry! Thank YOU!

**AnimeGirl2006** – And here it is (finally!)! Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy!

**Kakashilover13** – Hahahah! I find Kuuri26's enthusiasm charming! LoL! Its harmless anyways ;-) Glad u like the fic! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you continue to enjoy and support it anyways! Thank You!

**Gaara'sOtome** – Then wat is this chapter SUPER LONG! Too make up for my long time non-update status! Sorry! PLZ continue to support it! I love you for it! Thank You!

**Ichigopop** – LoL! And I shall continue to do so! Sorry for taking so long! Please support and enjoy the fic anyways! Thank You!

**Dreaming-freak **– Yeah! But it makes the story flow much nicer ne? And I don't like Naruto/Sakura couplings either! Ewww But somehow they fit in this story so fine They can have each other. Blah! Hinata too good for him anyways! LoL! Sori you had to wait so long love! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to support the fic:hugs: Thanks!

**looSUrxinxDiego** – Yes she is adorable isn't she? I sure do hope Gaara deserves her! ;-) We will just have to wait and see ne? Sorry for being so late to update! Enjoy!

**budgiebee** – As you wish! ;-) Sori for the late reply! Hope you enjoyed the fic anyways! Please keep supporting it too! Thank You!

**Neurotic.Engel **– Ohhhhhhhh THANK YOU! I must thank you for your thoughtfully written review! Im so happy to know my efforts are so appreciated and highly regarded! I shall endeavor not to disappoint you! Please enjoy the story! Sorry for the delay!

**BlueQuartzFoxie** – LoL! As you wish my lord! Accept my humble apologies for the lateness of this chapter! Please savour and enjoy it until I present you with the next delicacy:bows: Thank YoU!

**Plummet** – ohkay! Good to know I 'saved' this coupling! LoL! An exaggeration but still good to stroke my ego with :P Thank you for pointing that out! I never knew that OO I will incorporate it in the future! This chapter has not been proofread so yeah I will keep that in mind for the future chapters though! Thank You! Sori for waiting for this chapter so long though! Thanks for the support!

**NarutosMego** – Thank You! I didn't want to just put in some nonsensical analogy so yeah! Im glad it didn't go unnoticed! Thank You sooooo much for the amount of support you are giving me:hugs: I love Gaara and Naruto and Hinata too! LoL! But I love Gaara/Hinata couplings more! Hahaha!

**CelestialGlowEquivalence** – ne? What was 120 words? LoL! Sorry for the late reply! Please continue to support my story! I promise I wont take so long again! Thank You! Hope you like this chapter even if it was kinda rushed!

**Yuki'slover** – Thank You for your comments! Im happy you liked it sooo much! LoL! And ummm Sasuke didn't die love. OO Sasuka killed orochimaru infront of Naruto (In this fic anyways). Sorry if I wasn't clear! I will try to clean up the chapter! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I wont take so long next time! Enjoy! Thank You!

**MasterChimChim **– Sorry you had to wait so long for it! Hope you continue to enjoy and support this fic! Thank You!

**NightBeauty** – Oh my! No no no! LoL! I just added the Hinata-beat-ino and sasuke-kill-orochimaru plots myself. The manga hasn't even gone so far as to 'reveal' grownup sasuke yet! Im waiting! LoL! And yeah, the anime is filler till now (179) but it will be continuing the manga soon! I hope they do Kakashi's childhood flashback! ;-) Sorry u had to wait forever for this chapter! Please enjoy! I wont take as long in the future! Thank You!

**Rynx-Too-Genki **– I have to tell you I am as surprised as you are! I didn't expect it to be as popular as this when it began! I hope I don't let you all down! Please enjoy! I will not take as long to update next time! Thank YoU!

**Gaara-Kun** – Yes I must conclude the other story I have lined up then I can post it here. First I want to settle my Kiba/Hinata and this story though  Then it will be less hectic! LoL! Hope u enjoyed this chapter! I promise my next chapter wont be as long awaited! LoL! Thank You!

**Meadowcroft **– Thank YoU! Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I will keep trying to get better! Thank You!

**1337m3 **– Im sorry she isn't happy yet! Maybe soon ne:P Please continue to read and enjoy my fic! Im sorry it was such a long wait for this chapter! Thank You!

**Baka'sAngel **– Your wish is my command! ;-) Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait! Next chappy be out sooner! Thank You!

**SsAnImE **– Hahahaha! This is one of my most beloved odd couples! I just adore Gaara/Hinata! It is only fitting they have a wonderful story! Im so happy I didn't disappoint! I hope I keep this story 'amazing'! AND I certainly hope you continue to enjoy and support my fic after such an inconveniently long wait! Thank You:-D

**Faerie-killer **– LoL! I know! He isssss sooooooo smexy! I lub Gaara! X3 And I will definitely write a few fics where he is the Kazekage in the future! Thank you for the marvelous support:hugs: Sorry for the super long wait of this chapter! Wont be so long next time! Thank You again!

**Railey **– Yeah They are aren't they! LoL! I am so happy I made a believer out of you ;-P LoL! Please continue to support and enjoy this fic despite my late update! Thank You!


	5. I am sorry

**Title **_What do you see when you look at me?_  
**Author **lonelywhisperz  
**Genre **Romance/General  
**Rating **13+ (For now anyways)  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **Hinata decides to apologize for the craziness of the night before. What happens? OO Let's see…  
**Chapter Five** _I am sorry…_

_

* * *

_Hinata looked around the apartment that was to be her home from now on.

_It felt cold._

But so did everywhere else. At least she had a place to call 'home' now. Eventually it will be her home…

It must have been around three in the morning now… She had somehow dragged herself to the apartment after staring at the waning moon for over an hour.

_Thinking…_

_Wondering…_

_Wishing…_

_Remembering…_

_Gaara…_

He kept intruding in her thoughts. She couldn't understand why she seemed to go mad when she was around him. She wasn't herself.

He brought out the worst in her. She couldn't remember the last time another person had made her react in such a terrible manner.

Sigh…

Tomorrow she would apologize for her ridiculous behavior. There was no explanation for the way she had acted but an apology was definitely necessary…

And this time she would have to be careful not to cross any personal boundaries…

_Like touching him…_

No matter how enticing the thought seemed to be.

Quietly, she put away her clothes and the few sentimental items she had brought along with her to her apartment.

Her apartment…

Odd… She still had a hard time getting used to the fact that this was now her place even though she had already paid a whole 6 months rent in advance for it.

Fortunately for her, money had not been an issue when she planned to give up her position as the Hyuuga heiress. Every week, each Hyuuga was given an allowance that was automatically sent into their private accounts. Since she had been the daughter of the Hyuuga clan as well as the heiress, she had received a handsome sum on top of what she made from her ninja missions. In fact, she had received more money every week than she could spend in a month. Thus her savings had accumulated to impressive proportions.

She wasn't sure if she would continue to be given any allowance now. It didn't really matter though. She had plenty to live on and she would earn more than enough from her missions to be comfortable. Extravagance had never been one of her flaws.

She looked at the bed with the clean white sheets she had put on earlier that day. She didn't want to sleep.

Couldn't sleep…

Finally she went and sat in the corner of the room and put her arms around her knees to comfort herself.

She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight…

**--- o O o ---**

Morning crept into her apartment slowly. Tentatively. Perhaps the sun wasn't sure that it should be shining when she was feeling so dark.

Hinata eventually got up when her alarm clock rang.

There were missions to complete, people to see and a life to lead no matter how she felt.

She freshened up before heading out to the street bazaar to help prepare it for tonight. It was going to be the first night of the Christmas bazaar since it was exactly a week from Christmas.

Although it was only seven in the morning, the street was buzzing with activity. She spotted Kiba and Shino among the ninjas who were working on the stalls and carrying various boxes and items for the stall owners. Smiling, she waved at them enthusiastically before going to lend a hand to anyone who required assistance.

Keeping busy was helpful. It made her think and feel less. Concentrating on the task at hand was the comforting since it was distracting. The hours passed by quickly and Hinata was actually surprised when Shino and Kiba came to pick her up to have lunch together.

They went to a small restaurant that served very good domburi(1) that Kiba liked. Shino never had a particular preference concerning food so he followed Kiba with no objection. Although she wasn't feeling particularly hungry, Hinata ordered a small portion of oyakodon(2) to eat while Kiba and Shino both opted to have gyudon(3) with raw egg.

"So what we gonna do tonight?"

Kiba was addressing her but she was confused as to what he was referring to.

"Ummm… I suppose we are going to go to the Christmas bazaar…?" That was the best guess she could come up with.

Kiba sighed melodramatically at her response. "No no! What I meant was how are we going to celebrate tonight?"

Hinata looked at Shino for some indication of what Kiba was referring to. None. She couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses and the view of his mouth was blocked by the high collar of his shirt.

"I-Im sorry Kiba but I'm a little confused as to what you are talking about…" Kiba stared at her as though she had just grown horns and spoken greek to him.

"Hinata! Don't tell me you have forgotten that you turn 18 today! Your 18th birthday is only once in a lifetime! We gotta celebrate it somehow!"

Oh.

She had forgotten it was her birthday after what she had gone through the night before.

Her birthday was insignificant.

She smiled. "You don't have to…"

"We want to Hinata-san."

She looked at Shino in surprise. He rarely spoke unless he deemed it necessary. She blushed as she realized it had not been Kiba alone who had wanted to celebrate her coming of age. Shino wanted to as well. He wouldn't have said anything otherwise.

"Alright then…" She nodded in agreement at the both of them and smiled a little shyly. Kiba punched the air as he hooted in delight. Shino simply bowed his head and said "Good".

"Excellent! We will go to the Christmas bazaar then go to the Barbeque restaurant to treat you! It will be awesome!" Kiba was obviously excited.

"Thank you." Hinata was touched they wanted to celebrate her birthday. Normally, they would simply wish her happy birthday and give her the gifts they had bought. Nothing fancy or special. Just a couple of thoughtful gifts for a friend and a simple greeting to commemorate the day.

After they concluded their meal, they parted ways promising to meet that evening at the bazaar. Hinata went about her work efficiently and quickly so she wouldn't have to rush back to her apartment to prepare for her birthday 'celebration' that evening.

At about four in the afternoon she was happy to find that she had completed all the work that had been assigned to her and that she would not have to rush back to her apartment after all. Kiba had told her to arrive at seven that evening.

She needed to do something first. Or rather, find someone.

_Gaara._

She was embarrassed as she recalled her thoughtless behavior the night before.

What had she been thinking?

She had come to the conclusion that an apology was in order. She didn't want him to think that she made a habit out of going up to guys and touching them unnecessarily.

Now the only trouble was… She wasn't sure where or how to locate him.

However, her dilemma was unexpectedly solved when she almost collided into Sakura as she walked the street aimlessly, deep in thought.

"Woah! Hinata-san, be careful. You might fall over something if you don't watch your step." Sakura teased her as she stopped Hinata from falling over.

"Ah! Gomen Sakura-san." Hinata blushed at her clumsiness.

"It's alright. I had almost fallen over Ton-Ton this morning after I met with Tsunade-sama."

"Oh. Why?" Hinata asked for politeness sake although she was anxious to be on her way. She needed to go and find Gaara before it became too late.

"Well, I was just so shocked when she told me that Gaara-san was going to be staying in Konoha as a member of the village while Shikamaru was going to be in Suna! Apparently Suna and Konoha have decided that having the ninja platoons in each village was a little troublesome and uncomfortable so a new post has been made for one ninja from each village to stay for several weeks at a time as a representative. A pretty good idea in my opinion but really! Did it HAVE to be Gaara? He isn't all that stable you know. I am not sure what Tsunade-sama was thinking when she agreed to allow him to stay…" Sakura continued to ramble on some more but Hinata wasn't listening. She was in shock.

Gaara was here to stay?

She snapped out of her stupor eventually and managed to ask the right questions to find out where he was staying. Apparently, Tsunade-sama had managed to get an apartment for Gaara near the Hokage head-office. She must have decided that it would be easier to keep track of him that way. Hinata knew the building.

She discreetly made her excuses to Sakura-san, careful not to let her notice her shock and bewilderment over the news, before taking off towards Gaara's apartment building.

At the mail boxes in the lobby of the building, she scanned for his name, relieved to see that Tsunade-sama had been efficient in updating the names and addresses when she found his name.

_Sabaku no Gaara…_

_Gaara of the Sand…_

There must have been a gust of wind because Hinata felt a chill go down her spine.

Odd…

She went up to the floor indicated on his mailbox and found his door without mishap. Hinata hesitated, suddenly feeling very awkward and unsure of what to do. She did not want to see him again. She was afraid that he would be angry with her. He surely didn't want to see her again after her uncouth behavior the night before.

_Touching him…_

Feeling the warmth that seeped through his shirt…

_Hinata!_

_Get a hold of yourself!_

She needed to stop thinking about Gaara as a man and start thinking of him as a ninja. An ally. A powerful individual to be kept at a distance…

But that was so sad…

Forcefully shaking her head to rid herself of ridiculous thoughts, she resolutely stopped her illogical musings and faced the problem she had at the moment.

How is she going to apologize to Gaara if she couldn't find the backbone necessary to face him?

Shutting her eyes tightly and bracing her knuckles to knock on the door, Hinata mentally counted in her head before she rapped on his entrance.

_On three…_

_One…_

_Two…_

"Yes?"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Gaara's voice.

Hinata felt all of the oxygen in her lungs disappear along with all the blood in her face. The door was still shut.

His voice had come from behind her.

She twisted around quickly to face him. He was lounging against the wall of the corridor, arms crossed at his chest and eyes lazily studying her as she stood there unable to move.

_Say something!_

"Umm… I-I…" _Oh please don't stutter! You didn't stutter last night!_ "Iwantedtoapologizeformyinexcusablebehaviortowardsyoulastnight."

One breath.

He didn't so much as blink. She could have sworn his lips twitched slightly as though he wanted to smirk but then she blinked in surprise and his expression was no different from a moment ago.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite get that…"

"Oh! Sumimasen! I-I said I wanted to apologize for my inexcusable behavior towards you last night. I-I-I am not sure what came over me." She bowed as low as she could and was thankful at the brief opportunity to hide the blush on her pale skin.

"…"

Hinata looked up and slowly straightened as she waited for him to show any indication of accepting, or at the very least understanding, what she had just said.

"G-Gaarasama…?" His eyes were still on her.

Looking straight at her eyes…

She kept shifting her eyes from his nose to his chin, not daring to stare straight back at him.

"Look at me."

She could feel her face become hotter. She bit on her bottom lip and her hands fumbled frenziedly. She shook her head hard as she watched her thumbs and fingers dance around one another.

The air changed.

The atmosphere became heavy with negative currents directed straight at her.

Hinata controlled her breathing, trying not to let him get the better of her.

The sweat that rolled down the side of her cheek wasn't even noticed by her.

By it was by him.

"You're sweating."

She simply kept her eyes on her fingers. What else was she supposed to do?

She should leave. Yes. Leave.

"I-I-I will go now… I have an engagement later this evening and I will be late if I don't go now."

Good. To the point but polite.

Then she made a mistake.

She looked straight into his eyes.

It wasn't the cold, shuttered eyes that had gazed at her earlier, studying her with disinterest and boredom.

These eyes were filled with fire.

Icy. Hot. Turbulent. Searing her through to the bone.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. Her hands instantly covered her mouth but her eyes didn't stop dilating or become any smaller.

She couldn't look away.

Admittedly, she was terrified and every instinct in every fiber of her very being screeched at her to flee.

But… She was mesmerized at the same time. No one had ever looked at her with eyes like his before. Filled with a dark void. Searching. No… Not searching. Hunting for an escape. And it was filled with emotion. Not quite hate yet an emotion nearly as strong. More turbulent. Indescribable.

His face was still as expressionless as before except for his eyes.

It only made him more beautiful.

And he was looking at her.

At her.

"Are you afraid, Hyuuga?"

She wasn't sure.

Slowly she shook her head. "I-I… I don't know…"

"You should be."

She didn't say a word.

She just kept looking at him. And his eyes never left hers.

"What do you see?"

"W-What?"

"What do you see? Can you see inside me? Are you able to catch so much as a glimpse of my soul with those eyes? Do you think… you even want to?"

_Yes._

Hinata's eyes widened in panic, not at his questions, but at the answer that resounded in her mind.

"I… I…" She backed up, away from him. Only to find her back pressed against his apartment door.

_Run._

And she did. Out of nowhere, she burst into a puff of smoke and disappeared.

Leaving Gaara with nothing more than the scent of her lingering in the air and in his veins…

* * *

**Authors Note**

**LW** : Okay. So I lied. There was more STARING action between them than anything else. OO It's just that I haven't been able to write much lately and it's been like 2 weeks since I updated and I'm getting annoyed with myself. So this is all I have for now. I am so sad… It is so short compared to my other chapters (except the first one I think). Jeeezzzzz… I will update soon though. Semester is almost done so I will have more time to dedicate to my lovely fictions. Please bear with me. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will pick up where this left off and more Hinata/Gaara interaction. OO He really needs to stop freaking her out (And she needs to stop making him freaked out or freak her out). Tsk tsk… Hope you enjoyed it all the same.

Hinata : He… He… He looked at me! With those eyes! It… it… :swoons:

LW : Okay… OO :pokes: You gotta get up. You have a nudie scene with him in the next chapter.

Gaara : WHAT?

LW : Ehhhhhh… Did I say 'nudie'? Eh heh… I meant… ummmm… I mean… :runs:

* * *

**Follow up Authors Note**

1) Domburi : Domburi is a general term for "bowl". However, it is also the name of a popular Japanese Dish : a bowl of cooked rice with some other food put on top of it. There exist a variety of domburi dishes, differing in the toppings.

2) Oyakudon (Oyako Domburi) : aka Mother and Child Domburi. The name of this popular domburi dish comes from its two main ingredients, chicken and egg. Very rarely, a domburi with salmon and ikura (salmon eggs) may also be called Oyakodon.

3) Gyudon (Gyuniku Domburi) : aka Beef Domburi. Gyudon is very popular as an inexpensive type of fast food served at chain stores across the country. It tastes particularly good when mixed with a raw egg.

* * *

**I am a total review/stat whore! XD**

Hahaha! I get all 'goosebumpy'(made up the word XD) every time I check my email and I see the magical 'botfanfiction review'. EEEK! Someone reviewed:jumps and twirls and shrieks with joy: Very undignified and very embarrassing in the college computer lab once I snap out of it. .;; But! Do please continue to leave me this much loved reviews:hugs:

**faerie-killer – **Awwww! Thanks a lot for the positive review! Yes I do think that she would be a lovely leader but in this fic, she doesn't want the title or the silent and cruel whisperings of the other Hyuugas constantly reminding her that Hanabi is the one they want. So she gives it up. Poor thing. The burden of the Hyuuga destiny is always terrible and heavy for one so frail and gentle. Anyway, I know there wasn't much in this chapter but I hope you liked it anyhow. See you at the next chappie k?

**Faith-Catherine – **Wow… Such high praise! I'm flattered that you think my story is the best Hinata/Gaara pairing. .;; But I am sure that there are a number of fics on this pairing as good. Thank you for the support:hugs: And yes I love the part where she lost her head and touched him too. I am a little perv. Bad LW! LoL!

**FullMetalDemonCross – **LoL! Hey thank you for the review and support! I wub you all for it so much! TTTT I wish I had time to make this chapter longer but yeah. There you go. Hope you enjoyed it all the same. And as for that term, I have an idea for a little one shot with these two where I think I will use it but it still with my muse to throw around. XD Thanks again!

**Kya Jaganshi – **Hehehe! Maybe she does feel more 'free'. But I think in the last chapter she was just trying to absorb the gravity of what had just occurred and totally lost her head thus making her act out of the ordinary. And I think I will have to have a look at your fic about my poor Gaara:hugs him-he growls-lets him go real quick: Okay… Anyways! Hope you liked this short chapter… I will make it longer next one. Must… make… time… KYAAAAA! GAMBATTE!

**Limit – **I'm soooooooo touched you love my fic! I love you for loving my fic! TTTT And yeah – Temari is the Kazekage. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It just seemed like the logical choice to me… But that's a totally different story. XD As for Shikamaru and Temari… :Cackles ebilly: we'll just have to see ne? Please watch out for the next chapter! It will be longer!

**akasha – **Thanks so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter despite the shortness. ;; Next one will be longer. It must! Anyhooo… Keep watching out for this hmm? Lotsa love to you!

**1337m3 – **Awwww… Thanks for the compliment. I try my best! As for Temari, she is just such a cool strong woman that I couldn't resist. She has loads of qualities I thought would make an awesome leader so yeah… hope it turns out well for her. :P :hugs: Watch out for the next chapter!

**Rynx-Too-Genki – **I love it too! XD Thanks for loving it! And Hinata has an apartment (as you can see in this chapter). She made preparations before announcing her decision to the council. And I hope Gaara and Hinata get on Okay too… they seem to freak each other out. Oddities and similarities do that to you I guess… Watch out for the next chapter k:hugs: Lotsa love (& reviews please)! LoL!

**Demeterr – **Hahaha! Thanks for the enthusiasm! I'm so happy you are enjoying the ride! I apologize for the rather short chapter but time is not plentiful lately -.- But watch out! The next one will be longer!

**iLychLuna – **Yay! I helped iLychLuna get her Gaara/Hinata groove back! One lost soul – saved! Hahahaha! I am so happy you enjoyed the 4th chapter. I tried my best to make her relationship to Hiashi and Hanabi seem realistic. While there is no pure hate between them, there definitely seems to be negative vibes for a reason and I didn't want to ignore that. At the same time-Hinata loves them and I think they must feel something akin to that for her too. As for Temari… Yeah she is soooo awesome isn't she? I love her! I wonder what is going to happen when Shikamaru is in Suna… LoL! Hope you liked this chappie and stayed tuned for the next one k:hugs:

**KyuubiPandoraChan – **Updated! Hahaha! I liked the touching too ;) And thanks for complimenting my portrayal of their family. I tried my best. It's nice to know it wasn't wasted effort. Stay tuned for the following chapter-longer than this shorty chappie.

**captain jimmy – **Nice to know you liked the last chapter:Sweatdrops: I'm sorry you didn't get your dual-POV wish but maybe in the next chapter k:Grabs the Cadbury Crème Eggs before you take em away: And sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer 

**Nami-chan – **Yayness! More Hinata + Gaara! LoL! Hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!

**twisted child – **You think it good! Happy Happy Joy Joy! Thank you so much! Watch out for the next chapter!

**CrazyHormoneGurls – **Ahhhhhhhh! Thank you soooo much! (I am such a fav whore!) Im so happy you think this is a good Gaara/Hinata fic (although I am sure there are other better ones somewhere )! Do watch out for the following chapter! Will be great:dances in a flower field:

**dreaming-freak – **LoL! Updated babes!  And yes, Gaara isn't made of stone no matter how he tries to convince us he is. I don't believe it! Hinata will break down all his defences for uis to see! MUAHAHAHAHAHA:Gaara glares and sends sand after me: MEEP! Gotta run! Watch out for the next longer chapter!

**Neurotic.Engel – **Thank you so much for the review and compliment! Yesit does seeman ickle bit rushed but I did my best XD I will prolly re-write the whole fic when I am done with it! In the meantime-do stay tuned till the finale hmm? Thanks again!

**Maiyuko-Chan – **Ehhehhehheh… I never thought of it being very original. I thought she was a suitable choice and a strong character too. And thank you for saying it is a cool, well-written fic! It does me heart (and ego! LoL!) good ;) Watch out for the next update!

**animegrl15 – **Ohhhh… Someone luvs my writing style:wipes tear from her eye: LoL! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read the next update too:Hugs:

**naraku93 – **Hahaha! Updated! ;-) Watch out for my next one k:hugs: And they are very kawaii ne? XP

**Blue Quartz Foxy – **Oh my! Did I imply that I thought you were a guy? Gomennasai! Im so glad you love and support my story! Sorry for the rather short chapter but the next one will be longer k? Thank You!

**kitty demon – **Awwwww! You are too cute! And sweet:grabs the cookie: Muahahahaha! Actually, it was only after you listed the events of my story that I am beginning to realize how I am juggling all the characters. Wow… I am not doing such a bad job… XD LoL! Yeah anyways I am working on character developments and other smaller characters (:cough:Temari:cough:Shikamaru:cough:) XD although not much cause I really want the story to stay focused on Gaara+Hinata. Glad you are enjoying the show though! Hee hee… And yay for the fanfiction id! It is awesome

**rx79guntank – **LoL! I wonder why too! Hahahaha! Seriously though, I dunno… maybe she just wanted to escape from the cage that is the Hyuuga destiny? Not that I think it will be much help although it will be an interesting show to see where she goes from here. And thank you for the sweet review (mysterious;beautiful;disastrous;wanting more XD :watches ego swell up and threaten to burst:) luv:hugs: Btw! My Gaara is not a stalker! ;; He is a demented Lonesome monster! Get it right! XD LoL!

**Daifuku Obsessed – **Ne…? You must explain what '(un)canon' and '(un)fanon' means to me dear. XD I am afraid I am not familiar with the meanings although I have seen the terms before. Thanks babes! And please… No need to envy or grovel! XD Just leave wonderfully reviews to 'encourage' me to update! Hahaha!

**Jyuuken7Hinata – **I luff you for luffing my humble fic:hugs: Watch out for my next better longer update k? XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**SsAnImE – **Your so sweet love:huggles: Look out for my next update! The chapter will be longer! XD

**Demo-san – "**I"? Hope that means "Great fic!" LoL! XD Anyways! Thanks so much for faving this fic:hugs: The next chappie be longer! Look out! Yay!

**kittydemon18 – **EEK! You again! LoL! 0 Yes I like Temari as Kazekage ;) She is awesome ne? And Hanabi… well… I think she is a very complex character that needs more delving into. Personally, I don't think she wants to lose her sister (as far apart as they are from one another as they are) for a title that she doesn't really want or need. Hmmm… Complez character are… complex aren't they? ;; Anyways! Look out for my next chapter:hugs:

**randomangel – **Thanks for the love! And they are such an adorable couple aren't they? Now if they can just stop freaking each other out… Watch out for the next chapter. I can't wait!

**Xian –** Thanks! I will do my best! Look out for my next chapter! Longer chapter promised:crosses fingers behind back: XD LoL!


	6. Happy Birthday

**Title **_What do you see when you look at me?_  
**Author **lonelywhisperz  
**Genre **Romance/General  
**Rating **13+ (For now anyways)  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **Hinata goes out for her birthday celebration!  
**Chapter Six** _Happy Birthday...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Stupid girl._

Gaara's composure belied his inner vexation directed towards the unknowing Hyuuga.

Why had she come in the first place? To apologize?

Don't make him laugh.

The last thing he had expected after his unpleasant meeting with Tsunade-sama was the Hyuuga on his doorstep.

But the strangest part was that her presence was not… distasteful.

This was a new revelation for Gaara.

A revelation that now only served to fuel his temper which had not been very good to begin with after seeing Tsunade.

He did not _like _people. And they didn't _like_ him.

So, naturally, a certain amount of distastefulness for people had developed as he continued living as a solitary beast on a long leash.

It was for this very reason that Gaara worked alone. He was no longer a member of any sandnin team. It had been a decision that the Sunagakure council had come to after Temari had been elected as the new Kazekage and her brothers had been one sandnin short of a complete team. Kankurou had not been pleased with what he felt was a totally biased order from the council but after Gaara had told him that he actually preferred to do missions as a one man team, Kankurou had had no choice but to accept that he would join another team while Gaara would work alone.

Gaara, however, could understand the council's decision.

They feared him as a monster.

They respected him, in a grudging manner, as a sandnin who had never failed a single mission.

And they hated him as the anomaly that they were sure would eventually destroy all that they had built.

Which ninja would be able to be a member of his team and function at his best when they would constantly wonder if Gaara would kill them on a whim?

However, the arrangement unsurprisingly suited him perfectly despite the unsavory reasons behind it.

He did not _like_ people.

People were distasteful.

Yet… This pale, sickly looking little leaf ninja materializes out of the cold night and walks into his life…

And he did not find her distasteful.

When he had seen her on his doorstep only minutes ago, he had actually felt…

He wasn't sure what he had felt. Maybe if he was more familiar with the emotion, he might have dared to go so far to say he had been _pleased_ to see her standing there. But he was not certain if that was an accurate description of his emotions.

But he knew what he had felt after it became obvious she had found him so unbearable that she could not even stomach the sight of him.

Anger.

He was angry.

She should be like everyone else.

She was supposed to be like everyone else.

He was supposed to find her presence nothing more than tolerable. He was expected to dislike her. He should feel distaste at the very thought of her.

Instead, he found her presence to be a flame that he was the moth to. He wanted to discover every hidden secret of her mind and past. Thoughts of her drove him close to distraction.

_And he wanted her to look at him._

He couldn't explain why.

He doubted he really wanted to know why.

All he knew was that instead of feeling the urge to kill the pathetic fumbling creature that had stood before him as would have been the norm, he had wanted to shake her, force her to look into his eyes, feel her fingertips on his skin again…

It was not right.

This was not the way things are meant to be.

He should just kill her.

He should.

Shukaku was laughing in the sick gleeful way that he did so often when Gaara entertained such thoughts, encouraging and tormenting him.

_Shut up. Just shut up._

Then again…

These foreign and unprecedented emotions were exciting.

Uncomfortable, yes. But exciting nevertheless. These feelings the Hyuuga managed to evoke for no apparent reason made the blood rush through his veins and intrigued him to no end.

Gaara did not like questions that had no answers.

And he had no intention of killing the Hyuuga if it meant the perplexing question of what she was doing to him go unanswered.

He sat down on the chair with his back towards the small window of his apartment and watched the room slowly fall into darkness as the sun set over the rooftops of Konohagakure. He tried to find some peace from the constant shrieking of Shukaku while thoughts and questions of Hyuuga Hinata refused to fade from his mind.

**--- o O o ---**

"Hinata! Shino!"

Hinata's lips couldn't help but quirk a little as she heard Kiba and Akamaru heading towards Shino and herself, both of whom had been waiting for them to arrive for the past thirty minutes. She shouldn't have rushed earlier.

After the unnerving 'visit' she had had at Gaara's place, she had run all the way back to her apartment and locked herself in until she managed to stop shaking. She could still feel his eyes on her as she calmed herself. Confused was a mild description of how she was feeling.

Fortunately, as soon as she looked the clock on her wall and realized that she only had roughly an hour and a half to bathe, wear her kimono, do her hair and put on a bit of makeup before meeting Kiba and Shino in front of Ichiraku Ramen (it was only a couple of minutes away from the Christmas Bazaar), Hinata quickly rushed to the shower to freshen up.

As she had been about to take out her white kimono to wear, she had noticed her furisode kimono box lying in her closet and for a full five minutes she felt torn as she considered wearing it for the evening's festivities.

In the end she decided she wouldn't have many (if any) other occasions to wear it for so she should wear it tonight since she had an excuse.

All in all, she thought she looked quite nice. Pretty even.

Tonight, instead of tying her long straight hair into a ponytail or a braid at the nape of her neck as she usually did every other day, Hinata chose to wear it down with a small portion of it in a bun held with silver chopsticks on the back of her head. Nothing to fancy. Just a change to feel more like a woman rather than a ninja.

As for make up, she had opted to forgo any foundation since she disliked the caked feeling on her skin but compromised by using some light lavender eye shadow (it matched her kimono) along with dark coal and mascara on her eyelashes and putting on a light pink shade of lip gloss. She had considered using some light pink blush to add color to her cheeks but it seemed ridiculous since her tendency to blush so often would make her look clownish rather than radiant. So plain faced she was. She wondered if she could ever be radiant like other girls did. At least on her birthday.

What Hinata did not seem to realize was that she did look radiant that evening. But that didn't mean everyone else failed to realize it too.

They saw the smooth porcelain skin that shone with happiness and natural inner beauty, the small mouth with generous lips that curved into a shy smile, the perfectly shaped nose above those lips, the fine bone structure that complemented her features, her fine silky hair cascading down her back like silk and of course, her eyes. The mascara on her eyelashes, the coal lining her eyes and the pale lavender eye shadow only served to accentuate the beauty of her white eyes.

**--- o O o ---**

Kiba smiled as he took in the sight of her in her Kimono and minimalist makeup and hairdo. She looked like a porcelain princess. Flawless. And tonight no one could deny how exquisite she was inside and out. He felt his heart do cartwheels as she turned her head and smiled at him shyly without any rancor at his lateness.

Ignoring Shino's slightly annoyed "You are very late" at Kiba, Hinata took Kiba by the arm with one hand and then Shino's with her other before gaily proceeding towards the bazaar and thanking them both for being so sweet as to spend her birthday with her when she knew they might have had better things to do, obviously trying to avoid Shino from rubbing Kiba the wrong way and vice versa on this pleasant evening.

It was no wonder that Kiba and Shino both secretly harbored romantic feelings to the young woman whom they both knew would never consider them as anything more than the brothers she had never had.

Both knew the score. Neither expected her to reciprocate the hidden emotion that grew in their chest nor did they have any intention of ever revealing it to her. The utmost importance was only her happiness. Their own wounds would heal in time as all their scars had.

Yet, as they both watched the woman that they had both come to love so much, laugh in delight at the children's antics and eye's shine at the bazaar owners loud haggling, they wondered if some wounds weren't meant to ever heal…

**--- o O o ---**

The Christmas bazaar proved to be more fun than Hinata anticipated.

Children ran around with little sparklers and attempted to catch goldfish with nets while their parents purchased various delicacies and souvenirs to physically remember there night out.

Shino played a few games at the stalls such as dunking five balls into a tiny hoop 10 feet away, 'moving' darts(1) and other challenging activities. Naturally, he got a full score for every game he played and each time he chose a soft toy for Hinata to keep. Kiba, on the other hand, went out of his way to try every type of food for sale and insisted that Hinata try a bit of everything as well. To Hinata's embarrassment, they took countless pictures since they both had firmly told her that to do otherwise was unacceptable.

She felt happier than she could ever remembered.

To just laugh with her friends and have them with her on the night of her birthday to celebrate together. It was an amazing feeling of joy.

Hinata's tinkling laughter could be heard by everyone as Kiba, Shino and herself playfully pretended to have a swordfight with the sparklers they lit.

For this short period of time, Hinata allowed herself to forget all her worries and sorrows and simply soaked in the evening filled with memories she promised herself never to forget.

By the time they arrived at the Barbeque Shack(2) a couple of hours later, she was holding 5 different sized soft toys in her arms ranging from the size of her fist to the size of her torso that Shino had won and had tried more than a dozen treats that Kiba had offered, or rather – force fed her under the excuse that she was too thin to be healthy, her at the bazaar.

She doubted she was going to be able to stomach more than a couple of mouth full barbecued beef. Lovingly she stroked the soft furry texture of the adorable piglet soft toy, roughly the size of her head, that Shino won for her after he heard her gasp in delight at the sight of it. Who knew Shino was such a sweetheart? Of course, she knew he was a total gentleman and the best teammate she could have hoped to have but she never would have thought he would take notice of her childishness. Blushing shyly with a small happy smile, she entered the Barbeque Shack innocently unaware that the real celebration was about to begin.

"SURPRISE!"

She couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the picture in front of her.

There in Barbeque Shack obviously waiting to surprise her was Sakura looking beautiful in a deep red kimono, Kakashi-sensei who was smiling at her with one hand up to greet her while his other hand was holding the latest edition of 'Come Come Paradise', Ino holding a huge bouquet of roses held out towards her, Tenten in a pastel blue kimono with her hair down, Chouji chomping on an extra large bag of chips, Lee and Gai-sensei both of whom were in their good guy pose, Kurenai-sensei smiling at her proudly and Asuma-sensei who had a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his smiling mouth.

Tears began welling up in her eyes as everyone came forward to hug her and wish her happy birthday. She was so embarrassed and couldn't help blushing furiously at the unexpected welcome. Ino, Tenten and Sakura whisked her off to the bathroom and helped her redo her eye makeup efficiently and calm her down before she did further damage to her face. The nonstop girlish chatter about how wonderful she looked and how sorry they were for making her cry and promises of an unbelievable evening made Hinata giggle as she knew they were being kind and that she didn't look nearly as beautiful as the rest of them.

Back at the table, everyone had begun eating and cheerfully told Hinata and the girls to sit down quickly to join them. Soon after the barbeque was over (despite Chouji's vehement cries to keep the meat coming) Kurenai-sensei brought out her birthday cake.

It was an amazing chocolate creation with strawberries sitting neatly on the side atop whip cream surrounded by chocolate fudge. Everyone had a slice as Gai-sensei started the Karaoke session right there and then. Hinata didn't even want to know how they had all managed to convince the Barbeque Shack owner to allow them to do such a thing but none of the other patrons seemed to mind so Hinata happily clapped her hands and cheered (not as loudly as the others, of course) as everyone took turns to belt out tunes of every genre and nature.

"I wonder where Neji is? He should have arrived long ago."

Hinata froze. She had totally forgotten the absence of her cousin until Lee mentioned it. She had been relieved when she saw that he had not been present as she hadn't wanted to answer any of his questions regarding the events of her forfeiting her birthright.

"Umm… Maybe he decided it would be more satisfactory to go train rather than come here?" Hinata suggested unconvincingly. Lee shook his head insistently.

"He promised he would come. But he mentioned having to go deal with something urgent this afternoon." Shrugging his shoulders, Lee turned his attention back to the singing sensei trio that consisted of Kakashi, Asuma and Gai.

Hinata tried not to fret about Neji showing up but couldn't help herself. Even if he did come, he wouldn't make a scene. It was simply undignified to do such a thing.

And Neji was anything but undignified.

Fortunately, all thoughts of Neji went flying out the window after being forced to sing a rendition of "Hikari"(3) with Sakura and Ino and she managed to relax as she continued reveling in the festivities of the evening.

Finally, Kurenai-sensei put her foot down and announced that it was time for the gift-opening to begin. Obediently. Hinata sat down and accepted the gift from her sensei whom she had always regarded as an older sister and role model. She took her time unwrapping the gift, not wanting to rip the beautiful paper more than necessary.

It was a lovely hand carved picture frame that Kurenai had made herself with a photograph of Hinata on Akamaru's back with Shino and Kiba on one side and Kurenai-sensei on the other. Hinata couldn't help but feel touched at the simple but thoughtful handmade gift. Before she knew it, she had thrown herself at her sensei and hugged her tightly.

The following gifts were, in Hinata's opinion, as wonderful. Kiba had gotten her a leather necklace with a black fang pendant, which he claimed had been acquired from an amazingly rare and beastly species of Onbaa(4). Shino got her a novel that she mentioned she wanted to buy the week before. Sakura and Ino had both pitched in to get her a high end hair care set (Because they both claimed that it was an utter shame for such a fine mane not to get the proper care it deserved). Tenten gave her a set of a dozen fine Shurikens while Lee and Gai-sensei gave her their special green 'training outfit' which they assured her would increase her performance by at least ten times as she was still in the 'spring of youth'. Hinata decided it was best not to argue and accepted it with a smile and invisible sweat drop running down the side of her head. Chouji gifted a book on baking cookies to her which she suspected was a hint for Christmas but was nevertheless happy to receive. Asuma said he hadn't been sure what to get her so he had bought her a small charm bracelet that had a small cupcake charm attached to it which he said was to commemorate her birthday. Finally Kakashi passed her a small package which he said would be best opened when she was in the privacy of her own room. Hinata giggled uncertainly before deciding it was in everyone's best interest not to call his bluff (Kakashi has the scariest and best poker face) then and there.

"Wow! That's quite a treasure load you have there hmm?" Sakura pointed out the soft toys, gifts, bouquet of roses and what was left of the cake piled on the table.

"Yeah! Which one of the guys you gonna get to help you lug all this stuff back home? Too bad Shikamaru isn't around or I would make him do it since he is such a lazy bum!" Ino butted in.

"I'll help you Hinata-san! It will be good training!" Lee jumped forward and immediately posed with his good guy stance. "Excellent Lee! Don't let the springtime of youth pass you by in idleness and immobility!" Gai-sensei grinned at his student with a thumbs-up of approval.

"No. I shall assist my cousin."

Hinata's head spun in surprise at the sound of her cousin's voice and she froze at the sight of him framed in the doorway.

Kiba and Shino both visibly stiffened at the sound of the voice that brooks no argument from anyone. Kiba growled slightly under his breath as he turned around to look with narrowed eyes at the source of the voice coming from the doorway of the restaurant. Shino also turned slowly to face him warily.

Neji.

Hyuuga Neji.

"Well well… If it isn't Neji, here to grace us with his presence." The sarcasm practically dripped off Kiba's tongue.

Neither Shino nor Kiba have been on very good terms with Neji since their first Chuunin examination when he had nearly killed Hinata out of misplaced hatred. Hinata had repeated tried to improve the relation between them but to no avail. They merely tolerated one another warily.

"Kiba, it is alright." Hinata didn't want a needless confrontation in front of everyone. Not that Neji helped by smirking at Kiba like he was a rabid dog that was better suited to kick than pet.

"We shall help Hinata. Your assistance is not required." Shino wasn't backing down.

Hinata wasn't sure if she should allow Kiba and Shino help her bring her things back to her apartment for her and then having to tell them what had occurred the night before or let Neji carry them and be forced to answer the questions he was sure to have.

Choosing between lying against rock or a hard place…

Neither held any appeal.

Kiba and Shino were like brothers to her and she knew she would have to explain to them what had happened by tomorrow but she did not relish doing so before she absolutely had to. At the same time, Neji, despite Kiba and Shino's persistent dislike of the talented Hyuuga, was her cousin and they had both, in time, come to create a certain fragile bond as he learnt to accept and forgive the Main Branch Family for Hizashi and his own sad past. He deserved to hear her side of the story if he wanted it.

No one else seemed inclined on interfering in the matter and simply watched the 3 boys compete silently over who would help the indecisive girl with her things.

Then the least likely person broke the tension in the simplest way imaginable.

"Well I have to be going now as it is past 11 and I need to be home to finish some chores and get my beauty sleep. Hinata-san, I'm sorry I can't help with your things but as Neji is here and you are both headed in the same direction I won't fret over it. Ja ne."

With that Kakashi walked zig-zagged towards the exit, his eyes never leaving what appeared to be a _very_ interesting page of his "Come Come Paradise".

It didn't take long before the others took his lead and made their goodbyes to Hinata. Hinata quickly managed to procure a couple of large plastic bags from the Barbeque Shack's waitress to put her gifts and items in before assuring Kiba and Shino that she would be fine.

Before they had a chance to protest she scurried out of Barbeque Shack and made a beeline towards her new apartment. Neji was right behind her with the two plastic bags full of items in his arms.

Neither said a word to one another as they both passed the turn that would have taken them back to the Hyuuga House.

Hinata just kept walking, too afraid to say anything first lest he become annoyed with her clumsy awkwardness. Neji positioned himself right beside her after widening his strides slightly to catch up to her.

"Hinata."

She simply shook her head, refusing to look at him. "N-not here Neji-niisan. Back at my p-p-place." Her voice was shaky but she couldn't help it. She knew that Neji wasn't going to beat around the bush and she needed to feel more secure before she would be able to answer him without tripping over herself.

"Fine. Some privacy will allow us to be a bit more frank with one another."

Hinata did not like the sound of that. People who were frank to one another rarely parted ways on good terms. And while they were not on the best of terms, Hinata looked up to and genuinely admired as well as respected Neji. She appreciated the bond they shared as Hyuuga's, as cousins and as fellow comrades. He was an amazing individual who had strived to reach the level of skill that no other Hyuuga had ever thought to achieve regardless of the fact that he was from the Branch Family and the odds had been stacked against him.

Neji didn't speak and did not seem to have any intention of doing so until they reached her apartment. She stayed calm by continuously telling herself that she had nothing to worry about with Neji. She had faced her father and the entire family council and come out unscathed. This was hardly anything in comparison.

What could he have to say to her that she had not said to herself? Hinata knew what she had given up. Knew each one of her own shortcomings that had led up to her ultimate rejection of a position she had been borne to. Had no illusions that she was not and would never be the Hyuuga that was expected of her.

Not when there was Neji and Hanabi for her to be compared to.

Not that she blamed them.

Far from it. She loved her family. It was simply the way things were. Fate had her own plans.

They eventually arrived to her apartment in silence. Hinata felt somewhat shy of letting him into her new 'home', secretly hoping that he would not find fault with it.

She lead him to her four seater dining table, quickly put the roses Ino had given her into a vase (good thing she had thought of having one since she had wanted to brighten up her apartment with flowers) and excused herself to her room to change out of her kimono. She didn't waste any time putting the kimono away and changing into her knee length shorts and a large t-shirt. She wiped her face clean and tied her hair back into her usual neat ponytail.

_Back to normal._

Nothing out of the ordinary or feminine.

Just… Hinata.

She stared in the mirror for a moment as the thought sunk in then turned and made her way back to Neji.

He had not moved from the chair.

"Umm… W-would you like some tea?" Hinata turned on her electric kettle to heat up the water, not waiting for a reply. She needed some tea herself.

Neji's eyes followed her through her kitchen as she flitted about getting her mugs out of the still sparse cupboard and tea leaves. She poured the tea for Neji although she doubted he would drink it.

Sipping her tea quietly from across of her cousin was more nerve-wrecking than she had thought possible. The seconds passed by slowly.

"Neji-niisan…"

"I don't understand why."

Hinata looked at Neji knowing sadly that even if she was to explain how she felt, he would still not understand her motivations. Astonishingly, his voice had not been cold. At least not that she could detect. He sounded… sad.

His expression did not change in the least though. He had a poker face that could rival Kakashi's. Unconsciously, she twirled her index finger over the warm rim of her mug as she tried to find the words that could suitably express how she felt.

"You cannot say that you truthfully had not expected me to do such a thing Neji-niisan…"

"But I did not! Not now…"

Hinata looked up in surprise at his tone and words. Why did he sound so angry? She had expected him to demand an explanation but not really care either way.

"I-I don't see why not… You know I am never going to be as talented or skilled as you or Hanabi-san…"

"Stop it." Neji's eyes flashed at Hinata from across the table. Her fingers stilled.

"Stop what?"

"Stop comparing yourself to me and to Hanabi-san!"

Startled, Hinata stared at Neji, unable to believe her ears.

"B-But… Neji-niisan you know that it is true…"

"I don't know any such thing."

"Neji-niisan… Please don't make this complicated… I thought about it for the longest time and I know that what I am doing is the only way…"

"The only way to what precisely? The only way to reaffirm everyone's twisted opinion that you should not be the heir? To escape from the Hyuuga destiny? To let Hanabi try to live up to everything everyone ELSE insist she should and must be instead of you?" His voice did not rise by so much as a decibel but Hinata could feel the sincere anger resonating from him.

"That isn't it and you know it…" Her eyes began to burn as she felt the tears wanting to escape. "I may have been born to be the heiress but it is obvious that I do not have what is required to lead the clan. You have heard father speak of me. You know he thinks I am too soft and undetermined to make a capable leader… You hear the whispers of how I should not have been the first born…" She hung her head and curbed her instinctive need to fiddle her fingers by keeping them firmly clamped around her cooling mug of tea.

"So? That means nothing. I cannot understand why you allowed them to be correct by simply giving up! Don't you understand where you stand now? You are only a hairline above the Branch Family now. Barely considered a Main branch Hyuuga any longer!"

"Why do you care?" Hinata's eyes glittered with unfallen tears as she stared in bewilderment at her cousin whom had never shown any care for her wellbeing.

**--- o O o ---**

She took his breath away. She truly did. Even as she looked as though she might shatter at any moment, she was amazing in his eyes.

Neji controlled the impulse to get up and smother her against him in frustration and unacceptable love.

He had always hated the Hyuuga clan with a passion for the injustice they caused his father and himself but never had he held such rage in his chest towards them as he did now. The anger and self-righteousness he had felt before was nothing in comparison.

Because of Hinata.

He had not realized over the past few years that he had been slowly falling in love with his cousin. It had developed at such an unnoticeable pace that it had taken him awhile to realize the reason behind his increasing interest and concern of her. When it finally dawned on him that he was in fact in love with her, he had gone through an entire withdrawal process in retaliation of the impossible emotion.

He could not love her.

But he did.

Recently he had come to terms with the fact. It was an unsatisfactory conclusion since it spelled an unhappy ending for him but there was little more to be done. Time and fate had to run its course and he could only hope his heart will be wiser in the future.

Because he had no future with her.

A Main Branch family member never married a member of the Branch family. It was not accepted nor a tolerated possibility.

The same blood may run through their veins but their lineage may never mix.

Neji was not sure how far back the unwritten rule had been defined but it was firmly upheld. He had no illusions or daydreams of what may be.

It did not stop him from admiring her in silence.

And he did admire her.

He just couldn't bring himself to show it. It hardly seemed right and Neji did not feel comfortable of such a thing. Neji did not 'admire' anything or anyone that was not of extraordinary value or measure.

Yet somehow, Hinata had met his high standards.

He looked at the girl in front of him now, his face totally blank without any expression, wishing he could tell her why he cared. Why he loved everything about her.

The way she spoke so softly he had to strain his ears to catch every word.

The way she smiled shyly in his direction even when he refused to look her way.

The way she made the incomparably delicious tea he drank with secret zeal.

The way she looked at him when her eyes glittered with tears just like that.

The way she sparred, never admitting defeat until her legs could no longer support her.

The way she healed those who were hurt regardless of the fact that they had hurt her before.

The way she forgave those who did not deserve it…

But he would never tell her.

"I don't care but you are my family and I will not merely stand by while you dance to the tune those old crones play." He scowled at the thought of the elders happily accepting Hanabi as heiress as they had wanted.

Idiots.

"They didn't force me Neji-niisan…"

"Like hell."

"Tch. Neji-niisan… I could have stayed. I could have become heiress and have Hanabi by my side always second to me. I could have shouldered our clan's burdens. And maybe I could have led the clan to greater things… But I did not stay. I will not become the heiress. Hanabi will be our clan's heiress and she shall shoulder and manage the burdens with far more capable hands than my own. I am more likely to have led our clan to degradation with my shortcomings but Hanabi will undoubtedly lead us to better things with her strengths. I know she can. She will…"

Neji wondered if she would still feel the same way if he told her how Hanabi had been heartbroken over the loss of the one lifeline she had had. Didn't Hinata realize how much Hanabi depended on her? Just to be there? The tears she had shed in Neji's presence spoke volumes. Hanabi did not cry in front of people. Hiashi had trained her well but this was the straw of hay that had broken the camels back. Or rather, Hanabi's spirit.

He considered telling her despite promising Hanabi not to speak of it to anyone. Surely it would make Hinata see reason? Hanabi did not want to be the heiress with all it entailed. She wanted what all the Hyuuga's privately longed for.

The freedom to live as they wished.

As heiress, Hanabi would have no such freedom.

However, as he studied Hinata's expression filled with upset and regret over pain and difficulty she had caused over her actions, Neji could also see the determination to carry through with it. She had no intention of backing down.

Brave girl.

Bitterly, Neji wished he had the same courage to retaliate the Hyuuga family openly. To tell the lot of them to go to hell and that he loved Hinata and claim her as his own. But he couldn't… He did not want them to have the pleasure of knowing that he had fallen for the girl he had once attempted to kill out of spite towards them. The irony was undeniable. And more disgustingly, he did not know what he would do or where he would go if he was not a Hyuuga clan member any longer.

He would die before admitting it to anyone but that was the truth. The Hyuuga clan gave him reason to live. And the reason was a simple one. To be the best of them all. The one Hyuuga with no equal-that would never have an equal. That was all he strived to be. There was little else in his life.

Without purpose or reason, what was any man to do?

"You do not know what you speak of Hinata-san. What are you going to do with yourself now?"

Neji was surprised at the tiny smile that graced her lips at his question. "I am going to do what I was always too afraid to do before… I shall be the person that I am without fear or disappointment and live life as I should have-without regrets."

**--- o O o ---**

Hinata felt as though a slight weight lifted off her shoulders as soon as she uttered the words.

Not much.

But enough to offer some relief from all the conflicting emotions.

She would no longer continue living her life feeling like a failure.

She would no longer regret the 'might haves', 'could haves' or 'should haves'.

She would no longer shed tears over the woman that she was never meant to be.

Neji looked at her blankly. Hinata wondered if she had actually managed to surprise him with her determination to leave the Hyuuga to be her own person. To be honest, she surprised herself.

The only thing that frightened her now was the possibility of finding out that she may not in fact be able to succeed on her own. Without the clan.

It would be the ultimate humiliation.

And it would prove them all right.

Hinata may not have much of it, but the little pride she did have refused to let that possibility ever come true.

"Neji-niisan… Please see it from my point of view… The clan will flourish without me and more importantly, I shall flourish without the clan."

**--- o O o ---**

Neji didn't know what to say, on one hand he wanted her to return with him to the clan and take back the title that rightfully belonged to her and on the other he wanted her do what she felt was right, so he stayed silent.

Hinata looked at him imploringly, her eyes practically begged him to wish her well and good luck on her chosen path.

"I don't think I am an overly selfish person Neji-niisan…"

_Try - Not at all…_

"And I have tried for so many years to be all that father and the clan hoped I could be. I truly did…"

_I know… I watched as you strived…_

"But it is obvious now that my destiny is not meant to be with the clan. Not as their heiress at least… I neither possess the strengths and talent that is required of a great ninja like you nor am I quick, clever and cunning which all leaders must be like Hanabi."

_But you are far more superior to either of us in so many ways if you could only see…_

"And to be utterly honest Neji-niisan… I feel as though I am slowly dying in the clan. My soul can't take anymore torture. The whispers, the looks, the contempt and worst of all, the self-torment and disappointment when I fail to meet impossible expectations… Self imposed or otherwise.

_You have exceeded all my expectations of you… _

Neji sighed. He understood. Everything that Hinata had just said struck a chord inside.

He has been guilty of everything she had just said.

It didn't matter that it was in the past.

He had hurt her.

And now she was taking a stand to free herself of them all. In her position, he doubted he would have been able to stand it any longer either.

"Fine… It is your decision and I shall respect it." Neji watched as Hinata's face softened with happiness and relief at his eventual acceptance and half-hearted approval.

There was nothing more to say.

Neji slipped his hand into his fanny pack and took out as small neatly wrapped tube and placed it on the table before getting up.

He didn't want to be there any longer. There will be other opportunities to see her and time to spend with her. At the door, he paused. Parting this way would only make Hinata feel cold and slightly abandoned.

And he did not want to hurt her any longer.

Without turning, he said "Happy Birthday, Hinata-san. If ever there is anything you require…" He let the sentence trail off, not sure how to finish it. Feeling his face heat up, he left. She was a smart girl, she would understand that he had just offered her his assistance if she ever needed help or was in trouble.

And he would.

At least then he would have the chance to see her again.

**--- o O o ---**

Hinata watched as her cousin left her apartment. She felt a little sad he didn't want to stay longer and just… talk.

But he had been nice in comparison to other times they had been together. She would simply have to be thankful for small blessings.

Curious, she got up and took the wrapped tube. Nothing fancy. Just plain brown paper. Slowly she ripped it off the package and then slowly unscrewed the top to take out and see what it contained.

She gasped as she saw what it was.

It was an exquisitely crafted silk fan that was unmistakably made to match her furisode kimono. The skeleton was smooth white wood that looked fragile but was very strong. The silk pattern had every shade from silver white to deep lavender plum flowers precisely like her kimono.

Hinata held the fan up to the light admiring the beautiful fan, still awed that Neji had taken the trouble to have one commissioned for her. She didn't for a moment believe he could have found one in a store.

Touched, she carefully put the fan back into the tube it had come in and then went to store it in her cupboard with her furisode kimono. She wondered if she would ever have the chance to use either after tonight.

Hinata went back to the dining table and mentally sorted where she would put the gifts she received from everyone. Just mentally though. She didn't have the heart to put them all away yet. Besides, they would still be there the next day.

After staring blankly at the mug in front of her for 15 minutes with no sign of falling to sleep despite her weariness and feeling no inclination of washing up the dishes, she grabbed her jacket and purse and left her apartment to go for a walk.

The dishes could wait one more day as well.

* * *

**Authors Note**

LW : Okay! It has come to my attention that Hinata's birthday actually is NOT on the 18th of December but in fact on the 27th! I can't remember where in the world I had gotten 18th from but I had been sure I saw it on the net. I am so sorry for the mix up! It is just so embarrassing I don't know where to put myself. Aihs…

Hinata : Oh! No wonder. I was confused about that for awhile. But I am just happy that there was no nude scene with me and Gaara-sama. What a relief.

LW : Actually I had to push that back to the next chapter as this chapter was waaaaaaay long and it sort of threw this chapter off balance if it ended at the nude scene. So be prepared at the next update! Hahahahahaha!(Evil & Perverted Laugh)

Hinata :Stares blankly at LW: … :Faints: (again)

Gaara : Oh lord. I really oughta-

LW : Oh! Look at the time! I have to go and… um… do stuff:runs: Btw! Psssssttt :looks to make sure Hinata still fainted: YES! I made her team mates and her cousin have feelings towards her! It made sense and it will make things easier if I decide to throw in some love triangles and drama! Hee hee hee… Nothing confirmed but do let me know what you thought :keeps running:

**

* * *

Follow up Authors Note**

1) 'Moving' darts : You know the kind of boards that are stuck on some sort of moving mechanism and wont sit still as you try to hit it with the darts. Not easy… P

2) Barbeque Shack : I don't know the actual name of the barbeque place in Naruto so I made one up. Gomen! If anyone knows its name please drop me a note k? Thanks!

3) Hikari : It is the japanese rendition of the song "simple and clean" by Utada Hikaru. Nothing to do with the plot but just thought I would let you guys know who the artist was. I like her a lot as her songs as quite nice in my opinion. Thanks to LaDyPnAi for telling me:hugs:

4) Onbaa : Gotta watch Naruto Anime Episode 185 to know what I mean. Hee hee. Otherwise, it is just a sort of legendary beast with fangs k?

* * *

**Sad but now 10 will be the magic number…**

Arigato! All the support and reviews are so good for my mental health! XD However, as reviews for the fic are large in number and take a good deal of time to reply to I am sad to say that from now on I shall only reply to 10 chosen ones (cuz I can't bring myself not to show ANY appreciation to you). Anyways! I have a part time job now so I am not home all hours of the day to dedicate to my poor fics… Oh the sadness! BUT rest assured I shall not abandon it and leave you hanging. T'would be a crime since leading you on is not acceptable after all of you have faved, alerted and reviewed this fic throughout its lifespan. Lots of love and please remember I love you all as much as you all love this fic ;-) Ja Ne!

**Daifuku Obsessed** Ohhhhhhh! Okay! Now I get it. The term was so interesting I actually looked it up and found the definition of wikipedia! LoL! Anyways, thanks a lot for the compliment! I try my best. :grabs cookie:

**kittydemon18** Heyya:grabs more cookies: I am indeed a SHE! Muahahahahahaha:cough: Okay. I'm glad you loved the last chapter and hoping you like this one too. I love Kiba and Shino too! They are super adorable! And how could you think that Temari would be anything but practical in her job? It just so happened that Shikamaru is the most (well, almost) intelligent leafnin so naturally she would want him to be in Sunagakure :cough: yeah :cough: right :cough: Hee hee… T'will be interesting to see where they all lead.

**dreaming-freak** lol! Thank you! It is so wonderful to know you liked it so much! I was dang worried people be bored. :sweatdrops: This chapter was a LITTLE more interesting me thinks but no interaction between our main couple. Sorry! Next one will be dang interesting though! Hee hee… And yes – more training in order for the two to get along without fainting spells and mood swings. Hahahaha!

**iLychLuna** I realized that there was a problem too so no worries. Glad you got to read and reply! I love the part where he asks her what she sees too! I think poor Gaara-sama just wants someone to see what is beneath the super scary demented monster… Lets see:opens him up and sees super scary demented beast: Ohhh… That's not good… (Gaara : You think!) Erk:runs:

**Katterree Fengari** Cuz me likey! Wheeeeeeee… Hehe… Sorry about Gaara not Kazekage cuz I agree that he is SMEXY as a powerful leader person thing. Hahahaha! And yes! That is SOOOOOOO made for Gaara:Imagines him saying it to her and shudders(in a good way): X-DAnd Neji was always meant to show up here as you can see :points up: Hope that that fulfills your needs!

**YamaNekoYoukaiChan** Im so sorry but you have to wait ONE more update for the nudie scene! This chapter just too long and it was off balance with that scene as the cliffhanger. GOMEN! Please be patient with me! Thank you:clings:

**Neurotic.Engel** Awwwwwwww :hugs: You make me sooo happy! I shall never quit this fic or end it abruptly just cuz of your comment:hugs again: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for the support!

**Foxtrot** Hahahaha! I appreciate the honesty love! It just makes me so embarrassed to have such a positive comment like this. But I am sure there are a few other very good fics out there. We just need to really dig deep! LoL:Helps you: And as for the lemon… I MAY write one for this fic but I am still working out the kinks. Hee hee…

**MaggieM'Gill** "Het stories"? Errrr… please tell me what that means k? I am soooo dumb right now. :sweardrops: But I must say I am honored to know that I am one of the only het fics you read and am actually enjoying! And yes I am trying hard not to make the fic go too fast or slow. Sadly, that also means it isn't going to be overly long either. Eventually it will end when I feel it is right… But that's another story for another day. Yes, I noticed a lot of people did not ever imagine Hinata leaving her clan which surprised me but hey! To each their own. It fits in my plot pretty well methinks. As you cans see, Neji does indeed come into the picture. :wonders if I surprised you with the Neji I portrayed: Hee hee… If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask because I will try to answer them all if I am capable. Finally, yes I am shortening it to only 10 replies now cuz it just takes a lot of my time to reply to all of them! Oh! And darling, just so you know, I always have time to spare for those who spare time for me and my work! I shall never ignore you unless you give me a reason to! LoL:hugs:

**death and a red moon** You are so sweet :checks to see if you gave me diabetes: Thank you for faving my story! (and everyone else too of course!) And I agree, I don't think Gaara is going to walk away from this situation or from Hinata (or let Hinata run away from it!). :points up: He certainly doesn't show any inclination of doing so. You are not a ditz! You wouldn't be able to tell what a great fic this was if you were! LoL:head explodes: Ehhhh… See you next update k. :hugs:


	7. Don't

**Title **_What do you see when you look at me?_  
**Author **lonelywhisperz  
**Genre **Romance/General  
**Rating **18+ (Sorry for the change but things are getting a little hot…!)  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **Two people looking for peace in the solitary darkness find themselves thrown together in the strangest setting…  
**Chapter Seven** _Don't…_

* * *

The old lamps on the side of the streets lit up the pathways of Konohagakure with a dull yellow shine that did nothing to improve the sights. 

Hinata didn't mind the lack of light though.

It was much easier to avoid contact with others if there were no bright lights to announce one's presence.

She avoided the bazaar and crowds, intent on having some privacy and time alone. Fortunately, there were hardly any people around the rest of the village since most were either at home asleep at this late hour or had gone to the Christmas bazaar to get their last minute Christmas gifts and spend time with their friends and family.

Walking slowly, she headed towards the riverside(1) once more. No one else knew this but it was in fact Hinata's favorite place in the village. From as young as four, she had gone to the riverside to sit against a tree, surrounded by bushes to hide when she needed to cry or be alone or hide. The sound of the waterfall in the background, rather than annoy her, only served to sooth her nerves and made her feel better.

When she was in her teens, she had caught Jiraiya-sama spying on some girls who had gone to swim in the river and tan themselves in the sun. She had been on the tree branch enjoying the summer breeze when she saw the lecherous old man ogle the girls from behind the bushes he hid behind. Silently, she had summoned a rabbit to jump in the bushes near him and alert the girls of him and his indecent activities.

Later, when she found out who he was, she had panicked slightly feeling sure he would know it had been her who had given him away since he was one of the legendary ninjas. Luckily, when he was introduced to her he had acted as though he had no idea who she was and later winked at her when no one else was noticing.

She made sure, from then on, not to wander around the river when he was in the village. Personally, she preferred the river and waterfall at night anyway.

As she expected, no one was there.

Hinata stood there, by the river, looking like a lost little girl in her oversized jacket, shorts and slippers. Her hair flew about her face as the wind picked up. Shivering, she pulled the jacket around herself, wishing she had had the foresight to wear something a little warmer than shorts and slippers.

Staring at the water impassively, she contemplated having a skinny dip. Uncertainly, she took off her slipper and tested the water with her toe.

It wasn't cold but not warm either.

She could use her T-shirt to dry herself off later and wear her shorts and jacket back to the apartment. The moon was nothing more than a sliver of silver in the sky now. It was so dark that even if anyone came walking by; she could hide in the waterfall and go unnoticed.

A soak in the river was undeniably tempting, but the possibility of being seen was frightening and potentially embarrassing beyond measure.

Still… It has been almost a year since she had skinny dipped and it was something she had always found to be quite pleasurable. Hot springs simply weren't the same as a river and waterfall.

Looking around to make sure there was no one around, she retreated into some of the denser bushes close to the waterfall to get undressed.

She hid her clothes under the bush and then swiftly entered the water, relishing the sensation of water engulfing her body in its warm folds.

Submerged completely in the water, she took off her restraining hair band and allowed her hair to be free. She came up for air and took her time paddling through the water gently flowing against her.

It was easy to feel relaxed in the water. She didn't need to think of her clan or missions or how lonely she felt. Her eyes closed and her head leaning back against the riverbed, she just enjoyed the sensation of the lukewarm water and cool air.

She could just… be.

It was so peaceful. The wind made the trees dance with them and seemed to make the night sing all around her. The flowing water eased the tension in her body, allowing her mind to forget the life that has caused her to shed so many tears and simply absorb the beauty of being alive now, in this place that was so magical she wished the sun would never rise.

Hinata shivered as the wind chilled her shoulders that were above the water. Again, she dunked herself into the river and swam towards waterfall gracefully. Submerging under the falling water, she enjoyed the water streaming on top of her.

Wonderful.

Hinata laughed again at the beauty that surrounded her. Why was it she never took the time to enjoy this anymore? This was true beauty and happiness. The freedom to… be. No impossible expectations or unattainable goals to reach up to.

She washed her hair in the clean water, wondering at the length of. She knew that she hadn't done more than trim it for the past 3 years but it was amazing how long and straight it was. Deep down, she knew she had kept it long because she had hoped that she would become more feminine and womanly than she had been as a child but it didn't seem to have any effect. She didn't feel different. But it was nice to have long hair. Her mother had had lovely long hair that she had admired as a young girl who secretly detested the short boy crop her father insisted she kept as ninjas couldn't have anything distracting them from missions or fights.

Now, she was happy she refused to cut it and let it grow out. It had not hindered her ninja skills development in the least. Her father had refused to admit to anything but she knew that that was as close to approval that she would ever get.

She sighed contentedly. It would be a long time before she would have the chance to do this again so she might as well make the most of it.

Life had a knack of getting in the way of simple pleasures.

She floated on the surface of the river, paddling her hands slightly to make sure she didn't get washed along with the river. Too late, she heard the footsteps coming closer and the rustling bushes too loud to be made by a small animal.

Someone was approaching.

Hinata panicked slightly at the possibility of someone walking unto her in her state of undress. She stepped back to hide behind the falling water and lowered herself until only her nose and eyes were visible in the water. Hopefully, the person (or persons) would just pass by. Then she could get her clothes and go home before anyone realized she was ever there.

Luck was not on her side.

She could make out the person by the river standing there without any indication of leaving. It seems that she had not been the only person who wanted to find some time to be alone by the river.

Licking her lips, she weighed her options. Hide behind the waterfall until the person left which could be hours from now or attempt sneaking her clothes away silently and leaving as quickly as possible.

Both were a gamble.

But the thought of having to hide there for hours was not a pleasant one, especially since the person might spot her anyway. Sneaking away with her clothes was risky but was, in Hinata's opinion, more plausible.

Grateful for the waterfall's constant noise, she wadded to shore and headed towards the bushes under which she hid her clothes praying that she wouldn't be noticed.

Then the earth shifted beneath her feet.

Literally.

As soon as she felt the earthquake, Hinata jumped towards a tree branch not wanting to alert the person who was still standing by the river of her presence.

Less than five inches above the ground from which she jumped, her legs were engulfed by the earth and she was jerked back down. Thrown off balance and feeling her legs circulation being cut off suddenly caused her to gasp.

"Oh my god." She couldn't help the shaky whisper that escaped her as she attempted to free herself of her unexpected captor and cover her nakedness.

_What in the world-_

"Who is there?"

Hinata couldn't believe her ears as she looked at the man that was approaching her. The person by the riverside was a dark silhouette which she still couldn't see but she did not need her eyes to know who it was now.

_Gaara._

It explained what she had thought was an earthquake. Gaara had sensed her and probably thought it was an intruder thus capturing her with the sand he had managed to summon from the earth. She recalled Lee accounting the amazing ability that Gaara had displayed when he had fought against Orochimaru's henchman.

She closed her eyes as she blushed furiously at the situation that she had been thrown in. There she was, naked as the day she was born, covering as much as she could of herself with her arms while her legs were trapped in rock-solid sand half way up her knees.

And Gaara was about to see her.

Dying would be a sweet blessing at this moment.

Breathing in deeply to gather enough strength to speak, Hinata opened her eyes to look at the man whom she was sure would crush her if she gave him half a reason.

"D-don't come any closer Gaara-sama. I-it is only me… H-h-hinata…"

The shadow halted midway as he registered the voice and paused to study the dark figure that was trapped in front of him.

"The Hyuuga?"

"H-hai… I-I-I had n-no idea you would be here. G-Gomen… I-if you c-c-could let me g-go, I w-will not b-b-bother you." Hinata bit her lower lip, hoping he would do as she asked and not come any closer before she had a chance to get dressed. As it was, the cold air around her was making her shiver almost uncontrollably and her hair was plastered against her head causing her to feel almost feverish.

Hinata felt instant relief as the sand around her legs began to loosen its hold on her.

But it was loosening very slowly as her legs were still unable to be released and she was horrified to find Gaara actually approaching her quickly before she was freed.

"Gaara-sama! No!" Was that her voice? Hinata could not recognize it herself but managed to register the absurdity of being concerned of how she sounded when Gaara was about to see her nakedness.

"Why are you shouting at-"

He stopped dead in his tracks two feet away from her as his eyes finally managed to take in the sight of her. He literally blinked once, stopped moving and stood there looking at her.

And to Hinata's absolute horror, she felt the sand hold her firmly in place again in it's strangle hold. Unable to stand it any more, she shut her eyes tight and bent her head down as her hands covered her as modestly as they were capable considering her unbelievable situation.

She could feel his eyes on her and she blushed harder at the thought of him seeing what no other man had ever seen.

She wanted to cry at the humiliation of it all.

Her skin was feeling cold as ice by now and the shivering couldn't be controlled any longer but she couldn't care less. All she wanted now was to be released and go home.

"Gaara… P-p-please… Let m-me g-g-go…"

Hinata opened her eyes slowly to see if he gave any indication of heeding her plea.

What she saw made her heart stop beating.

The deep aquamarine depths of his eyes devoured her. Suddenly, she didn't feel as cold as she did just a moment before.

It was the strangest sight.

Gaara's eyes traveled up from her curvaceous thighs - lingering at the sight of her womanhood which she tried her best to shield - to her small waist and firm belly before proceeding to study her generous but pert breasts.

Finally, his eyes were done surveying her entire body and came up to seize her eyes. The starved craving that filled his searing gaze burned her as she felt herself become enflamed at the thought of touching him and going further than she had ever considered with any man.

"Oh my god…" The words escaped her lips before her brain could register any thought of it.

Hinata's sudden exclamation made Gaara blink and seemed to break the spell they both had been caught in. He turned his back to her and folded his arms across his chest.

As fast as she had been caught by the sand, she was released. Stumbling to the ground, she looked up at Gaara's stiff back dazedly wondering what had just occurred.

"Put on your clothes."

"W-wha-"

"Now!"

She gave a start at the tone of his voice and hurriedly got to her feet to get her clothes. By the time she had managed to dry her skin and hair with her cotton shirt - it was much too damp to wear so she had to forgo that possibility and donned her undergarments, shorts and jacket. Zipping the jacket up all the way up to her chin, she stuffed the shirt and her hands into the pockets hoping regain feeling in her fingers once more.

The awkwardness in the air made her wonder what she should do now. Leaving without saying a word wasn't really a good idea but what was she supposed to say to him? Making conversation of any kind was stupid after what had transpired.

Shuffling her feet back and forth, Hinata stole a few glances at Gaara who was still standing determinedly with his back to her.

_Perhaps it would be best to just leave…_

"What are you doing to me?"

Hinata stared at the man who had twisted around to look at her, feeling confused and thrown off balance at his question.

"I… I am n-not sure w-w-what you mean, G-Gaara-sama…"

"I want to know what it is you are doing to me!" His eyes flashed in the dark at her and the sand flew up like a wall around them at the force of his frustration.

Hinata covered her ears to drown out the sound of the raging sands and to protect her face. Her hair flew erratically around from the force of air around her.

Once the sand settled, Hinata tried to sputter something rational to calm him down - not wanting to be crushed to death only hours after she turned eighteen.

"I-I-I'm n-not trying t-to do a-a-anything to y-you!"

"Yet you are."

Hinata wanted to run away. The conversation had taken on a dark turn and she did not want to pursue it any longer.

As she took a step backwards, she could feel the sands circling her ankle warningly. Gaara's eyes warned her of such a folly as well.

She couldn't help her eyes from widening in shock at what happened next…

Gaara's stomach emitted a low but definite growl.

The comical horror that was evident on her face couldn't be erased quickly enough to escape his notice but the feeling of dread had been replaced by natural concern and maternal instinct.

Hinata had never been a person who could watch another go hungry.

Very carefully, she took a step towards him. "G-Gaara-sama… A-a-are y-you hungry?"

The look that he threw at her was designed to make her back off and leave him alone. In fact, she was quite sure that he had what many considered a deadly gaze that would be fatal if 'looks' had the ability to kill.

"G-G-Gaara-sama. Haven't you eaten anything this evening?" He seemed determined not to answer her but she wasn't going to back down either. "Gaara-sama?"

"I haven't eaten since I arrived to Konohagakure." His lips produced a sneer as though the very thought of eating anything in the village was repulsive.

Hinata couldn't help feeling shocked at the answer she received. That meant that he has not eaten anything for the last 2 days. And who knew what he had on the three day journey to nourish him.

"But why? Surely you must be hungry!"

"I do not eat that which I do not prepare myself, preferably with materials and ingredients I procured myself from unsuspicious origins."

"I don't understand?" She couldn't imagine why he seemed to take the matter of eating so seriously. It was nourishment he required for strength and growth. She could feel the maternal inclinations in her chest threaten to burst at the thought of Gaara going hungry.

Gaara made no reply to her confusion. He chose to stare at the river instead his eyes cold as the wind that whipped around them. "It is fortunate for you that you do not need to understand or worry yourself on such seemingly trivial matters…"

As soon as he trailed off, Hinata realized the reason he had to be so cautious.

"Your afraid of being poisoned?"

His eyes became small slits that cut through her as they rested on her. "I assure you Hyuuga that I am _'afraid'_ of nothing… I simply may not let my guard down on such matters."

He was worried of getting poisoned. The knowledge astounded Hinata. Was his life as the demon container so severely difficult that he may not even eat a meal without worrying if an attempt on his life is being made?

Feeling teary eyed at the image of him going hungry out of fear of being assassinated, Hinata bit her lower lip that trembled slightly.

"Well… If you l-like… Maybe I could p-prepare something for you…?" She waited for him to answer her mentally strengthening herself for a fight if he refused.

He did not however reject her outright as she originally expected. His eyes narrowed at her suspiciously uncertain of her sincerity and trustworthiness. Licking her cold, dry lips she tried her best to look ingenuous.

"There is no reason for me to believe you to be trustworthy."

She was startled at his answer. He didn't trust her? "B-but I hardly know you. What reason would I have to attempt to poison you?"

Again his mouth twisted from a straight severe line into a vicious sneer. "That, my naïve Hyuuga, is the very reason I may not trust you. You do not have any personal connection to my person and would therefore have nothing to lose by assassinating me if you were offered a price high enough to buy your temporary service. There are no emotional ties to stop you from the act of murder if you were convinced that my death would benefit the world and all within it."

The silence stretched endlessly as she registered what he had just said to her.

_He spoke from experience…_

She could hear it in his voice. The harshness revealing the determination to view the past objectively from which he learned a painful lesson in trust.

"S-so… if we knew one another better… you would trust me enough to eat what I made?"

"…"

"Gaara-sama…?"

"No."

She was confused and strangely hurt by his reply. It must have been reflected clear as day on her face as he watched her expressions change rapidly to match her emotions.

As she was feeling torn on what to do next and how to convince him that she had no ulterior motives, he quietly closed the gap between them.

Before she had the opportunity to react, he caught her chin with his hand and lifted her head to look into his eyes exactly as he had the first night they had met on her rooftop.

The feeling of déjà vu was overpowering as the increased awareness of the man standing in front of her had multiplied every time she had thought of him and imagined his aquamarine eyes.

"You aren't as afraid as you were before… Not nearly as afraid as you were earlier or this afternoon…"

"I-I-I g-guess not." She felt breathless being so close to him.

"What has changed Hyuuga?"

Hinata hesitated in answering, unsure of how he may react. He did not take kindly to being underestimated or put down no matter how unmeant it was.

"Y-you must not be angry with me… Promise…?" Her whispered words may have been soft and pleading but the sincerity behind her eyes and expression could not have been feigned no matter how good an actress she was.

"…… I shall not be angry with anything you say Hyuuga."

"W-well… Y-you seem… more human now… not like…" She didn't know how to explain it but he appeared to have understood what she meant. His eyes bored into hers demanding the truth because anything else would serve neither of them any good.

"Less like a demon, is that it? More man than devil?" He seemed almost amused at the way she was less fearful of him for such a flimsy reason. "It may be better for you to view me otherwise Hyuuga…"

Involuntarily, she lifted a hand to touch his cheek. He didn't reject her although he watched her arm warily as his jaw clenched. Feeling a little more bold, her other hand proceeded to touch his other cheek.

"I can't believe you to be a demon Gaara-sama…"

"Then you are a fool…" Chillingly, his hand moved from her chin to her throat, easily encircling more than half of it with his large hand.

"If you wanted to kill me… you would have done it before now…" Hinata called his bluff, forcing her heart not to stop beating.

"Ohhh…?" His sand began to come back to life again and to her utter shock, some actually got under her jacket and began to unzip her jacket. She immediately tried to stop the zipper with both her hands but the sand quickly restrained them where they were – at Gaara's nape.

Gaara's eyes never left Hinata's.

As her jacket was almost opened completely, he leaned in to her ear and whispered in the cruelest, coldest voice she had ever heard. "I could violate you in every disgusting way you can imagine and in a hundred different ways that you could _never_ imagine and then kill you slowly and painfully before watching you breathe your last breath."

Hinata's breaths came quick and hard as her mind rushed a hundred miles an hour. "Are you going to?" She couldn't believe she asked him such a thing.

"… I could."

"B-but… you won't will you?"

The zipper of her jacket immediately shot back up to the top again and the sand dissipated once more, harmlessly lifeless on the ground. Hinata's hands stayed in Gaara's hair, holding his head close to her own.

Deliciously close.

"You are playing with fire Hyuuga…" Gaara's hand moved to her nape, caressing the sensitive spot there that made her shiver.

"This isn't a game to play Gaara-sama…"

"No… Not a game. A gamble would be a more apt description…"

"… And what are the stakes…?"

"Nothing less than your life…"

"Is that what Shukaku is demanding…?"

"…"

"Gaara-sama…?"

"You should run while you still can…" His eyes burned as she weighed the options she had for a decision she did not want to make.

But it was terribly difficult to think when their lips were so close to one another and she was dimly aware of the decreasing space and air between them.

"I-I-I can't…"

"Times up Hyuuga…"

"Gaara-sama… Don't-"

And then their lips touched.

* * *

**Authors Note**

LW : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope this was an interesting chapter for y'all! I busted my head trying to write this! I wanted it to flow and wanted both of em to be in character while slowly coming together but still maintain the relevant storyline for upcoming chapters! Hope it worked! Hee hee… I know loads of u thought 'nudie scene' meant both got nude but guess what? LoL! Thus the advice of never jumping to conclusions! Hahaha! Gyah! Gaara is soooooo smexy he makes my head spin and not be able to write!

Hinata : …:faints:

LW : O.O uh oh…

Gaara : What the hell?

LW : Uhhhhhh… Oh why do I bother:runs:

* * *

**Follow up Authors Note**

1) You know the river in which Naruto practices with Jiraiya to summon the frogs? That is the one I am referring to :P

* * *

**A review a day, keeps the men in white jackets away!**

Wow! I am impressed by the number of lovely long reviews I got! Hahahahahahaha I think you all are so adorable! Thank you so much for the continuous flow of encouragement and support! XD I WUV REVIEWS! Especially long ones! Hee hee… They make my day-shallow person that I am! LoL! But trust me-even if only one of you reviewed my fic for me then I will continue this story… Especially since I would like to know what happens in the end as well. O.O Very nerve wreaking watching this two tip toe around each other… Anyways! Do leave a little love after reading this if you liked (or hated!) this chapter:hugs:

**Painting.In.Blood** Tell me about it! I can't say I dislike the Hyuuga love thing (I have read a few VERY nice fics on it) but the main attraction is the personality of Neji. I can only imagine the clash of Neji and Gaara. Hehe! But there is still nothing confirmed about it yet. I may or may not include the little love-triangle drama thing. We will see hmm?

**crazytreeotaku** Hey! Thank you so much for the compliment! I shall definitely try to update faster! And yes I know what you mean about love triangles that feel weird if it isn't done right. That is why I am still trying to see how I shall incorporate it into the storyline without letting it take over. And yes I know how to reply to reviews… it is just less messy for my inbox if I do it here. Plus I like it like this. Btw, thnx for explaining the 'het' thing! LoL! I agree! We must have some 'het' love or else we wont have more ninjas! But Yaoi is sweet now and then! Hehe!

**WhitePeony** Wow! 3 reviews back to back! Thank you! I hope my story will live up to your expectations! And yes I think she does deserve their love although I know that they will find a greater love elsewhere eventually! They deserve love too… Oh my sweet darlings:hugs Neji, Kiba and Shino:

**LaDyPnAi** Thank you! I changed the title to 'Hikari'! Hope you enjoy the story!

**Akuma** I love you:hugs: LoL! And as a matter of fact, the first and third chapter is also my favourite and I reread them many times over as well! I am so happy that I am able to share this fic with you all! Enjoy!

**Foxtrot **LoL! Yes it is a face with the eyes closed from smiling so widely! XD I am soooo pleased to know you enjoyed my other Kiba+Hina lemon (hopes you are old enough to actually read such stories). And yes… :ahem: a lemon MAY be arranged for this fic but may be cut out considering how many young readers there are. I have a great fear of being hunted down by outraged parents. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter! Please enjoy! Next one coming in a couple of weeks! Btw, say hi to kitty too!

**Franchescadora** ehh… O.O" here it is? Please don't kill me…

**rx79guntank** Hahaha! I have finally returned your stuff! Bet you wont review now huh? LoL! I should go get more stuff to hold hostage. Anyways! Hinata is only crushed on by her team mates and neji. I don't really think that makes her the number one chick that everyone is after. Besides, if I was a guy I have to admit that Hinata is my ideal girl. The sweet shy adorable girl that is determined in her own way… Sigh… To each their own hmm?

**skydiamond** Thank you I am glad you are enjoying yourself! And yes she does. Years of being told she is second rate was not good on her confidence. Hmmm… I shall try not to make it toooooo draggy but I am not going to rush it either. I will do my best! And yes, I will slip in a bit of side romance as well. Shika/Tem is soooo cute!

**dreaming-freak** Woooooooowwww! Loooooong review! LoL! I am happy you enjoyed my portrayal of Gaara! Hope you continue to feel that way till the end:bows: And yes I say TRIANGLE because I don't intend for Hinata's team mates to get involved if I do incorporate it into the plot. Just Neji since he is the most likely to make it worth our while. Hee hee! And No it isn't unrealistic in my opinion for Hinata to be crushed on by her team mates and cousin. As her team mates are her best friends, it is unsurprising emotions are developed and often lead to love (I know a number of guys falling in love with close girl friends that will never be theirs. Sad…). And Neji… Well, I think it is just that he couldn't help but notice her and developed those feelings against his will (see last chapter). Poor confused fella. But I agree! Gaa/Hina RULES! Hehehehe… They did meet up… with what seems to be explosive results… Wonder where this will go… Hahahaha! We will find out what Kakashi gave her later k? He he… And I know that a lot of people didn't expect Neji to get Hinata anything so it had to be special! Something thoughtful and unique. Jewelry is sooooo last century. LoL! Anyways! Hoped you enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next chappie:hugs:


	8. Taste

**Title **_What do you see when you look at me?_  
**Author **lonelywhisperz  
**Genre **Romance/General  
**Rating **18+ (So no suing me if you are a minor! XD Duh!)  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **Could they have inadvertently opened pandora's box? What is running through their minds?  
**Chapter Eight **_Taste…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Hinata had expected force.

She had been prepared to fight any aggression.

She would have stood a chance had he applied the slightest pressure to succumb her to his will.

However, the kiss was anything but that.

_Electrifying…_

That was what it was. The tingling in her spine vouched the truth of that.

Gaara's lips were soft and warm against her own. Gently persuading her… Asking her to allow him this rare and intimate contact with another being.

The touch of his lips was so tender…

So hesitantly inquisitive…

She realized then, as she responded to his kiss which was neither demanding nor rough, that she had been defeated the moment he captured her lips.

Hinata couldn't think anymore. Every bit of rationality, logic and self-preservation she possessed stayed silent as she drowned in the sensation and taste of Gaara. His hands on her nape and waist holding her close, her fingers twisting through his un-groomed mane as her palms felt the warmth of his skin

Only feel.

But what a feeling it was.

She felt engulfed by his warm large hands holding her close and by his scent and taste that blinded her senses.

Finally, they had to come up for air and she felt cold at the loss of his lips.

Laying her head against his shoulder, Hinata closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up from the dream she was sure she must be in.

"Hinata-san?"

Stubbornly, she refused to open her eyes and pressed her face further into his shoulder while trying her hardest to wish him away.

His fingers worked their way into her hair, slowly tangling themselves in her silky tresses. Her blush deepened as she enjoyed the feeling.

"Gaara…?"

His body stiffened against her at the intimate use of him name. Feeling foolish and rude, she let go of his shirt and backed away.

Her body cried out in retaliation at the loss of his heat.

"I…I…" She shook her head, not knowing what she wanted to say.

What did one say in such a situation?

"I warned you."

Hinata kept silent. That wasn't something she could deny. Even if he had warned her at the eleventh hour.

The wind howled around them both. Hinata didn't feel cold anymore though.

**--- o O o ---**

His stomach growled again.

Silently, Gaara cursed his physical needs that betrayed such weakness.

The Hyuuga looked up at him in alarm as if she only just remembered what had stopped him from lashing out at her in pure frustration and confusion.

"G-gaara-sama… Would you like to get something to eat?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what she was getting at.

"I told you already-"

"I know! B-but surely you can eat what I make for you if I prove it is in no way harmful!" She bit her lip praying he would at least give her the chance to help him.

Never mind the fact that she wasn't sure why she wanted to or had doubts about whether she should help him at all.

"…"

"Please…"

After another moment of silence and tense suspense, Hinata felt relieved to see him nod slightly at her. That was all she needed.

"Follow me please." She turned her head away shyly and took off, not waiting to see if he followed.

**--- o O o ---**

Her kitchen had never felt so tiny.

Hinata wondered what Kiba and Shino would have thought if they were to ever have the opportunity to see the scene playing out in her kitchen.

Her, cooking a simple pepper beef dish and preparing some mixed veggies for Gaara while he sat, stone-faced, at her dining table watching her every move without batting his eyelid once. When Neji had been sitting there earlier, she had felt as though a tiger was about to pounce on her. Now, it was as though a beast of indescribable proportions was there bidding the time when it would devour her whole.

She could barely breathe.

Since they had both left the riverside to make their way back to her apartment, she hadn't been able to look straight at him. It was nerve wrecking having him so close to her after what happened but she honestly wouldn't have been able to sleep that night thinking of him going hungry and cold alone out there.

_I must be going crazy…_

Considering the recent course of events she couldn't rule out that possibility. Then again, if going crazy made her feel more alive than she has been over the last couple of years… maybe it wasn't really as bad as it seemed.

After an age of swirling and frying the beef in its peppery sauce concoction, it was finally done. Swallowing hard, she tried not to show her nervousness as she placed the beef and vegetables on the table in front of Gaara.

"Please have some." She coaxed softly.

His eyes only glanced at the dishes momentarily before returning its intense gaze to her face again.

Hinata couldn't help but look away. There had been enough pressure and intensity in the last couple of days to last her the rest of her lifetime.

She didn't have it in her to look into the depth of his aquamarine eyes any longer.

She just wished he would eat.

The seconds ticked by and soon turned into minutes. Hinata couldn't stand it anymore.

"Wont you please eat? You saw me prepare it… Surely you can trust your own eyes?"

"…"

Glancing up slightly to see if he would oblige her and try some, she found him glaring at the food in distaste.

Hurt, she picked up the chopsticks and picked up a small slice of beef. Quickly, before she hesitated and showed any sign of insecurity, she put it in her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

He watched every movement of her jaw in silent fascination, as though he had never seen anyone eat before. She turned bright pink and felt somewhat silly at her little show.

"Here. Now you have some…" She stretched the chopsticks out for him to take and use.

He made no move to take them from her.

Sighing in frustration and defeat, she plopped down in the seat beside him and proceeded to pick up another slice of beef. Carefully, she nibbled a bit at it taking care to savor the flavor unlike the first slice she had consumed.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the bit of meat in her mouth.

_It's nice._

If only Gaara would try some…

It took her a moment to realize there was something on her arm. When she did it was too late. Snapping her eyes open, she could only stare at the sand swirling up her arm towards her hand that was still clasping the chopsticks with the remaining beef between it.

Then, against her will, it forced her hand gently towards Gaara. Captivated, Hinata watched him as he nibbled slowly on the beef until it was entire gone. He chewed it thoroughly, his eyes never leaving hers, until it made its way down his throat.

Hinata's face burned and she had no doubt she looked like a tomato but she didn't care. Gaara had eaten. That was all that mattered.

If only he didn't look so sinfully handsome as he ate, she could compose herself.

Clearing her throat loudly in a painfully awkward attempt to cover up her own embarrassment, she forced a small smile at him. "It was good right? Especially after not eating so long I'm sure it must have. I mean, even if it was bad it wouldn't have tasted too bad right? Not that it was b-bad. A-at least I d-d-didn't think it was. I-I mean…"

She covered her mouth with her free hand as soon as she registered the fact that she was babbling and beginning to stutter incoherently.

_Why can't I do anything right?_

"Well, now that you know it is fine you can eat it right? Here." She gestured for him to take the chopsticks from her again.

Gaara didn't so much as glance their way. Flustered, Hinata wondered what could be the matter.

Very slightly, Gaara turned his head nodded at the beef dish on the table. "Y-you want me t-to feed you another?" Hinata tried to control her stuttering as her mind flew into a chaotic mess at the prospect of having to feed him the entire dish until it was finished.

Trying not to over-think things out of proportions, she instructed her hand to pick up another slice of beef. But when she was going to stretch it out for Gaara to eat, the almost-forgotten sand around her hand maneuvered it towards her own lips.

Confused, she looked at him for some explanation of what he wanted her to do.

For once, he obliged her.

"Taste it Hyuuga."

**--- o O o ---**

Realization dawned on her face.

Gaara cocked his brow at her, waiting. Although he knew he was making her think he was refusing to eat anything she hadn't tasted first to assure it wasn't poisoned, he wasn't about to let her know the true reason why.

_He wanted to taste her._

The beef itself was delicious but it was the indirect taste of _her_ that he wanted again.

The kiss they had shared by the riverside had only made him crave more. He would accept any other form of that connection again, direct or indirect - as it was.

Naturally, he had been kissed before. Stolen kisses by girls who imagined themselves infatuated with him or dared by friends to do so or by foolish young women who imagined themselves capable of taming 'the beast' of Sunagakure. All had been nothing more than a fleeting nuisance her brushed aside without a second thought. But none had affected him as the Hyuuga's touch had.

Gaara felt Shukaku flare inside him as the beast could feel the sensations and cravings swirl within him as he watched the Hyuuga bite cautiously and shyly into the slice of beef she had taken. He didn't allow so much as an iota of expression show on his face as her lips close over her teeth and touch the beef again.

It took most of his willpower not to throw the whole table across the room and take what was _his_ again. Food be damned, the only thing he wanted to eat or taste was her.

And she _was_ his.

She may not have realized it yet but it was written into the stone face of fate as soon as their lips had connected by the riverside. As utterly perplexing and confusing it was, he was sure of that much. He had no idea why but that was not of consequence as far as he was concerned.

There was time enough to find out the hidden reasons behind the intentions of the universe. For now, all he wanted was to savor her.

That is, if he didn't kill her first.

The instinct was there. Shukaku along with every portion of his body cried out for her blood. Demanding it… Screaming out for it… Only his soul and mind roared back in retaliation.

He was not about to kill her. Not yet. There was still much he wanted to know of her. _Needed_ to know of her.

The chopsticks and the beef were being held out at him again.

He took his time eating it, imagining her taste swirling within him again.

_Yes… You are mine. And you will not die yet… Not yet…_

**--- o O o ---**

Hinata continued the same process over and over until finally, both the vegetables and the beef was finished. The sand on her arm was gone. She wasn't sure how long ago it had stopped 'helping' her. It had been so fascinating how such a seemingly innocent act could feel so erotic that after a short time, she couldn't help continuing if only to watch him eat as though he had never tasted such food in his life before.

She was still blushing slightly but wisely, she had not said a word throughout the entire process.

The silence stretched between them as she sat there unsure of what to do next. Should she ask him to leave? Or serve him something to drink? Make polite conversation?

Panicking, she briefly considered just running out of her apartment and leaving him to his own devices. The air between them was so thick she could taste her own indecision and nervousness.

"May I have some water please." Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected request. Scurrying up and fumbling for a glass, she quickly (and consequently, slowly) got him some water to drink. Her face heated up in embarrassment.

"H-here you go. I-I'm sorry. It was t-thoughtless of me not to have g-g-gotten you something to drink sooner…" Hinata's small, whispery voice boomed the silent room. Shutting her mouth to stop herself from looking more a fool by stuttering like an idiot, she placed the glass of water in front of him and stared determinedly at her clasped hands.

The weight of his stare did not lessen as she heard him sip his water.

_His lips…_

Her lip hurt as she bit on it. Hard. She had to to make sure her mind stayed put instead of wondering about his lips and the taste and feel of them. The kiss by the riverside kept reemerging in her subconscious, making her almost lean into him to touch again.

It didn't help that she could smell his masculine, clean scent so close to her. The memory of the way they had kissed and the unforgettable taste wafted to her mind as it intoxicated her.

She needed space between them.

A lot of space.

"I-I need to…"

"Don't leave."

She froze on the spot as she looked into his eyes, aquamarine glaciers chilling her to the bone. But it was the message within them that suspended time and motion for her.

_Your mine._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- __  
_

**Authors Note**

LW : HATE ME! (And the fact the line tool aint working... ARGH!) Nope No lemon this time:Sweatdrops: I'm sorry! It just that things need to develop at its own pace! The story has me firmly in its grasp and wont let me do anything but do it justice! I feel faint… Aihs! Anyways, it was weird trying to figure out how Gaara's mind would be reacting to everything as well as Hinata… But I did my best! Im sorry if it wasn't as exciting as previous chapters! The next one will pick up speed! Promise! Ja ne!

Hinata : "Don't leave? Your mine!" How am I supposed not to? I was mad to invite him in the first place! OMG OMG OMG! But he was hungry… and s-so handsome…

LW : Hah! You finally said it! And like DUH! What were you thinking? Silly maternal instincts!

Hinata: What? Huh? I-I… :Waaaaaaaaaah:

Gaara : I am going to-

LW : Gotta go:runs:

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Follow up Authors Note**

1) Oh lookit that! There is none this time!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**  
**

**Please don't kill me!**

I'm so sorry people! I had no idea how little time I would have after I joined the damned play I am in now and between that, college, friends, etc… IM SORRY:hugs: But yeah… I was busy and took forever to get this out of my head! I cannot believe its been more than 2 months! I feel ashamed… The facts are this: I prolly wont be able to update until after my play which is mid next month. SORRY! On the bright side, while I was away-I managed to finish this story in my head (which mind you I found excruciatingly difficult and painful since I always find it torturous to come to terms with the fact that stories must, in fact, end.). Plus, I have another GaaXHina story working itself out in my head which I will be posting after this one (Nope, not a sequel. A stand-alone. I dislike sequels since they seem like a sad attempt to create a never ending story… And usually don't fit well with the first story). But now I must say I am touched and totally flabbergasted at the amount of love and support you have all showered me with while I was gone. It only shows me what a terrible person I have been. I LOVE you all! And rest assured I won't stop this piece of fiction until it is properly finished! Sorry for causing you so much distress:hugs: Now, I am sorry but I have an assignment I need to finish up and proceed to study for my upcoming tests… College is way too distracting for fanfiction writers. :sob:

**Mariagoner** I agree! When Neji finds out it should be MOST interesting! XD I can't wait! Evil bugger I am!

**Nuova** I love you too:hugs: I am trying my best to keep the character! Hope I can keep it up! Thank you for the support!

**Baka'sAngel** oo I love you too:hugs:

**Maiyuko-chan** XD I agree! We need to turn on the air-conditioner AND fan:hugs: sorry for keeping you waiting and that this chapter was kinda static but do keep reading! The next chapter will be far more interesting!

**death and a red moon** Awwwwwwww! That just makes me more ashamed for not updating sooner:Sob: Thanks so much for the review and love:hugs: Please watch out for more GaaXHina love k! I promise it will get better!

**gaa luvv** Thanks so much! I know there are other good GaaXHina pairings out there though! We just need to sort em out! XD Although I must admit to my utter dismay that there are more good GaaXSaku pairings… Let's spread the GaaXHina love around!

**Airbender01** Whats going to happen? Good question! Took me the longest time to decide if they should get a happy or sad ending… but I have it figured out now! ;) You will all just have to wait till the end! Thanks for the love and support babe! Hope you continue to support this.

**mecherio** Wow! Such praise! Sorry for lack of action this time but rest assured it will pick up speed! And yes, I am a gal! XD Keep demanding and I will keep supplying! LoL!

**beautiful fire warrior **Hehe! Thank you for the compliment… I think? LoL! I try my best to keep them in character but sometimes I worry… Still, any and all input and love (and of course, reviews) help:hugs: ;) And no worries, I will definitely keep writing!

**Foxtrot** I am so sorry:hugs: Yeah, life has been a little hectic! But I never stopped thinking of you all and this fic! Believe me! I WILL and SHALL finish this fic! It is the only decent and acceptable thing to do no:hugs: Besides, as long as you all continue to shower me with so much love, how can I do anything else right? Love yah babes!


	9. Situation

**Title **_What do you see when you look at me?_  
**Author **lonelywhisperz  
**Genre **Romance/General  
**Rating **18+ (So no suing me if you are a minor! XD Duh!)  
**Disclaimer **Naruto and all of the characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! Duh! I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I am writing and 'publishing' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary **A mission has been assigned for her team and him to undertake… Where is it going to lead to?  
**Chapter Eight **_Situation…  
_

* * *

She wanted to run so badly. 

To him.

But her head overruled her instinct.

"N-nani…?"

Gaara simply stared at her stone faced.

Hinata swallowed hard wondering if the flash in his eye she had sworn was there a moment ago had been no more than her imagination.

_Your mine…_

Breathing was a necessity Hinata forced herself to remember.

"I-I am only… only…"

"You want to leave."

The finality of his words dropped into the silence like a bomb.

Gaara didn't know why the fact he stated angered him so much. She was not the first person to ever wish to leave his presence nor would she be the last.

And he has not cared for many years as he watched the people around him distance themselves. It served no purpose.

But this was the first time in so many years he did not want a person to leave him.

No. Not just a person.

_Her._

But he wasn't about to admit that he wanted… no, needed her presence. He wasn't sure why yet but it didn't matter.

He continued to stay silent.

Hinata grasped for self-control trying to come up with a plausible excuse to leave the room. She could almost feel her eyes tear up as she found herself unable to come up with anything. Not only that, she was still fighting the clashing emotions inside her chest threatening to burst.

Then she spotted her birthday gifts littering the corner of the small kitchen.

"Ahhh… I-I just need to put my p-presents away."

Quickly she gathered the various items in her arms avoiding looking at him lest he realize the excuse was nothing more than a front to leave the room and compose herself.

"Su-sumimasen! I will be back s-soon."

**--- o O o ---**

Gaara watched as the girl rushed out of the room.

He had felt the monster inside him roar at him to restrain her physically. To draw blood if necessary…

Preferably…

After 18 years of tormenting his mind and soul it knew exactly how to incite him. Shukaku could feel exactly what Gaara was feeling and took advantage of it. The slightest annoyance or bitterness was multiplied hundredfold as the monster attempted to get him to lose control.

However, Gaara had learned iron self-control and discipline over the years as well. It was fortunate for the Hyuuga girl that he had done exactly that. Otherwise…

He would have destroyed her already.

She had retreated into the room across the kitchen. He knew she hadn't attempted to flee the building as he was fully aware of her carefully maintained chakra. It appears that the little slip of a woman merely wanted to compose herself.

He could bring himself to allow her that much.

Taking his time, Gaara studied the kitchen and everything in it. It was sparse and very clean. No personal objects had been added to add warmth to the place yet. The girl had probably only just moved in recently.

He stopped abruptly when he noticed a small wrapped item in the corner of the kitchen where the presents previously were.

_She must have dropped it in her hurry to leave._

The sand picked up the object and proceeded to bring it right in front of him. He studied it from all angles noting the clumsy wrapping of brown paper. Carelessly and without a single thought of Hinata's privacy the sand disposed of the paper wrapping in an instant.

Gaaras brows came together in confusion as he saw the book.

"_The Kama Sutra Year: 52 Sensational Positions for Erotic Pleasure" (?????)_

The book was opened by the sand and he flipped through the pages. Very quickly he understood what the book was for. Horrified he felt his face heat up at the images it presented.

"What are you holding?!"

Gaara's head snapped up to the door of the kitchen. He had been so shocked at the contents of the book that he had not noticed the Hyuuga girls return.

He was unable to say anything. All he could do was watch her expression change from confused interest to realization to sheer horror.

_Oh no…_

**--- o O o ---**

He… he… he was reading…

PORN!!!

In her kitchen!!!

Hinata felt the blood rush to her head and the heat made her dizzy as she made out the picture on the cover of the book he was holding.

"Hyuuga…"

"NO!!! You… you…" There were no words to describe the emotions she felt. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth as she tried to shut out the unbelievable situation she was facing.

"GAARA NO SUBEKE(1)!!!"

Did she just scream that?

Hinata opened her eyes in disbelief at herself and watched Gaara's face turn from the beautiful stone carved expression he always had to an expression of embarrassment and shock. She would swear on her life that she could she slight pink dashes across his cheeks.

"This is not mine."

"W-what? Your reading it! Whose else could it be?"

"Yours."

"WHAT??? I d-don't own anything of the sort! W-why would I-"

"It is yours." He cut of her denial calmly. Or so it seemed. She could tell he was speaking through gritted teeth.

"But-"

"It was on the floor. You dropped it in your rush to leave."

Why would it-

Then it hit Hinata.

_Kakashi passed her a small package which he said would be best opened when she was in the privacy of her own room._

Hinata groaned as the memory filtered through all the misunderstanding she had formed of Gaara in a split second.

"I am soooo sorry Gaara-sama! That guy is such a trouble maker…" Hinata couldn't help groaning again at the thought of Kakashi-sensei handing her the book with his poker face.

Hinata turned to Gaara with every intention of bowing and begging for forgiveness until her back broke at the effort.

She froze at what she saw.

Hinata turned and ran for the balcony.

She couldn't remember ever seeing a sight as frightening as the look on Gaara's face.

**--- o O o ---**

His sand caught her arms and legs swiftly.

He fought the urge to crush the delicate limbs.

Gaara felt his head pounding. His temple were about to burst from the force which he couldn't differentiate between his own anger and Shukaku's interference.

_That **guy** is such a trouble maker…_

A man had given her that book. A man had offered her those explicit images. A man had offered her erotic material that can only be interpreted as an invitation to taste such perverse physical pleasures with him.

The only thing Gaara could see was red.

Slowly he stalked out of the kitchen and walked towards the Hyuuga unsure of what his intention was.

To force an explanation.

To make her admit to the conclusion he had arrived at.

Or to crush her.

To watch her blood seep from her pale porcelain skin.

She had her eyes shut, tears streaming rivers down the side of her cheeks.

Her entire body was trembling.

She was afraid of him now.

She should have felt afraid of him sooner.

Now she would learn.

He lifted the book in his hand until it was precisely in front of her eyes.

"A _man_ gifted this to you?"

Still she remained quiet in her quivering form.

"Answer me Hyuuga. You accepted this from another man? You took this obscene book to learn of these things with him?"

"NO!"

She looked straight at him. He wanted to pierce her glittering eyes with his sand.

He waited for her to explain.

"P-please let me g-go… Y-your sand is h-hurting me." She seemed so small with the sand engulfing her upper arms and knees.

Threateningly he made the sand swirl around her slim swan like neck.

"Explain. And be quick about it."

She sniffed pathetically trying push the sand into a more comfortable position. He tightened his grasp on her further.

The gasp that escaped her lips struck a nerve in his chest but he ignored it.

He didn't understand it.

He couldn't understand any of it.

Before he realized it, the sand had released her into a weeping heap on the floor.

He reached down for her and took her into his arms.

**--- o O o ---**

Hinata held on to him for dear life.

She didn't care that he had been the cause of her heartbreaking tears. She just needed someone to hold on to.

All the events leading up until that moment, every emotion she had bottled up inside, all the tears, sorrows and frustrations she had held close to her heart which no one ever saw burst against her will.

And the only thing she could do now was hold on to the man who made her cry.

"I-I didn't know what it was. I didn't know. It was a g-gift for my birthday. A g-g-gag gift. I would n-never accept something like t-that knowingly. I'm s-sorry for calling you a subeke." Hinata sobbed into his chest some more unable to control herself. "Please understand… Why don't any of you unders-stand… I don't mean t-to hurt anyone. Understand… P-please understand…"

The words trailed off as she began to feel fatigue overcome her body. The last several days have been too taxing on her frail form. She fell asleep in Gaara's arms whispering incoherently over and over how sorry she was and begging understanding from him and those he knew naught of.

Gently, far more gently than he ever thought he was capable of, he rearranged them until they were lying on the floor more comfortably with pillows (the sand had brought) beneath their heads and blankets covering them both. Hinata held on to the front of his shirt the entire time as though afraid that he may take off as she slept.

Of course, he could not sleep. But he did not want to sleep.

He only wanted to watch her.

Nevermind that she will probably wake up horrified to find him beside her and distance herself further from him. In the harsh morning light he could accept anything the world threw at him.

For now, he only wanted to bask in the warmth of her closeness and savor the feel of her skin beneath his touch. Lightly, he traced the drying tears path and wiped them slowly away.

_Tears…_

_Heartbreaking tears…_

The tears and cries of this fragile woman who would be nothing more than a puddle of blood and rotting flesh if he chose to destroy her had managed to calm the beast just minutes ago ready- no… eager to see blood spill.

_Her blood…_

Yet… the sight of her breaking down had tamed the raging demon inside. Had forced the anger to ebb away into nothingness. She had been able to wake him from drowning in the ravaging red haze of blood lust he abhorred yet craved.

Her presence soothed his demons and made him feel more like the man she claimed to see him as than the demon others quacked from.

_Hyuuga…_

_How is it you are able to do this to me…_

Gaara laced his fingers through her hair relishing the smooth silky mane sliding through his fingers.

She looked as though she were dead.

But she was so achingly beautiful in the moonlight.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her even if he had wanted to.

Her hair shone like the silk it felt like, her skin was almost a translucent white, her lips a soft light pink shade and tears like diamonds glittered on her lashes that were so long they nearly brushed her cheek.

He didn't deserve to be so close to someone like her let alone touch her.

_She walks in beauty…_

And he had made her cry.

Silently, in the dead of the night with the sliver of the moon as the only witness, he prayed to the Gods he had never had faith in and asked for forgiveness for making the angel they had forgotten in his arms cry.

He breathed in her scent and savored the feel of her breathing gently in his arms, ignoring the sunset that dawned ever closer to drag him back into the hell only he knew he deserved for the sins he had committed.

_Can you tame me Hyuuga? Can you see into my soul and tame this raging beast? Sooth the demons that refuse to leave me be? Would you? If I asked you to… would you?_

**--- o O o ---**

Hinata's eyelids fluttered as the tapping on the window forced her to awaken to the morning light shining brightly.

The initial disorientation she suffered as she woke began to clear. After several seconds she realized that she was not sleeping on her bed but on her living room floor. More disconcerting, she was not alone.

She stared in front of her at her hands that were holding on to a person's shirt.

_A man's shirt._

The events of the night before stumbled through her mind until she paled at the realization of whom it was she had spent the night with.

_Oh My God…_

Deliberately taking her time, she lifted her head to meet the eyes of the only man she had ever spent a night alone with (missions don't count.).

Gaara stared back at her unruffled by the evident embarrassment proven by the blush that painted her entire face pink and the emotion welling up in her eyes.

They both stared at one another for a full 10 seconds before Hinata got up the courage to say something.

"O-ohayo…" Her whisper was barely loud enough to be heard but Gaara did not miss it.

"Ohayo."

Strangely, despite herself, Hinata did not want to move away from him. She felt oddly… secure in his arms.

_He was warm…_

The tapping that had woken her up suddenly increased intensity and she couldn't ignore it any longer. Hinata forced herself to disentangle from Gaara.

She hurried to the balcony trying not to notice the emptiness she felt or the feeling of loss by being away from Gaara.

_For goodness sake, she hardly knew him…_

"Nani?" She pushed the balcony window wide open and stepped back as a pigeon swooped in and landed beside her. It used its beak to immediately ruffle through a tiny bag it carried on it leg.

Hinata waited patiently, intently concentrating on the bird suddenly relieved at having an excuse not to look straight at Gaara.

After a few seconds, the pigeon extracted a small slip of paper from the bag and dropped it at her feet. Hinata bent down to pick it up.

Hokage

0900

Urgent

That was all that was written. Nothing more was required. She had been summoned to see the Hokage at her office at 9 this morning for something urgent. No doubt an A or B mission for her team to undertake.

She frowned slightly to herself. It wasn't usual to get high leveled missions during this season but nevertheless, the village needed the funds to continue surviving.

She turned to look at the clock on her living room wall. It was 7.48am. She had probably only slept 3 or 4 hours. She couldn't remember what time it was when she had arrived back here with Gaara in tow. Surprisingly, she felt more refreshed than she had in many weeks.

_Considering you hardly slept for the last several weeks it isn't surprising…_

Ignoring the little voice in her head, Hinata turned to Gaara to excuse herself discreetly. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise to find him accepting a small slip himself from the pigeon which immediately left after delivering the contents of its bags.

"Ummm… d-did you get summoned by the Hokage as well?"

"Mmm." He inclined his head slightly towards her while his eyes took in the contents of the slip.

"Oh."

She stood there not knowing what to say as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"I should go."

Her head shot up in surprise.

"No."

She blinked in surprise at the immediately response that had lipped past her lips unbidden.

"I-I mean, we are going the same way anyway. W-we could go together." The words sounded lame to her ears and she had no doubt Gaara thought she must be a fool to want him to stick around after what had happened the night before.

She had made such a fool of herself.

"Alright."

Hinata couldn't believe what she heard. She looked at him as though he was an apparition.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

Gaara looked as daunting as ever with an expressionless look on his face.

"Alright then! Uhm… I-I'm going to shower n- Oh! Un-unless you w-want to shower first! B-but I don't have any c-clothes for you to change into unless- I-I mean…" Hinata swallowed painfully as she made herself stop babbling nonsensical rubbish.

"I am fine."

"Oh… Alright. I-I'll go ahead and shower then." She turned to her room and rushed in glimpsing at the clock as she did so. 7.53am.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen!"

Slamming the door behind her, she stripped and jumped into the shower not wanting to waste anymore time.

She scrubbed herself clean all over every inch of skin. The only time she allowed herself to linger was to wash her hair and condition it.

When she came out of her room 15 minutes after she had entered it, Hinata was totally refreshed. Zipping up her jacket before fastening her small fanny pack to her leg she made her way to the kitchen to find Gaara.

He was sitting at the table flipping through the 'ecchi' book.

Willing herself not to turn bright red (but failing miserably) she grabbed it from his hands and threw it from the kitchen door straight into her room with impressive precision.

"I think that book has caused enough trouble." She mumbled to herself. She didn't dare look at Gaara.

"So what would you like to eat?" Hinata peered into her refrigerator trying to think of something she could whip up quickly for him to eat before they went off to the Hokage's office. It would take about 10 to 15 minutes to get there so they didn't have too much time to waste.

"I usually just eat a fruit…" She spoke outloud without realizing until he replied.

"Fruit is fine."

"Eh? I didn't mean that I don't want to make you something if you preferred egg's o-or some meat-"

"Hyuuga."

"Hai!"

"Fruit. Will. Be. Fine."

"O-oh… hai."

She took out a couple of apples and quickly sliced them up into 6 evenly chopped pieces each. Putting them on a couple of small plates she placed one in front of Gaara before going to sit across from him.

"Itadakimasu." She whispered before popping one in her mouth relishing the refreshing flavour of the cool apple on her tongue.

As she was about to bite into another she noticed Gaara watching her without making any move to eat his apple slices.

"Umm… Gaara-sama…" Her sentence trailed off as she recalled the simple meal she had cooked for him and had fed him.

Furiously blushing at the memory, she chewed with more force than necessary on the apple slice she pushed past her lips. Swallowing quickly she glanced at Gaara again. He looked straight into her eyes.

"W-would you like me t-to try them before…" She couldn't make herself go on. Without waiting for any confirmation from him Hinata reached out for his plate and nibbled quickly on each sliced apple before depositing the plate back in front of him.

She didn't look at him again until the rest of her own apples had been devoured. Finally she looked at his plate and was pleasantly surprised to find all the apples gone. Blushing slightly she picked up both plates and placed them in her kitchen sink with the increasing number of dishes she would need to wash later.

Pouring some water into a couple glasses she sipped some from each glass before handing one to Gaara. He took it without hesitation, his fingers lightly brushing hers as he grasped the glass.

Hinata pulled away as though she had been scorched by the contact.

His eyes danced on her face as though he knew the reason why for a brief second before turning into stone once more.

She must have been imagining things again. Next chance she got, she must force herself to get a full nights sleep she promised silently.

Clearing her throat she gestured that it was time to leave by looking at the door with her eyes.

He got up obediently and went to the living room to gather his gourd. She waited at the door for him.

She glanced at the clock once more before closing her apartment door behind her. Good. They still had 22 minutes.

She shut the door with a faint thud.

**--- o O o ---**

Gaara wondered why he hadn't left the Hyuuga girl before she had risen.

He should have.

It would have been less complicated.

They would have gone back to pretending to not knowing one another. Would have eventually drifted on to their separate paths.

Nothing would have needed to be questioned had he left.

But instead of doing so, he had stayed with her all through her slumber, soothing her when she became restless and drank in every inch of her with his eyes.

The awkwardness she portrayed while she was conscious did nothing to lessen her beauty in his eyes.

And that irked him.

He had wanted to imagine that the night before had been part of his subconscious fantasy and not reality. That this girl was nothing more than a clumsy ninja incapable of holding his interest for more than a few encounters.

He was finding it not to be so.

Even at that very moment as they both trailed slowly down the wear worn roads of the village, he could smell her freshly shampooed hair and imagine her down cast eyes not noticing the men secretly glancing at her as she passed by.

She was difficult to ignore.

And every moment spent with her only seemed to cement the fact.

Gaara felt Shukaku laugh at him and his weakness for the woman, taunting him further. Ignoring the creature in the shadow of his mind, he wondered if he was ever going to be able to free himself from the bewitching creature whom he had unwittingly chained himself to…

And more pressingly, did he even want to?

**--- o O o ---**

Hinata stood in front of the Hokage's office and wondered if she ought to wait for the next two minutes to pass before she entered.

She looked at Gaara out of the corner of her eyes and wondered what he was thinking staring out the window.

"Ummm… I will go in first okay?"

He nodded his head, his back towards her.

Knocking lightly, she opened the creaking door timidly and peeked inside.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Ahh Hinata is here! Come in. Come in." She waved at the girl to enter.

She smiled at Shino who was un-surprisingly early.

Kiba was almost always late.

Even as she thought of that, she could here the pounding of his heavy footsteps running down the corridor towards Tsunade-sama's office in an effort to be early.

"YOSH!!!!" He barreled into the office before coming to complete stop right in front of her desk. Hinata had wisely backed up against the wall to avoid any possible collision with her team member.

"YAHA! I'm on time!" Tsunade lifted her head to look at him and looked at her watch.

"Nope. You are 12 seconds late."

"NANI?! The clock in the corridor gave me another minute at least!!!"

"Well in here we use my watch" The Hokage gave him an evil smile as she stated the fact.

Quietly, Gaara entered and stood at the back of the room seemingly content to go unnoticed as Kiba argued uselessly with Tsunade.

When the Hokage noticed the man standing there she got up and pointed at him. "YOU!!!"

Hinata looked bewilderedly from one to the other wondering what was going on. Even Kiba shut his mouth when he realized Tsunade wasn't pointing at him.

Gaara just quirked one of his brows in response.

"You ran off yesterday after I graciously offered to show you around the bazaar and festivities yesterday!!! How ungrateful!"

Gaara literally scowled at her.

"You were using me as an excuse to run away from your little secretary and her pet pig in a obvious attempt to avoid your paperwork. I had told you over and over that the bazaar and your village's little festivities did not interest me."

Tsunade looked less than impressed with his little monologue. "Well! You should have helped me out! Besides! You are suppose to try and blend in and assimilate with the rest of the village since you are going to be here indefinitely!"

Hinata swore she saw his lips quirk. "Me? Blend in?" His drawl had no expression yet anyone hearing it would be able to tell that sarcasm bled from every syllable.

"Hmph! Anyway, thanks to you I have a weeks worth of paperwork to finish up in 3 days."

"You shouldn't have chased me and searched for me for so many hours then."

It occurred to Hinata then that that must have been the reason why he had gone to the river. He was hiding from Tsunade-sama. She stifled the giggle threatening to burst.

"Now, since your all here," Tsunade continued as she felt the conversation with the sand-nin was going nowhere. "I have a mission for you all to undertake."

Kiba took the scroll out of her hand and flipped it open. Hinata and Shino looked over his shoulder to read it too.

"As you can see this is a B ranked mission. You have to go and acquire a scroll that has been stolen from one of our convoys 2 days ago. It contains confidential information that is highly sought by those in power. When we got word that our convoy had been attacked and wiped out while the scroll was missing, we also fortunately managed to find out the perpetrator."

Tsunade gestured at the scroll with her chin. "A rich and greedy man by the name of Godoki Shou who we believe is the middle man for the actual person wishing to acquire the scroll. Our client had entrusted us to transport the scroll safely back to him from his relatives but now with the setback, we need to immediately set out and get it back."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Gaara interrupted Tsunade's explanation of the situation.

"I am getting to that. You are the only team that I believe is able to carry out this mission successfully."

"Ne? But why?" Hinata couldn't help asking.

"Why? Because of you."

Hinata looked at her with a dumbfounded look on her face. "E-excuse me?"

"Allow to introduce the man who is going to assist us. Tomiya-san, please come in!"

All of them turned to the door to see a small stooped man enter the room.

"Everyone, meet Tomiya Hideki. He is the man who owns a troupe of exotic dancers that has been hired by Godoki Shou for a show tomorrow evening."

"But what's that got to do with anything???" Kiba was obviously confused and not happy about it.

"Hinata is going to go undercover as a dancer to infiltrate Godoki's home." It was Shino who answered. Although Hinata had come to the same conclusion she couldn't believe it was true.

She turned to the Hokage for verification. She nodded. Hinata felt faint.

"What sort of an idea is that???" Kiba obviously wasn't happy about the idea.

"Look! We can't infiltrate it otherwise as we have ascertained that there are high class ninja's from the sound village there. It will take too much time and possible bloodshed even if we send our jounins or Anbu members which mind you I do not have the luxury of calling on since most are away on long term missions. This will be the fastest and least likely way of detection. Hinata is going to go as the main dancer of the evening with the goal of catching Godoki Shou's eye. It shouldn't be difficult since Tomiya-san has kindly agreed to assist us and let Hinata be the lead dancer. Godoki is known to have a weakness for young exotic dancers and often singles one out for an evening."

"That isn't safe!!!"

Tsunade glared at Kiba. "She happens to be a capable chuunin like yourself. I have no doubt she will be able to put Godoki out like a light once they are alone together. Plus, with her byakuugan it will take her considerably less time and effort to find the scroll than another ninja."

"Send Neji then!"

Tsunade smirked at him. "He wouldn't fit in any dress Tomiya-san has I'm afraid. Anyway, this is an order! Hinata!"

"Hai!"

"You shall infiltrate the enemy's home and reclaim the scroll! Shino! Kiba!"

"Hai!" Hinata couldn't help but smile at how even Kiba couldn't resist the authority Tsunade's voice held.

"You shall position yourself as a lookout for Hinata and ensure the safety of the scroll! Gaara!"

He looked at her without so much as a quirk of his brow.

"You shall assist by constantly watching and scanning the surrounding area of the enemy's home and deal with any problems that may be faced by the rest! Shino! You shall be in charge of the mission!" Tsunade's gaze swept across all of them. "Understood?"

"Hai!"

"Alright then. Hinata, you shall meet Tomiya-san regarding your role in more detail later at noon. Get the address from him before you go to prepare for your departure at 1800 hours."

Hinata scurried to the kind looking old man and quickly got the address from him promising to meet him there at noon sharp. Her head was still reeling from the fact that she was supposed to go undercover as a dancer to retrieve a scroll AND that Gaara was going to be present and assisting them during the mission.

She left the Hokage's office only to be faced with her team mates creating a solid wall obviously meant to stop her.

"Hinata." She couldn't see Shino's eyes through his glasses but she got the feeling that this was not going to be a very pleasant conversation.

"Yes…?" She answered tentatively.

"We need to speak to you regarding you and your clan." Kiba tried to look very stern as he said it but his eyes gave away his concern and worry for the small girl they had naturally come to care for dearly.

Hinata stifled the groan that wanted to escape and simply nodded at them both.

She glanced around looking for something which she wasn't entirely sure was. Then she realized she was trying to find Gaara.

Cursing her stupidity, she went off with Shino and Kiba mentally preparing herself to explain to them what had occurred between her family and herself.

She wondered how this mission was going to go… A dancer… And Gaara…

_What a situation I am in…_

**--- o O o ---**

Gaara watched her take off with her team mates stifling the urge to follow her.

"I don't see why you don't want to go Gaara-san. It is a good opportunity for you to see leaf-nins on a mission and you would be doing me a favour."

"I don't see the point of my being there. They seem more than capable of handling themselves. Besides, I an outsider to their team. We may not work well together."

"Ahhhhh!" Tsunade smiled at him wickedly. "Your shy! Don't you want to go out and make new friends Gaara-san? Anyway, I am rejecting your request. You will go and assist the team on this mission. It may seem trivial to you but every mission is an important one to me and the village. So be a dear and just bloody help would you? If for nothing else then for the sake of the alliance between our villages hmm?"

Gaara kept silent. He didn't want to argue with the woman that he felt no inclination of helping for the sake of the alliance between their villages since he didn't care either way for it.

However, the chance to spend some more time watching the Hyuuga appealed to him. With his mind made up, Gaara made his way out of the office.

"I'll take that as an A-OKAY alright? And when you come back you are darn well going to the bazaar whether or not you like it!"

Gaara cringed inwardly at the thought of having to socialize with the woman. At a festival bazaar no less. If it was someone else it would probably not seem so much like undeserved punishment. Especially if the someone in question was the Hyuuga girl…

He snapped out of his thoughts abruptly, unable to help feeling more than a little annoyed and shocked at himself for becoming more and more entwined in the little witche's spell.

_What a situation I am in…  
_

* * *

**Authors Note**

LW : Ehhhh… Gomennasai. bows Were you expecting a different reaction? I must admit I was surprised by how much the two lovebirds had bonded in so short a span of time. I cant wait for the next chapter! There is going to be another 4 or 5 chapters until the end… I get shivers down my spine and tears in my eyes. Aihs… Wish me luck! I think the next chapter is going to be for the ecchi people like myself. But don't worry I will probably put a HUGE warning to the minors and add an extra chapter for them at the same time so they wont be confused by the 'skip'

Hinata : E-e-ecchi??? Uhhh… Ummmm… ::faints::

LW ::raises eyebrows:: Is that from happiness, embarrassment or disbelief?

Gaara : …

LW : Ehhh? Nothing to say? No death threat or sand crushing? Ohhhh… maybe you want to have a ecchi experience with-

Gaara ::sand strangles LW::

LW : GYAH::runs::

* * *

**Follow up Authors Note**

1) Subeke : It basically means the same thing as hentai or ecchi. If you form a sentence with it the simplest way would be – (insert name of person here. Feel free to add –san, -sama, -sensei, etc.) no Subeke/Hentai/Ecchi. Any of the 3 words u use will translate the sentence to mean - (Name) is a PERVERT!!! Please feel free to correct me if this is incorrect. Arigato.

* * *

**Im a bad bad author but I love you all for loving meh story! Gomen & Arigatou!  
**

Ehhh… What is worse than a writers block? I will tell you what. NOTHING!!!! Aihs… I seriously considered killing off everyone in the story on a spur of the moment depression but it wouldn't have been fair to take it out on you guys so here is to you and your never ending support! KAMPAI!!!

**TokoInori** Hehehe! So do I! Yum!

**Animelover1991** LoL! What do you know? I got writers block! Oh well I am back now! Hope you continue enjoying the story!

**jasmine3883** Ehh… No lemons to suck on yet but look forward to the next chappie having one ::grin:: a little ecchi action ne? Sorry for the long wait!

**Bloodyblade666** Isnt it though::head bursts from over consumption of praise:: Darn! Now I have to start over! LoL! Hope you keep thinking it is good reading till the end ::wink::

**BubblyBoo **Like OMG! Did I ever mention how much I ADORE long comments? Hehehehehe! Thanks for taking the time to write a lovely comment and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Im trying my darndest to keep the characters develop naturally. NOT as easy as it seems. Aihs... Do leave a comment if you see anything that you think can be further improved ::hugs::

**Greowl** Awwww… But I like obsessed fans! Hehehe! Here! Hope this sates your appetites till next time!

**Akino Sora** Thanks so much for the support ::hugs:: Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

**EternalLoss** MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Im so happy to have managed to help you see the light! Hehehehehe! Gaa/Hina all the way baby! Enjoy! Hope you support me till the end of this fic!

**Shadow of the Incubus** Will do darling! Thank you for being so supportive despite the ickle future lemon! I will be sure to add a chapter for the minors so you guys dun get lost in the plot::hugs::

**destinationzer0185** Your wish is my command! Enjoy babes! Keep up the love and I will keep up the updates ::hugs:: Thanks again!


End file.
